Terapia familiar al estilo Cullen
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION- Carlisle perdio la paciencia con las constantes peleas de sus hijos. La tendencia suicida de Edward, la hostilidad de Rosalie, la adiccion por las compras de Alice son alguas de las cosas que sufren los Cullen, ¿Terminaran todos en un loquero?
1. Dejen de pelear

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Family Therapy - Cull__en Style: www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3883938 /1/ Family therapy Cullen Style_ (sin espacios)

_ VJGM perf__il: www. fanfiction. net /u/ 1378061 /vjgm_ (sin espacios)

--

**Dejen de Pelear - Carlisle POV**

Había sido un largo día en el hospital, no había visto el sol en todo el día.

Había comenzado a despuntar cuando me fui esa mañana y se había ocultado ni bien salí caminando del hospital. Con la oscuridad rodeándome, vi las luces de mi casa danzando en la distancia.

El auto se deslizó dentro del garaje y me apresuré hacia la casa, ansioso por ver a mi esposa. No había nada que me gustara más al final de un largo día que pasar un rato tranquilo con ella. Varias imágenes de su sonriente rostro llenaron mi cabeza cuando abrí la puerta de la casa.

-Esme…

No pude soltar otra palabra antes de ser atacado verbalmente por mi amada familia.

-¡Carlisle, mira lo que los chicos hicieron a mi pared, otra vez!- Esme apuntaba a una enorme abolladura con la forma de Emmett en la pared. Acababa de reparar la cocina del incidente de las freidoras voladoras de la noche anterior…

-Emmett es la persona más desconsiderada que jamás conocí.- Bufó Edward. Sin duda Emmett había hecho algún comentario fuera de lugar sobre Bella.

-¡Jasper sigue metiéndose con mis emociones! No es mi culpa.- Se quejó Emmett. Obviamente, Jasper se había aburrido y manipuló a Emmett para que dijera algo estúpido y Edward sobreactuó como siempre.

-¡Oh Edward, solo porque no puedas controlar tu temperamento no hace que la culpa sea de Jasper!- se entrometió Alice, protegiendo a su marido aunque, a decir verdad, sabía que tenía la culpa.

-Bueno, si tu esposo dejara de meter al mío en problemas, realmente lo apreciaría Alice. ¡Y tú y tu noviecita necesitan ser menos sensibles!- siseó Rosalie apuntando un dedo hacia Edward y Bella. Ella aun se rehusaba a aceptar a Bella como parte de la familia y obviamente era la única que se permitía manipular constantemente el frágil estado emocional de Emmett.

-Hola Carlisle. ¿Qué tal fue tu día?- preguntó Bella tímidamente desde el sofá. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el humano el único sensible? Creerías que con tantos años de experiencia al menos seriamos capaces de comenzar a manejar la relación más importante de nuestras vidas.

-Hola Bella. Tuve un terrible día, gracias por preguntar. Y en cuanto al resto de ustedes, ¡quiero tener una reunión familiar ahora mismo! ¿Bella serias tan amable de unirte?- le sonreí a ella, pero me volví para mirar al resto de mi familia mientras caminaban silenciosamente hacia la mesa del comedor. Cuando todos estaban ubicados, tomé mi lugar en la cabeza de la mesa. Normalmente me sentaría, pero estaba tan irritado y entonces comencé a caminar detrás de las sillas mientras trataba de averiguar que teníamos que hacer para arreglar esta situación. Todos esperaban pacientemente y me dieron un momento con mis pensamientos.

Este tipo de bienvenida en mi casa se había vuelto una rutina. Atravesaba la puerta solo para ver a los chicos peleándose por el suelo, el destrozo de la casa de Esme, o las chicas estaban discutiendo por cosas sin importancia entre ellas. Cosas como estas suceden cuando las personas viven juntas por tantas décadas, en cierta forma era normal, pero el hecho de que continuasen peleando por las mismas ridiculeces comenzaban a hacerme perder la paciencia.

Tenían que detenerse y tomé una decisión de cómo proceder. Lo odiarían y no estaba seguro de que funcionara pero había ciertas cosas que necesitaban ser acomodadas por la familia y vi esto como una forma segura de actuar. Se veían forzados a comportarse de la mejor manera, y quien sabe, quizás mejore o a lo mejor moleste a los demás para comportarse mejor.

_Sal de mi cabeza Edward, te enterarás cuando ellos lo hagan. Y no te va a gustar mi decisión, pero tú y Bella la seguirán sin quejas_. Edward asintió a modo de disculpa, sabiendo que le había atrapado.

Ese chico odiaba tener que esperar como el resto. Entonces Alice gruñó, obviamente había visto mi decisión ahora que la había hecho. -Es suficiente, Alice.- Respondí ante sus enormes ojos y sus cejas levantadas. Castañeó su mandíbula y se tranquilizó.

-Gracias a todos por venir a esta reunión. Quería hablarle sobre unas cosas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente por aquí.- Comencé tranquilamente. Vi a Edward rodar sus ojos, Emmett señalo a Jasper y Rosalie lanzo una mirada en dirección a Bella. Un comienzo perfecto…mi predispuesta familia.

-Por las ultimas semanas, he notado que las discusiones por aquí han aumentado…las peleas suceden a diario y el ataque verbal entre ustedes, y a nuestros invitados,- Asentí hacia Bella -se han vuelto más frecuentes que nunca. No culpo a nadie en particular,- Emmett tosió el nombre de Jasper haciendo que Alice le golpeara. Crucé mis brazos y espere a tener nuevamente su atención. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirándoles, bajaron su vista hacia la mesa.

-Esta es una de las cosas que pueden sucederle a nuestra especie cuando pasamos cada minuto del día juntos durante décadas. No quiero que nadie se valla, o vivan solos por un tiempo, no creo que sea la mejor solución para esta situación. Tengo otra sugerencia que me gustaría que la familia probara, y cuando digo familia, te incluyo en ella, Bella.- Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras una nerviosa sonrisa jugo en sus labios. Obviamente Rosalie rodó sus ojos cuando llame a Bella parte de la familia, pero lo era tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, aun si era humana. Aquí es donde las cosas se pondrían problemáticas…respiré profundamente y dije, -Como cabeza de esta casa estoy tomando la decisión de que todos vallamos a terapia familiar.

Edward lanzó su mano contra la mesa y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en voz baja, simplemente le ignoré. Rosalie continuó mirándose las uñas, ignorándome por completo. Emmett se retorció ante la sugerencia mientras podía sentir la confusión de Jasper desde la mesa. Alice aun tenía su mandíbula cerrada y se rehusaba a mirarme. Mis ojos inmediatamente fueron a los de Esme, ella seria la voz de la razón, ella sabría por que esto era necesario.

-¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea, Carlisle?- preguntó mirando de tanto en tanto la reacción de los chicos. -¿En realidad hay terapeutas para familias de vampiros?

-Bueno, no, pero acaba de entrar al hospital un nuevo terapeuta familiar humano y creo que podrá ayudarnos. He almorzado unas pocas veces con él y he oído que es bastante bueno, creo que a todos les gustara el Dr. Dover, es joven y tiene nuevas ideas. Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Bella miró a Edward, quien había asumido su postura de demasiado-estrés con sus dedos presionando el tabique nasal, antes de hablar. -Um, yo iré Carlisle si crees que podrá ayudar a todos.- Su voz era demasiado tímida, pero sabía que era una chica testaruda y cuando tomaba una decisión se quedaba con ella lo que significaba…que Edward ahora iría así lo quisiera o no. Nunca dejaría a Bella hacer esto sola. Sonreí.

_Parece que te nos unirás hijo, estoy tan feliz._

Edward me miró, y rápidamente se puso a trabajar con Bella ya que se dio cuenta que eran combo en el tratado. -Bella, no tienes que ir a terapia con mi familia. Solo por que ellos tienen problemas mentales, no quiere decir que tengas que soportar este tipo de castigo.

-¡Y eso lo dice nuestro hermano suicida! ¡Edward, si alguien necesita estar allí eres tú! Todos hemos soportado tu odio por ti mismo, tus problemas de ira y tus nuevas tendencias acosadoras por más de medio siglo.- Le lanzó Rosalie. Edward se puso de pie, pero Bella se aferró de su brazo. Edward la miró y ella respondió simplemente -Por favor, siéntate Edward.- Y él le escuchó. Realmente ella era lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido.

-Rosalie tiene razón.- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos a terapia si es Edward el que tiene problemas? Hazle ir y cuando sea normal, todo estará bien.- Bramó Emmett.

Alcé mis manos para detenerles. -Escuchen, si quieren que vaya por la habitación diciendo porque creo que deben ir a terapia, bien. Edward…bueno, ya sabes porque, Rose acaba de decírtelo.- Edward gruñó en dirección a Rosalie. Bella apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Jasper, con los poderes viene la responsabilidad. Sentir nuestras emociones es algo que no puedes controlar, pero manipularlas para tu entretenimiento es otra cosa y lo haces todo el tiempo, como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad compulsiva. Sin mencionar el hecho que tu falta de control casi termina con la vida de Bella quizás deberías concentrarte más en tu estado emocional en lugar del de los demás.

-Alice, tu también manipulas y te metes en las cosas que no son tus asuntos. El futuro de Bella y Edward es su futuro. Deja que las personas cometan sus propios errores deja de tratar de controlar el poder del universo. La gente comete errores así es como aprenden. Tienes que admitir que tu adicción por ir de compras esta yéndose fuera de control. ¿Y por qué te importa tanto que es lo que se ponga Bella? Ella es una persona real, Alice, déjala ser quien es. No es tu muñeca personal.- Alice se mostró avergonzada y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Rosalie, por alguna razón tienes un problema con Bella y no haces nada por ocultarlo ¿Cual es el gran secreto? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Necesitas tanto ser el centro de atención? He tratado de hablarlo contigo tal como con cualquier otro miembro de la familia y te rehusaste a escuchar. Bella será parte de la familia y tienes que hacerte a la idea. Edward la ama. Sé que ves eso, ahora acéptalo.- Rosalie me envió rayos con sus ojos.

-Emmett tienes que ser más considerado con todos. A nadie le gusta ser el constante centro de las bromas. Tú disfrutas haciendo a los demás sentirse incómodos. Se ha convertido en un juego avergonzar a Edward y a Bella a diario. Sabes que nunca termina bien, aun así continúas. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de ser siempre el 'chico gracioso'? ¿Qué inseguridades ocultas tras la risa?- La cabeza de Emmett cayó en señal de derrota.

-Esme y yo hemos tratado de hacer todo lo que pudimos pero ahora creo que es hora de buscar ayuda profesional. No espero que ninguno de ustedes disfrute esto, pero espero que respeten mi opinión y participen. ¿Está claro?- pregunté.

Mientras mire alrededor de la sala, vi a Esme asintiendo. Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas y una pequeña sonrisa, Edward rodó sus ojos, pero Bella ya había aceptado ir así que iría quisiera o no. Rosalie murmuró un 'bien' en voz baja, y Emmett me alzó sus pulgares así que todos aceptaron, a regañadientes.

-¿Quieres que el Doctor Dover sepa que tus hijos conviven en parejas bajo tu propio techo, papa?- aguijoneó Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, Emmett, preferiría que eso quede entre nosotros. Si es posible…Conociendo a Emmett y el humor de Edward, asumía que a uno de ellos se le escaparía y si tenía que adivinar, seguramente Emmett sería el que tire las semillas para hablar.

-Haré unas llamadas y veré cuan pronto podemos ver al doctor.

_Edward, se hace tarde, Bella necesita ir a su casa._ El asintió y se llevo a Bella de la mano.

-Buenas noches Carlisle.- Bella dijo mientras paso por mi lado y me dio un abrazo de despedida.

-Hasta luego Bella, gracias por escuchar y ayudarme con Edward.- Reí, no tenía sentido susurrar, Edward me oiría de todos modos.

-Esto será interesante…- sonrió.

-¡No tienes idea!- No pude evitar reírme. ¿Acaso acabe de sugerir que siete vampiros y un humano fueran a terapia familiar? Esto sería una locura.


	2. ¿Como se llama?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y lugares pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_.

La historia original pertenece a _VJGM_ y tengo su permiso para esta traducción.

_Family Therapy - Cull__en Style: www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3883938 /1/ Family therapy Cullen Style_ (sin espacios)

_ VJGM perf__il: www. fanfiction. net /u/ 1378061 /vjgm_ (sin espacios)

--

**¿Cómo se llama? - Carlisle POV**

Habían pasado diez días desde que sugerí que todos fuéramos a terapia familiar y las cosas se habían calmado un poco entre los chicos, pero eso era porque la mayoría de ellos no se hablaban. Edward y Rosalie se rehusaban a estar en la misma habitación y Emmett y Alice se habían metido en una discusión sobre Jasper y termino mal, así que pasaban la mayor parte del día ignorándose.

Hoy era nuestra primera entrevista con el doctor. Esme y yo esperábamos pacientemente fuera de la oficina del doctor a que los chicos llegaran. Miré nuevamente al reloj y Esme apoyó su mano sobre mi pierna.

-Estarán aquí, Carlisle, te dieron su palabra. Edward seguramente dejó a Bella manejar para que les tomara más tiempo llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa segura -Y conociendo a Emmett y a Jasper, habrán apostado a ver quién puede manejar más lento. Asegurémonos de mencionar su pequeña obsesión por las apuestas al doctor también…- No pude contener mi risa en ese punto y Esme tampoco.

Nuestro feliz momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe, revelando a cinto vampiros enojados y una aterrorizada humana.

-Hola niños. ¿Están listos para la cita?- Traté de decirlo con falso entusiasmo. Recibí unos cuantos gruñidos del grupo.

-No le gruñan a su padre. Y recuerden, espero que todos se comporten cuando entremos por esa puerta. Su padre trabaja en este hospital, por favor no olviden eso.- Esme miró a cada uno de sus rostros antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina del doctor. Uno a uno llenó la habitación, con las cabezas gachas hacia el suelo. Yo esperé, hasta que todos estaban seguros, dentro de la oficina antes de entrar.

Aquí vamos. Me dije a mí mismo.

Fuimos acomodados en una larga sala de conferencias con una mesa ovalada en el medio, rodeada por doce sillas. La recepcionista nos pidió que nos pusiéramos cómodos y que el doctor estaría con nosotros en unos minutos.

-¿Qué…no hay sillones?- preguntó Alice decepcionada. -Pensé que íbamos a recostarnos y a soltar la lengua.

-Yo esperaba tomar una siesta…- resopló Rosalie.

Respiré profundamente y traté de tranquilizarme. Solo iba a empeorar las cosas...Emmett se puso de pie comenzó a leer los diplomas enmarcados que colgaban de la pared. Su rostro examinaba uno que a decir por el formato del mismo era la licencia del Dr. Dover cuando de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Unos segundos después, Edward rió histéricamente, aparentemente vio que le había causado tanta gracia a Emmett.

-¿Les molestaría compartir que es lo gracioso, o prefieren mantenerlo en una broma privada?- traté de sonar tan desinteresado como pude, esperando que se tranquilizaran antes de que el doctor llegara.

Edward inspiró antes de soltar unas cuantas palabras, -Su...nombre...Dr...Dover...Benjamin...en...ingles es...oh Dios...- A este punto Bella y Jasper explotaron en risas e hicieron que Emmett comenzara nuevamente.

Mire a Edward y pensé ¿Que es lo gracioso Edward? Actúan como niños de dos años.

Edward cerró sus ojos para controlarse, sabiendo que mi paciencia estaba pasando el límite y aun no habíamos visto al doctor. -Carlisle...su nombre es Benjamin Dover...prénsalo en ingles...- Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a sonreír, así que obviamente lo entendían. -Dr. Ben...Dover...es como si se llamara...Incli...Nate. Sus padres no deberían de quererle mucho que digamos...- Y con eso mi habitualmente tranquilo hijo, se cayó de su silla.

Miré a Esme, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, en estos momentos. Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo -Quizás deberíamos irnos, esto nunca va a dar resultado.- Ni bien terminé de decir aquello, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y el Dr. Dover se quedó paralizado en la puerta, sorprendido ante la escena.

Edward estaba desparramado por el suelo, Emmett estaba reclinado contra la pared riéndose con tanta fuerza que los diplomas y las fotos se sacudían, las chicas tenían sus rostros escondidos entre sus brazos sobre la mesa y Jasper estaba sentado agarrándose su estomago sin poder hablar. Mortificado, me puse de pie y extendí mi mano al doctor -Dr. Dover muchas gracias por vernos. Esta es mi esposa Esme...y estos son nuestros niños...creo que están un poco nerviosos.- Murmuré esperando explicar su bizarro comportamiento.

Esme tomó control de la situación -Chicos, por favor contrólense para que podamos presentarles con el Dr. Dover.- Instantáneamente todos se tranquilizaron, Bella aun seguía respirando bocanadas de aire y su rostro estaba de un brillante color rosa. Los chicos se mordieron sus labios y Alice tapó su boca con sus manos para calmar sus risitas. -Gracias.- Dijo Esme volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

Los chicos rodearon la mesa y se presentaron ante el doctor, y todos trataron de mantener la compostura cuándo lo hicieron, gracias a Dios.

-Entonces Carlisle ¿Puedes explicarme porque decidiste probar la terapia familiar?- preguntó el Dr. Dover mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa, interesado.

-Bueno, tenemos una situación bastante inusual en nuestra casa. Habiendo adoptado tantos chicos de la misma edad, nos ha dado una gran variedad de problemas. Cinco adolescentes bajo un mismo techo por tantos años y todos en relaciones pueden hacer las cosas un poco estresantes a veces. También nos hemos mudado varias veces, para añadir más estrés seguramente.- Parecía como si hubiera estado hablando demasiado tiempo así que mire a Esme para que me ayudara.

-Creemos que los chicos podrían hablar un poco sobre las cosas que les molestan, limpiar el aire si puede, luego podríamos trabajar para arreglar nuestros problemas y seguir adelante. Creo que por eso estamos aquí doctor.- Dijo Esme con confianza. Los chicos se negaban a mirarse entre ellos o al doctor, probablemente temían volver a reírse.

El Dr. Dover se aclaró la garganta cuando termino de anotar las cosas en su cuadernillo. -Ok, déjenme ver si entendí la dinámica familiar… ¿Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos?- ambos asintieron con sus cabezas, -¿Y Emmett, Alice y Edward son hermanos?- Edward asintió por los tres. Entonces el Doctor se dirigió a Bella, -¿Y tu Bella, eres la novia de Edward?- Bella, obviamente, se ruborizó y respondió con un rápido 'Si'. El doctor apuntó unas cosas más antes de volver a ver a Bella.

-Entonces,- comenzó el doctor Dover -¿Por dónde empezamos?- Una inocente pregunta, pero sin embargo creo que no espero ver cinco dedos señalando a la misma persona; Edward.

-Te dije que esto era una mala idea.- Gruñó Edward a Bella quien era la única persona que no le señalaba, cuando el doctor hizo su pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que todos te señalaron cuando hice la pregunta, Edward?- preguntó el doctor con curiosidad. Su bolígrafo estaba sobre el anotador esperando escribir su respuesta.

-Por qué me odian.- Dijo simplemente, con su voz carente de expresión.

-Edward no te odiamos, es solo que tienes problemas, graves problemas, Edward.- Dijo Alice.

-¿Y Alice, cuales crees que sean los problemas de Edward?- preguntó el Dr. Dover.

-Bueno, veamos, no soy profesional, pero en el pasado ha tenido tendencias suicidas, suele sobreactuar, es sobre protector, es masoquista y constantemente se refiere a si mismo como un monstruo, solo por mencionar algunas…- Alice relato algunas cosas de Edward sin detenerse para respirar.

-No te olvides de que es un reprimido sexual- se entrometió Emmett. Edward se levantó de la mesa y estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Si querido hermano, puede que sea un reprimido, pero tú, tú y tu compañera sin embargo ¡Son dos pervertidos sexuales!- Los ojos de Edward estaban negros como el carbón mientras hablaba. Bella corrió a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Emmett ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerle eso? Sabes que le molesta y aun así no pierdes la oportunidad de meter tus garras...- Nunca antes había visto a Bella tan enfadada con Emmett. Esto no sería bueno...Rosalie se puso de pie.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a mí…hermano…insignificante niñita.- Rosalie editó bien su oración, pero Bella le entendió. Volvía a ser insultada por ser humana. Ahí iba Edward…

-Discúlpate con ella, Rose.- Ordenó Edward. El, por supuesto, se paró delante de Bella, asumiendo una postura protectora. En todo este tiempo el doctor escribía furiosamente…

¡genial, ya había llegado a la segunda página!

-Vamos chicos, relájense.- dijo Jasper mientras sentía una extraña sensación en mi estomago. Edward se tranquilizó un poco pero entonces, Bella, se inclinó hacia él y le besó, tomándole desprevenido. Vi a Jasper reírse.

-¡Jasper Hale! Detente ahora mismo.- Le regañé. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Nos calmó a todos pero hizo que Bella se sintiera lujuriosa frente al doctor.

¡Ahora Bella era la que parecía una pervertida! Bella se ruborizó en nuevos tonos de rosa antes de alejarse corriendo de Edward y esconder su rostro en la mesa. Edward, esperando confortarla, fue hacia ella y tomó su mano gentilmente, sin apartar sus ojos de Jasper. Escuché como el lápiz del doctor se detenía de a poco.

-Ok, eso fue un buen intercambio...Edward, ya que eres el centro del mismo ¿Te molestaría responderme unas cosas de las que tu hermana acaba de decir?- preguntó el Dr. Dover cuidadosamente. Se daba cuenta de que si presionaba demasiado a Edward se iría, y quizás nunca volvería. En eso tenía razón.

¿Por favor Edward? Solo inténtalo...por mí. Pensé. Escuché a Edward respirar profundamente.

-¿Que quiere saber?- Su voz sonaba más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Abrirse resultaría más difícil para Edward que para cualquiera de los demás.

-¿Es verdad que trataste de suicidarte?- la cabeza de Bella se alzó, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuanto fue?

-Hace más o menos cuatro meses.

-¿Puedes decirme que te llevó a eso?- Presionó el doctor…los ojos de Bella estaban bien abiertos y rozaba la mano de Edward, mirándole de cerca. Edward miró a Rosalie y le lanzó una mirada, solo Dios sabe lo que acaba de pensar, y entonces vi las comisuras de sus labios curvándose sutilmente.

Edward... fue todo lo que pude pensar antes de que hablara.

-Todo fue un malentendido. Estoy bien y no tengo intenciones de morir, jamás.- ¿Ahora hacia bromas? Esto iba a ponerse feo, Edward nunca hacia bromas.

-Edward, me resulta difícil creer que estas perfectamente luego de sentir tanto despecho como para considerar quitarte la vida. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a querer matarte?- dijo el doctor, con una nueva página dedicada al suicidio de Edward, esperando ser usada.

Edward se detuvo unos instantes, y Rosalie y Alice se removieron incomodas en sus sillas. El doctor notó su comportamiento y anotó algo. Rosalie no pudo aguantar más la mirada de Edward y abrió su boca -¡Fue culpa de Bella! Por ella es que intento matarse.- Genial.

Bella se sorprendió, Edward sonrió, lo cual no era la reacción que esperaba de él, y Alice chilló, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Jasper. Emmett solo sacudió su cabeza en dirección a Edward, en señal de advertencia.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa trato de matarse y nunca me lo perdonare. Pero fui a salvarlo ¿Recuerdas Rosalie? Fui yo quien lo trajo en una pieza.- Dijo Bella entre sollozos.

-¿Edward?- el Dr. Dover le miró seriamente, tratando de leer las expresiones de su rostro. Edward era el que mejor controlaba sus expresiones, el doctor no podía obtener ninguna información útil a menos que Edward quisiera dársela.

-Fue todo un mal entendido como dije. Traté me matarme, pero solo fue porque creí que Bella había muerto y no iba a vivir sin ella.- Estaba siendo honesto, eso era bueno. Nuevamente las comisuras e sus labios se curvaron, probablemente estaba leyendo la mente del doctor y preparando su próxima respuesta.

-¿De qué va ese malentendido al que te refieres?- preguntó el doctor.

-Mis hermanas me mintieron y me dijeron que Bella estaba muerta, así que creo que es su culpa que haya tratado de matarme.- Dijo Edward, a decir verdad quería estrangularlo.

La reacción de Bella fue de sorpresa, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice estaban de pie gritándole a Edward quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en la silla, sonriendo. Realmente estaba sonriendo. Las manos del doctor volaban por las hojas mientras trataba de grabar la escena que presenciaba. Paso rápidamente unas cuantas páginas de anotaciones, creo que iban unas siete…la mano de Esme fue hacia su boca cuando se volteo hacia mí, -Carlisle ¿En que estábamos pensando? Si no estuviera muerta, definitivamente me moriría de la vergüenza.- Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias a Dios por la confidencialidad doctor-paciente.- Bromeé. Miré a Alice quien estaba de pie sobre la silla sacudiendo su dedo hacia Edward.

-¿Te olvidas que fue tu culpa que Bella saltara de el acantilado en primer lugar? Tu eres el que la abandono, le partiste el corazón.- Las palabras de Alice golpearon duro a Bella y a Edward. Ambos se sintieron dolidos al recordar aquella oscura época en la cual ambos eran tan miserables.

De todas formas, Edward se recuperó rápidamente, -Bueno, no olvidemos la razón por la cual yo la deje en primer lugar, porque Jasper trato de matarla en su cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas eso? ¡Trataba de mantenerla a salvo!- Jasper se quedó estático al recordar su tropezón. Una ola de culpa nos invadió a todos haciendo que todos nos sentáramos en nuestras sillas. Bella se cruzó por la mesa para tomar la mano de Jasper.

-Sabes que te he perdonado ¿Verdad?- Realmente era una persona especial. Edward tenía suerte de tenerla. Jasper le dio una suave sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza. Ahora el alivio flotaba por la habitación mientras dábamos un suspiro colectivo y nos tranquilizábamos.

El Dr. Dover se sentó aturdido y sacudió su mano, seguramente se le estaba acalambrando de tomar tantas notas. Estábamos sentados en silencio mientras él volvió a mirar sus notas, asegurándose de haber apuntado la información pertinente.

-Entonces, solo quiero asegurarme de que tengo bien las cosas. Hace cuatro meses, Edward trato de matarse porque pensó que Bella había muerto. Esto fue una malinterpretada información que sus hermanas le dieron, pero ellas creían que era correcta ¿Verdad?- Todos murmuraron un rápido 'si'.

-De alguna forma Bella le salvo y ahora son felices. Y la razón por la cual Edward y Bella no fueron felices antes y Edward la dejo, para mantenerla a salvo, fue después de que Jasper tratara de matarla en su cumpleaños. Pero Bella le perdono por eso. ¿Eso es bastante acertado?- El doctor escaneó la sala esperando nuestra reacción.

Los ocho asentimos confirmando la información. El doctor respiró profundamente y tomó el teléfono. -Stephenie, cancele mis próximas tres citas, esto me tomara un tiempo.


	3. ¿Acaba de decir que

--

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo de adjudico la traducción.**

_--_

**¡¿ACABA DE DECIR QUE...**

**Dr. Dover POV  
**  
Mientras estaba sentado en la cafetería almorzando, miré la hoja de papel que tenía frente a mí, observando el horario de mis citas de la tarde. Un nombre en particular estaba frente a mí; la familia Cullen.

Al estar en un nuevo hospital, no conocía muy bien al Dr. Cullen, pero en mi primera semana me había invitado a acompañarle a la cafetería unas cuantas ocasiones, y parecía bastante amable. Durante nuestros almuerzos, el mencionaba lo que ocurría en su casa y me sentí bastante honrado cuando me pidió de ver a su familia en terapia. Tenia entendido que había adoptado unos cuantos adolescentes, lo cual me impresionaba siendo que era tan joven. Asumí que tendrían todas las mismas edades y no pude imaginar a mi esposa teniendo cinco adolescentes corriendo por la casa. Ya nos era bastante difícil acordarnos de alimentar al perro y al pez dorado regularmente.

Me apresuré con el almuerzo, esperando tener unos minutos para poder responder mis e-mails antes de tener la sesión con los Cullen. Salté dentro del elevador y me dirigí a mi oficina cuando vi al doctor Cullen y a su esposa, asumí, sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, se veían bastante nerviosos. Podía imaginar que esto era bastante estresante para ellos, pero me sentía seguro de poder ayudarlos a trabajar sus problemas. Entré a la puerta trasera de la oficina y vi a mi secretaria Stephenie fascinada con otro de sus libros nuevamente.

-¿Qué estamos leyendo hoy, Stephenie? ¿Otra novela de romance? ¿Fabio también está en esta?- le bromeé.

Sin levantar la vista de su libro, cambió la página y contestó. -Hoy no hay Fabio alguno, Dr. Dover…esta vez son vampiros.- Dijo con una sonrisa y enterró su nariz en el libro.

-OK, bueno después de que Drácula muerda a su reciente victima, podrías asegurarte de acomodar al Dr. Cullen y a su familia en la sala de conferencia. Estarán aquí en cualquier minuto y en total serán ocho.

-¿Va a venir el Dr. Cullen?- Chillo Stephenie alegremente. Inmediatamente dejó el libro en el suelo y comenzó a aplicar una nueva capa de maquillaje en su rostro. Mientras me aleje, le vi peinándose el pelo rápidamente y arrojándose una goma de mascar en su boca. Supongo que alguien estaba enamorada. Solo esperaba que no se lanzara frente a toda la familia. Eso no seria un buen comienzo para nuestra sesión…

Señora Cullen, lamento que mi secretaria se haya lanzado a su marido cuando entro por la puerta. Espero que sus hijos no queden marcados de por vida...entonces cuénteme sus problemas.

Estaba chequeando la computadora, cuando oí a Stephenie guiarles hacia la sala de conferencias. Estaban bastante tranquilos. Solo podía escuchar a Carlisle cuando entraban a la habitación. Estaba terminando con mi último e-mail cuando escuche risas desde la sala de conferencias. Salí de mi oficina y mire a Stephenie quien se sobresalto al oír que las risas eran con más fuerza.

-Estaban bien cuando me fui...dijo inocentemente y rápidamente volvió a su libro. Escuché un fuerte golpe.

Tomé la tabla de apuntes, una nueva carpeta de la repisa y un block de notas en blanco, y me dirigí a la sala de conferencias donde podía escuchar las risas con más fuerza. ¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? Pensé para mi mismo, mientras que con cautela abría la puerta.

Carlisle y su esposa estaban sentados formalmente en sus sillas viéndose bastante avergonzados mientras miraban a sus hijos. Una de los chicos, quien parecía un físico culturista, estaba recostado contra la pared, riendo y sacudiéndose violentamente, creí que mis diplomas caerían al suelo. Preguntar a ese por esteroides, pensé para mi mismo.

Otro de los chicos, quien parecía ser el mas joven, estaba recostado en el suelo riendo histéricamente. Asumí que se había caído de la silla que estaba vacía a su lado. Eso explica el fuerte ruido. El tercer chico era un rubio larguirucho que sostenía su estomago mientras señalaba al enorme chico que estaba en la pared. Todas las chicas estaban con sus cabezas enterradas en la mesa, golpeándola mientras se reían.

Debí de haber tenido alguna expresión en particular en mi rostro, por que el Dr. Cullen y su esposa saltaron de sus asientos y se apresuraron hacia mí.

-Dr. Dover muchas gracias por vernos. Esta es mi esposa Esme...y estos son nuestros niños...creo que están un poco nerviosos.- Carlisle tomo mi mano y su esposa hizo igual, dándome una calida sonrisa. Ambos tenían las manos mas frías que jamás sentí. Será mejor que le pida a Stephenie que suba la calefacción. No necesito que los pacientes se mueran congelados. Hice una nota mental.

-Chicos, por favor contrólense para que podamos presentarles con el Dr. Dover.- Dijo Esme con suavidad, estaba seguro de que nadie más que Carlisle y yo podríamos oírle sobre las risas, pero estaba equivocado. Instantáneamente todos volvieron a sus lugares. Una chica de cabello castaño trataba de recobrar el aliento, pero el resto estaba en silencio excepto por la mas pequeña de los Cullen quien tenia su mano sobre su boca para silenciar las risitas.

Impresionante. Pensé. Respetan a su madre, eso es bueno. Un problema menos con el que lidiar.

El chico que había estado en el suelo fue el primero en presentarse. -Hola, Dr. Dover. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Bella Swan.- Extendió su mano hacia mi, y nuevamente me encontré con una mano congelada.

Apretón fuerte, confiado, no deja que su novia se presente a ella misma…obviamente problemas de control.

Note que sus ojos cambiaron de calidos a serios rápidamente. Cambios de humor también...el suspiró y se reclinó contra la silla mientras Bella tomaba mi mano tímidamente. Escondió su rostro tras su cabello como una especie de escudo protector cuando se ruborizo.

Problemas de inseguridad...seguramente a causa de el novio sobre protector.

Otra mueca por parte de Edward. Problemas de enojo también...posiblemente Bi-polar.

La próxima en presentarse fue la pequeña de los Cullen, quien ahora saltaba entusiasmadamente en su asiento. -Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon Cullen ¡Pero puede llamarme Alice!- por sus saltitos en el asiento pude ver que era una persona bastante energética.

Déficit de atención, probablemente desorden de Hiperactividad, con algunos problemas de control de impulsos. Me pregunto si ya fue medicada por ello.

-Jasper Hale.- Fue todo lo que el rubio larguirucho dijo, casi haciendo contacto visual conmigo.

Emocionalmente retraído, posible depresión, hombre de pocas palabras.

Volví a mirar a Edward, podía jurar que acababa de contener una risa pero entonces me miró. Estaba perfectamente compuesto pero sus ojos no eran tan hostiles como hacia unos momentos. Sacudí mi cabeza y me volví hacia el enorme chico sentado a mi lado. Se puso de pie y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡He doctor! Emmett Cullen, encantado de conocerle. ¿Tienen salas familiares en el loquero?- Su risa estallo en la habitación. El resto de los Cullen estaban sentados con sus bocas abiertas ante el comentario.

Impulsivo, sin restricciones espaciales ¿Me pregunto que oculta detrás de tanto humor?

La ultima en presentarse fue unan hermosa joven rubia que estaba sentada a un lado de Emmett. -Hola. Rosalie Hale.- Murmuro sin apartar la vista de su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que había sacado de su cartera.

Vanidad, preocupada por si misma, egocentrismo, complejo de ser el centro del universo.

Edward tosió, aunque se parecía mas a una risa, pero cuando me voltea a ver, estaba examinando su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de su novia sobre la mesa.

-Bueno es un placer conocerlos a todos. Gracias por venir. Creo que tengo que presentarme, soy el doctor Benjamin Dover y he estado en prácticas privadas por tres años. Mi esposa y yo nos mudamos aquí desde Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania hace dos meses, y por ahora disfruto bastante de estar aquí en Forks.

Carlisle estaba acomodado en la punta de la mesa, me ubique en el extremo opuesto, así podría tener una buena visión de la familia. Deje la carpeta en la mesa, hice unas notas iniciales sobre quien era quien para no olvidarme. Con mi nuevo anotador listo, hice mi primera pregunta.

-Entonces Carlisle ¿Puedes explicarme por que decidiste probar la terapia familiar?

Carlisle y Esme explicaron su situación tan inusual y ambos esperaban que los chicos se abrieran sobre lo que les molestaba para así poder resolver sus problemas y seguir adelante. Estaba realmente impresionado por el afecto en sus voces cuando hablaban de sus hijos.

Anote rápidamente lo que habían dicho. Cuando terminaron quise resolver el tema de las adopciones.

-Ok, déjenme ver si entendí la dinámica familiar… ¿Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos?- Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas. -¿Y Emmett, Alice y Edward son hermanos?- Edward respondió por todos ellos. Mi atención se dirigió hacia la chica de largo cabello castaño quien tomaba nerviosamente la mano de Edward. -¿Y tu Bella, eres la novia de Edward?- su rostro inmediatamente se volvió rojo y escuche su suave respuesta.

-Si.- Anote la información en el cuaderno de apuntes antes de proseguir. Me pregunté por que la novia de Edward estaba en la visita inicial.

Todos habían permanecido tranquilos, quería lanzar una pregunta que encendiera la conversación o quizás alguna pelea para ver que sucedía. -Entonces ¿Por donde empezamos?-

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, pero inmediatamente cinco dedos señalaban a una misma dirección, directo a Edward. No me sorprende realmente. Me dije a mi mismo.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, quien obviamente era la única que no le señalaba. -Te dije que esto era una mala idea.- Su rostro tenía una expresión entre furiosa y mortificada.

Tratando de enfocarme en Edward en esos momentos, pregunte; -¿Por qué crees que todos te señalaron cuando hice la pregunta, Edward?- todos parecían mirarle intensamente, esperando que explotara.

-Por que me odian.- Dijo Edward sin expresión alguna en su voz. Genial. Se esta encerrando. Obviamente es un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Realmente sentía que le odiaban? ¿Como si fuera el extraño?

-Edward no te odiamos, es solo que tienes problemas, graves problemas, Edward.- Dijo la tan activa Alice. Bueno esto será interesante…

-¿Y Alice, cuales crees que sean los problemas de Edward?- Edward se siente perseguido por su familia y su hermana esta lista para arrojarle primera bajo el autobús, así que veamos a donde nos lleva esto.

-Bueno, veamos, no soy profesional, pero en el pasado ha tenido tendencias suicidas, suele sobreactuar, es sobre protector, es masoquista y constantemente se refiere a si mismo como un monstruo, solo por mencionar algunas…- relató sin respirar.

¿Suicida? Puedo ver eso, parece estar demasiado atado. Ya había escogido lo de sobre protector y que sobreactúa, se resiste a si mismo…masoquista…quizás por eso es que Bella esta aquí…

-No te olvides de que es un reprimido sexual- Su hermano Emmett se entrometió felizmente. Comencé a escribir rápidamente cuando escuché a Edward levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Si querido hermano, puede que sea un reprimido, pero tu, tu y tu compañera sin embargo ¡Son dos pervertidos sexuales!- puso gran énfasis en la palabra compañera. Preguntar a Emmett sobre su novia y su relación sexual. Escribí en mi anotador.

Bella corrió a su lado y puso cariñosamente una mano sobre su hombro. -Emmett ¿Por que siempre tienes que hacerle eso? Sabes que le molesta, y aun así no pierdes la oportunidad de meter tus garras... Bella dijo lo que pensaba. Eso era bueno saberlo. Debe sentirse bastante cómoda con los Cullen para hablarle a Emmett de esa forma.

La rubia, Rosalie, se puso de pie -No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi…hermano, tu, tu…insignificante niñita.- Había una gran odio detrás de las palabras de Rosalie. Era peculiar en énfasis que puso en las palabras hermano y niñita…como si tuvieran un doble significado. Rosalie y Emmett, vinculo cercano. Anoté en la hoja.

-Discúlpate con ella Rose.- Edward gruño. Edward y Rosalie, relación explosiva. Anoté. Creo que nunca había llenado tantas páginas en solo cinco minutos luego de la presentación.

El súper tranquilo Jasper habló más que su nombre. -Vamos chicos, relájense.- Aun no podía averiguar como sucedió, pero cualquier tensión que hubiera en la pelea, se había ido.

Eso fue extraño. Me dije a mi mismo. Estaba completamente distraído cuando repentinamente Bella se arrojó sobre Edward y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en medio de la sala. Por la expresión de Edward pude ver que le tomo por sorpresa. El resto de los Cullen la miraban con sus ojos abiertos. -¡Jasper Hale! Detente ahora mismo.- Gritó Carlisle.

¿Es adicta al sexo? Lo anotaré como problemas de control de impulsos hasta que sepa más.

Continué garabateando mis preguntas y sospechas por unos minutos. Bella se había desligado de lo que fuera que la controlaba y se vio avergonzada. Edward había vuelto a la mesa, tratando de reconfortarla pero aun mirando en silencio a Jasper. Jasper causa problemas.

-Ok, eso fue un buen intercambio...Edward, ya que eres el centro del mismo ¿Te molestaría responderme unas cosas de las que tu hermana acaba de decir?- Traté de entrometerme con cuidado, sentí que estaba cerca de salir de la sala en cualquier segundo.

Escuché a Edward respirar profundamente. -¿Que quiere saber?- su voz era apenas un poco mas alta que un susurro. Decidí empezar con lo más importante que Alice dijo.

-¿Es verdad que trataste de suicidarte?- Bella obviamente reacciono mirando al techo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si.- Nuevamente su voz sonaba carente de emoción alguna, como si le preguntara cuanto era dos más dos.

-¿Hace cuanto fue?

-Hace más o menos cuatro meses.- ¿Solo cuatro meses? Con razón todos le apuntaron a el cuando pregunte por donde comenzar.

-¿Puedes decirme que te llevo a eso?- mire su reacción cuidadosamente. Sus ojos fueron de Bella a Rosalie y comenzó a mirarla a ella. ¿Qué papel tuvo Rosalie en su intento de suicidio? ¿Acaso su complejo de 'centro del universo' le llevo a la depresión? Por la forma en que le miraba tuvo algo que ver…esperen ¿Acaba de sonreír?

-Todo fue un malentendido. Estoy bien y no tengo intenciones de morir, jamás.- Interesante reacción, hacia tiempo que no oía referencias sobre eso como un malentendido, errores si, pero no era común un simple malentendido. ¿Y dice que va a vivir por siempre? Y Peter Pan jamás creció, seguro. Una gran negación creer que esta bien...

-Edward, me resulta difícil creer que estas perfectamente luego de sentir tanto despecho como para considerar quitarte la vida. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a querer matarte?- pase a una nueva pagina en mi anotador para su respuesta.

Edward se detuvo mirando a sus hermanas. Ambas se endurecieron en sus asientos. Las hermanas jugaron algún rol en el suicidio de Edward. ¿Participes? ¿Causantes? Investigar más. Escribí en el anotador

Sorprendentemente fue Rosalie quien respondió a la pregunta -¡Fue culpa de Bella! Por ella es que intento matarse.- Conciencia culpable para Rosalie, definitivamente esta envuelta de alguna forma.

La novia de Edward sollozó ante la acusación. Alice escondió su rostro en el hombro de Jasper. Relación cercana entre Alice y Jasper. Emmett se acomodó en la silla y sacudió su cabeza a Edward en señal de algún tipo de advertencia. Aparentemente era tan protector con su hermana, como ella lo era con el. Pude notar que Carlisle y Esme se tensaban en sus asientos ante las palabras de Rosalie. Su suicidio aun es un tema bastante duro…

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa trato de matarse y nunca me lo perdonare. Pero fui a salvarlo ¿Recuerdas Rosalie? Fui yo quien lo trajo en una pieza.- ¿Fue a salvarlo? ¿Exactamente a donde fue?

-¿Edward?- pregunté cuando no pude leerlo. No sabía si estaba furioso por que le hubieran detenido, o si culpaba a Bella por todo. Aun no dijo por que trato de matarse. ¿Qué lo llevo a tal extremo? Me pregunté.

-Fue todo un mal entendido como dije. Traté me matarme, pero solo fue por que creí que Bella había muerto y no iba a vivir sin ella.- ¿Creyó que Bella estaba muerta? ¿Ella también tiene tendencias suicidas? Suicidio asesino quizás… sentí mi mano escribir cada palabra que decía.

-¿De que va ese malentendido al que te refieres?- probé.

-Mis hermanas me mintieron y me dijeron que Bella estaba muerta, así que creo que es su culpa que haya tratado de matarme.- ¿Sus hermanas le dijeron que Bella estaba muerta? Realmente deben odiarle.

La habitación estallo luego de la acusación de Edward. Sus hermanos estaban de pie gritándole. Bella parecía que estuviera viendo un monstruo de tres cabezas y Esme y Carlisle tenían sus cabezas juntas, conversando. Edward, por el contrario, estaba sentado con una sonrisa.

Esta familia necesita ayuda. Solo mírenlos...Pensé. Mis manos volaban por las hojas, anotando todas sus reacciones. Pagina tras pagina, anote quien defendía a quien, y quien acusaba al otro. La pequeña Alice, se puso de pie sobre la silla y llamó mi atención. Estaba sacudiendo su dedo hacia Edward y gritaba.

-¿Te olvidas que fue tu culpa que Bella saltara de el acantilado en primer lugar? Tu eres el que la abandono, le partiste el corazón.- ¿Bella estaba en un acantilado? ¿De ahí salvo a Edward? ¿Y por que la dejo con el corazón roto? A mi parecer se veían bastante bien ahora, demasiado juntos.

Veía el dolor y la angustia en los rostros de Bella y de Edward cuando les recordaron aquella parte. Se veían enfermos ante el recuerdo. ¡Co-dependientes! Pensé victorioso en mi mente. Eso era, ellos eran demasiado Co-dependientes.

De todas formas, Edward se recupero rápidamente, -Bueno, no olvidemos la razón por la cual yo la deje en primer lugar, por que Jasper trato de matarla en su cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas eso? ¡Trataba de mantenerla a salvo!- ¿Acaba de decir que...JASPER TRATÓ DE MATARLA? Grité en mi cabeza. ¿Estoy mirando a la cara de un asesino? ¿Por que están tan tranquilos ante eso? ¿Cuantos asesinos conocen como para no hacer de ello un gran problema? Me quedé helado con mi bolígrafo tocando el papel que tenía delante de mi. Si las palabras que Edward había dicho no eran lo suficientemente extrañas, lo que sucedió luego fue demasiado shockeante.

-Sabes que te he perdonado ¿Verdad?- Bella se cruzó por la mesa para tomar la mano de Jasper. El le dio una suave sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza. ¿Le perdona que haya tratado de matarle? ¿Le perdonó? ¿Es la persona más compasiva del mundo o es una completa idiota? ¿Quién es el masoquista ahora?

Mi mano comenzó a acalambrarse luego de haber tomado tantas notas. Seguramente había anotado algo mal, esperaba que fuera así, por que si no esta era con facilidad la familia más disfuncional que atendí en mis limitados años de práctica. Quizás necesite un ala familiar, como Emmett dijo...Me compuse antes de hablar.

-Entonces, solo quiero asegurarme de que tengo bien las cosas. Hace cuatro meses, Edward trato de matarse porque pensó que Bella había muerto. Esto fue una malinterpretada información que sus hermanas le dieron, pero ellas creían que era correcta ¿Verdad?- Todos murmuraron un rápido si. Ok, puedo vivir con esa parte…podemos trabajar esas cosas. Respiré profundamente.

-De alguna forma Bella le salvo y ahora son felices. Y la razón por la cual Edward y Bella no fueron felices antes y Edward la dejo, para mantenerla a salvo, fue después de que Jasper tratara de matarla en su cumpleaños. Pero Bella le perdono por eso. ¿Eso es bastante acertado?- Escaneé la sala, esperando que alguien me contestara. Espere, espere, espere. Casi vomito cuando las ocho cabezas asintieron, confirmándome lo que había preguntado.

Tomé el teléfono. -Stephenie, cancele mis próximas tres citas, esto me tomara un tiempo.


	4. Charla de chicas

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Charla de chicas

Bella POV

Todos estábamos ansiosamente sentados en la sala de espera, mientras Esme y Carlisle estaban con el doctor. El doctor sintió que necesitaba una conversación privada con ellos, después de que la reunión inicial resultara un fiasco.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos en unas sillas contiguas al escritorio de la recepcionista. Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados cerca de la puerta. Edward tuvo que lanzarles unas miradas un par de veces por que comenzaban a verse demasiado cariñosos. Alice y Jasper estaban ojeando unas Cosmopolitan y se hacían un test de compatibilidad cuando se cruzaban con uno.

Mientras estábamos allí sentados, tratando de matar el tiempo, me di cuenta de que la recepcionista, quien había estado ocupada leyendo un libro, nos miraba a Edward y a mi en mas de una ocasión. No podía soportarlo más.

"¿Acaso quiero saber que es lo que esta pensando?" Pregunté a Edward, quien comenzó a reírse, lo cual nunca era una buena señal.

"Solo esta interesada en nosotros."

"Esta interesada en nosotros¿No solo en ti?" Pregunté alzando mis cejas.

"Oh, no, definitivamente esta interesada en nosotros." Nuevamente, se rió.

"Eso es asqueroso..." murmuré. Una de tres recepcionistas por las que no debía preocuparme.

"No de esa forma, Bella." Rodó sus ojos y reprimió una risa.

"Aparentemente, le recuerdo al personaje principal de su libro, su nombre es Tim. Tiene pelo oscuro y ojos color miel, ha estado fantaseando con el durante diez minutos ahora…y cree que hacemos una hermosa pareja…y que te miro a ti, de la misma forma que Tim mira a Shay, su único y verdadero amor." Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Tendría que ver ese libro que estaba leyendo para saber si Tim de verdad se parecía tanto a Edward. ¡Si se parecía, Shay era una chica con suerte! Ahora no sentía tantas ganas de matar a Stephenie, pero sus miradas comenzaban a ser un tanto molestas.

"¿Que puede tomarles tanto tiempo allí?" preguntó Emmett, comenzando a impacientarse con la espera. Por lejos prefería los gritos de la sesión previa a que sentarse escuchando la música funcional por veinte minutos seguidos.

"Oh, veamos, el suicidio de Edward, el intento de homicidio de Jasper, y nosotros somos dos pervertidos sexuales…no imagino de que querrá hablar el doctor con Carlisle y con Esme…" lanzó Rosalie en voz baja mientras miraba en la dirección de la recepcionista, asegurándose de que no estaba escuchando.

"¿Qué están pensando allí?" le preguntó Alice a Edward nerviosamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea, estoy bloqueando cada pensamiento de allí. Carlisle insistió en algo como 'para que la terapia función, la gente necesita hablar libremente' y necesitaba respetar eso…"

"Amenazo al Volvo¿Verdad?" Preguntó Jasper astutamente.

"Obviamente. Eso, y un extenso viaje de compras con Alice si no le hacia caso." Sonrió Edward.

La puerta de la oficina del Dr. Dover se abrió, y todos nos tensamos en nuestros asientos. Los rostros de Carlisle y Esme era ilegibles, el doctor, a decir verdad, se veía un poco aturdido. Esme se acercó y se sentó en la silla contigua a mí, sonriéndome nerviosamente.

"Chicas, Al Dr. Dover le gustaría que ustedes estén en una sesión privada para discutir algunas cosas." Edward pasó sus brazos protectora mente a mi alrededor y yo me rehusé a levantar la vista de mis zapatos.

Al ver la postura de Edward, Carlisle continuo "Chicos, ustedes irán después, aunque Edward, me gustaría que bajes a la cafetería con Esme y conmigo para comer algo hasta que terminen. Jasper, puedes quedarte, mientras te comportes o si decides que será mejor acompañarnos, por favor hazlo." Genial, él estaba pidiéndole a Edward que se fuera para no escuchar, esto iba ponerse feo. Y Jasper…asumí que correría a la cafetería en cuestión de segundos.

"Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. Quiero oír si rompen algo mientras se pelean allí dentro." Emmett sonrió señalando la oficina del doctor. Esme le lanzó una mirada horrorizada y el se disculpo. "Lo siento mama, eso fue descortés."

"¿Señoritas, podrían entrar a mi oficina?" El Dr. Dover sostuvo un brazo hacia la puerta por la que Esme y Carlisle acababan de salir.

Me volví hacia Edward, quien tenia una mirada sombría. "¿Edward?"

"¿Si, Bella?" Preguntó ansioso, probablemente esperando que escapara de todo esto.

"Recuerda siempre que te amo, y si no salgo viva de esto, por favor dile a Charlie que lo quiero." Me agaché para que no pudiera ver mi rostro, que tenia una enorme sonrisa y le bese la mejilla. Le sentí endurecerse, y sabia que estaba debatiéndose por agarrarme y salir corriendo de la oficina.

"Solo bromeo Edward. Sonríe por favor..." susurré.

"Bella, puedes irte cuando quieras. No olvides eso..." Miró a Alice y a Rosalie mientras se paraban para entrar a la oficina.

"Relájate Edward, no derramaremos sangre de tu preciosa Bella." Dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

Para no quedar atrás por Rosalie lacé "Y si lo necesito, se como descuartizar a tus hermanas." Lancé a Rosalie para demostrarle a Edward que realmente no les temía. El me dio una orgullosa sonrisa cuando Rosalie se metió en la oficina.

"¡OHHH pido el sofá!" Escuché a Alice regodearse de alegría y luego escuché un fuerte golpe cuando se dejo caer en él.

"Ve a comer Edward." Dije sarcásticamente cuando entre a la oficina del doctor. Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward y le guió fuera de la sala de espera.

La oficina del Dr. Dover era mucho más pequeña y acogedora que la sala de conferencias. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un hermoso color arena con drapeado de tonalidades amarronadas. Había un oscuro sillón de cuero en el que Alice estaba recostada y dos sillas en las que Rosalie y yo nos sentamos. El Dr. Dover se sentó detrás de un largo escritorio de ébano y comenzó a revolver unos papeles, examinando el expediente de la familia Cullen.

Miraba a Alice observar la sala, sin duda haciéndose un shopping mental sobre lo que la oficina necesitaba cuando finalmente el doctor habló.

"Entonces señoritas, quiero agradecerles por venir aquí a trabajar sus problemas. Estoy seguro que es un gran y asustadizo paso, pero creo que podemos trabajar algunas cosas que ayudaran con la situación de la familia." Rosalie rodó sus ojos, pero el doctor no dejo que es lo detuviera, y continuó "Hablando con Carlisle, el y Esme me han dado algunas cosillas sobre sus relaciones. ¿Les importaría que empezara con algunas preguntas?"

"¡Dispare Doc!" rió Alice desde el sofá.

Rosale le dio una mirada de 'le reto a que se atreva a hacerme una pregunta' y yo dije tranquilamente "Ok." ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Mientras más rápido terminábamos con esto, seria mejor para todos.

"Bien, Alice, ya que estas tan entusiasmada¿Por qué no comenzamos contigo¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti misma?" El Dr. Dover tomó su bolígrafo, listo para tomar apuntes.

Alice dejó escapar un dramático suspiro y comenzó. "Mi nombre es Alice Cullen fui adoptada por los Cullen hace unos cinco años." Casualmente nos guiño su ojo a Rosalie y a mí. Cinco años, más unas cuantas décadas para ser mas exactos, como sea…pensé para mi misma.

"Ya habían adoptado al resto de ellos, así que yo soy la bebe de la familia en ese sentido. Mis intereses incluyen salir de compras y el arte de la belleza."

"¿El arte de la belleza?" preguntó el Dr. Dover inseguro.

"Si, ya sabe…makeovers y esas cosas. La moda es mi pasión, solo pregúntele a Bella. Se vestiría como una anciana si no fuera por mi¿Verdad Bella?" Rosalie se sonrió ante su comentario, yo estaba furiosa.

"¡Puedo vestirme yo sola, gracias Alice!" Lancé.

"De verdad Bella, si no fuera por Alice, te vestirías al menos tres años atrás de la moda." Señalo Rosalie.

"Tengo un don y trato de compartir mi conocimiento con Bella, pero esa una estudiante un tanto testaruda…" ofreció Alice.

"¿Como es testaruda, Alice?" preguntó el Dr. Dover.

"Bueno, a veces se rehúsa a ponerse las perfectas y hermosas prendas que elegí para ella." Dijo Alice con un puchero, sacaba todo lo de las compras para ganarle al doctor.

"Ella se roba mi ropa." Dije lisa y llanamente.

"Alice¿Alguna vez has robado ropa de la habitación de Bella?" preguntó el doctor.

"¡Si, pero siempre las reemplazo con prendas nuevas que compro, y escojo con cariño para ella!" exclamó Alice poniéndose a la defensiva.

"¿Con cuanta frecuencia robas las prendas de Bella?"

"Um- Bueno, nunca pensé en ello antes…creo que a diario."

"¿Todos los días robas alguna de sus prendas¿Que haces con ellas?"

Buena pregunta, me gustaría saber lo mismo. Pensé.

A Alice, la pregunta le tomó con la guardia baja. "Se la doy a un grupo de personas sin hogar que viven río abajo." Murmuró Alice tranquilamente.

"¿Le das la ropa a la gente del río¿Estas demente¿Entonces dices que, el sweater que mi abuela me regalo para uno de mis cumpleaños que 'hacia ver grandes mis caderas' lo esta usando un vagabundo llamado Buzzy?" grité.

"No, Bella, no seas absurda. Buzzy no se pone tu ropa, las quema en el fuego para darse calor. Tu guardarropa esta abrigando a los desamparados." Aun no sabia como lo dijo sin reírse. Rosalie reía como una histérica. Aparentemente, Rosalie no sabia sobre la relación de Alice con la comunidad de desamparados pero realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ahora estaba furiosa. "¡Alice es adicta al shopping¡Es una compulsión¡Compra todos los días cosas que en realidad ni necesita y tiene montañas de ropa con las etiquetas aun puestas que jamás ha usado¡La conocen en Bloomingdale's (N/t símil e-bay, pero de ropa y accesorios) por su nombre por Diosa santo!"

Me volví hacia la puerta aunque sabia que no estaba allí…pero podría escucharme. "Edward Cullen ¡Voy a matar a tu hermana ahora mismo!" grité.

"¡Atrápala, Bella!" Escuché a Emmett gritar desde la sala de espera.

El Dr. Dover alzó su cabeza de la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo lo que parecían miles de notas en los últimos dos minutos. Su rostro estaba pálido, y por un instante creyó que hablaba en serio.

"Bella, por favor, siéntate." Dijo el doctor tranquilamente. Respiré profundamente y me obligue a no a mirar a Alice quien estaba colgando su cabeza de la esquina del sofá, tratando de hacerme reír. Le escuche murmurar un 'humph' cuando me rehusé a sonreír.

"Entonces Alice¿Dirías que tienes una adicción por las compras?" preguntó el doctor.

"Adicción es una palabra muy fuerte doc...yo diría un extremo amor por las compras o creo que podría considerarse mi trabajo…sip¡Ir de compras es mi trabajo!" de alguna manera se lo había justificado en su cabeza.

"¿Con cuanta frecuencia compras?" preguntó.

"Um, a diario, creo."

"¿Y que pasa si no compras algo todos los días?"

"Nada." Respondió Alice.

"¿Nada¿Estas loca¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que no fuste de compras¡Yo si! Fue un día soleado…pero…um, los autos estaban todos averiados…y corriste al ordenador para hacer shopping online pero no había Internet por que los chicos estaban ayudando a Esme con su jardín y cortaron el cable. ¿Recuerdas que sucedió después?" Rosalie le hecho humo a Alice.

"Si."

"¿Qué sucedió, Alice?" Preguntó el Dr. Dover extremadamente curioso.

"Me lancé sobre Esme." Abr mi boca horrorizada, mientras que Rosalie tenia una complacida expresión en su rostro.

"¿Por qué tackleaste a tu madre, Alice?"

"Por que ella tenia el control remoto de la TV y estaba tan desesperada…necesitaba comprar…iba…iba a…" Su cuerpo estaba encima del sillón, temblando con los sollozos sin lágrimas.

"Iba a comprar algo de…oh Dios ayúdame… QVC-la compañía de compre desde su casa!" Grito. "Era un horno para barbacoa y rosticería que venia con un inyector de condimento gratis. Solo costaba $149.99 por un tiempo limitado...es tan vergonzante…"

"¿Por que te resulta avergonzarte, Alice?" preguntó el doctor.

"Por que casi lo compro cuando mi familia ni le daría uso. Ni siquiera podemos usar en rostizador para lo que comemos…tan solo seria un desastre…ni siquiera comemos."

"Carne. Los Cullen no comen carne Dr. Dover… ¡Son estrictamente vegetarianos!" Grité antes de que Alice lanzara cualquier otra cosa.

El doctor anotó algo en sus hojas, las cuales comenzaban a apilarse.

"Doctor Dover, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y soy adicta a las compras." Alice colgó su cabeza avergonzada.

"Alice, creo que has dado un gran paso hoy. Estoy orgulloso de tu honestidad. Podremos volver con tu adicción a las compras en otra sesión. Entonces, Rosalie¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?" vaciló al preguntar, probablemente recordando la mirada que Rosalie le había dado antes.

"Bien. ¿Que quiere saber?" trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero podía ver que no se contentaba con ser ella ahora el blanco.

"Tu padre menciono que tu y Bella tienen una relación un tanto tensa¿Es eso así?"

Rosalie se quedó callada y bajó su cabeza cuando dijo "Si."

"¿Puedes decirme por que es?" el doctor había preguntado la única pregunta que yo trate de averiguar durante un año. Me incline en mi silla expectante.

"Hay muchas razones." Dijo Rosalie con más fuerza.

"¿Muchas razones?" debí de haberlo dicho en voz alta, por que la cabeza de Rosalie se volteó hacia mi. "Lo siento." Murmuré y mire a mis manos que descansaban sobre mi regazo.

"¿Puedes darnos alguna de las razones?" presionó el doctor.

"Bueno, creo que esta tomando una mala decisión."

"¿Y cual es esa mala decisión?"

"Quiere ser uno de nosotros."

"¿Quiere ser uno de ustedes...un Cullen?" preguntó el doctor un tanto confundido.

"Si, un Cullen...ser un Cullen no es fácil y creo que si vida seria mas feliz si no fuera uno." Rose cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba en la silla.

"Entonces serias feliz si Bella no se casa con Edward."

"Oh, no, puede casarse con Edward, eso esta bien. Edward la ama mucho. Seria una estúpida si no se casa con el." El doctor dejó caer su bolígrafo sorprendido.

"Estoy perdido...puede casarse con Edward, convirtiéndola en Bella Cullen¿Pero no puede ser una Cullen¿Es eso lo que estas diciendo?" Su voz comenzaba a sonar exasperada. Obviamente yo sabía exactamente lo que Rosalie quería decir, pero la cabeza del Dr. Dover parecía a punto de estallar.

"Si se casa con Edward, ella será una Cullen solo por nombre…no seria en realidad uno de nosotros…" Rosalie comenzaba a ponerse impaciente con el doctor por perderse la distinción.

"Mire doc esta vida…la vida que llevamos, no es la que yo hubiera elegido para mi misma si hubiera tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo… ¡Hubiera optado por algo diferente, pero nunca tuve opción y solo quiero que Bella piense en todo lo que perdería por ser una de nosotros!"

El doctor se sentó en silencio por unos minutos, masajeando sus sienes y procesando lo que acababa de oír. Repentinamente una bombilla debió de encenderse en su cabeza.

"OOHH creo que ya lo entiendo. ¿Todo esto es sobre ser vegetarianos¿Quieres que Bella piense que perderá si se convierte en vegetariana?" El doctor se veía como si hubiera podido encajar las palabras de Rosalie para que tuvieran sentido.

Impresionante. Pensé para mi misma. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan equivocado y tan acertado a la vez!

Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a reírse, debieron de haberlo encontrado tan gracioso como yo cuando todas soltamos risitas. El doctor estaba completamente confundidlo ante nuestro cambio de humor. "Si, doctor, tiene que ver con nuestra diera."

"Buen, no parecer ser un problema tan dramático. ¿Hay algo mas sobre Bella que te moleste?" estaba segura de que se revolvía los sesos tratando de averiguar por que convertirse en vegetariana era tan espantoso para Rosalie.

"Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, hay algo mas que me molesta de Bella…"

Respire profundamente y cerré mis ojos esperando su próximo golpe.

"¡Se rehúsa a casarse con mi hermano¡El la ama y le ha pedido en reiteradas ocasiones que se case con el, y ella sigue diciéndole que no! Le parte el corazón cada vez que ella le rechaza." Vi un maligno brillo en sus ojos cuando me miro.

Las dos podemos jugar a este juego Rose...pensé.

El doctor abrió su boca para hablar, pero yo alce mi mano y le detuve. "¿Qué es esto en mi dedo, Rose¿Huh? Es un anillo de compromiso, el anillo de su madre. Acepté su propuesta, y nos vamos a casar. ¡Tus razones no tienen sentido!" estaba de pie sacudiendo mi anillo en su rostro.

"¿Cuántas veces tubo que pedírtelo Bella¿Cuantas veces? Si le amaras la mitad de lo que dices amarlo, habrías saltado cuando se presentó la chance de casarte con el y nadie se hubiera entrometido en tu camino." Rose estaba furiosa mientras hablaba. "¡Solo te casas con el por el sexo!" largó en medio de su rabia.

" Que?!" Alice, el Dr. Dover y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Escuché a Emmett dar un grito de alegría desde la sala de espera.

"Solo te casas con el para que finalmente pueda tener sexo contigo." Dijo claramente, para que pudiéramos entender cada palabra. El Dr. Dover nos miraba mientras Rosalie me lanzaba una mirada victoriosa.

Trata de avergonzarme hasta la muerte. Nada inteligente Rosalie…nada inteligente

"¿Bella, te casas con Edward por el sexo? Por favor, se honesta." Preguntó el doctor, conteniendo su aliento mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"¡NO!" grité.

"¿Edward y tu ya tuvieron sexo?"

"No."

"¿Tu quieres?"

"Si."

"¿Y él?"

"Si...pero es algo anticuado."

"¿Entonces quiere esperar a que estén casados?"

"Si."

"¿Y eso como te hace sentir?"

"Frustrada." Murmuré.

"¡Edward también esta frustrado¡Es como le dije doc!" escuché la voz de Emmett demasiado cerca de la puerta. "¡Ouch¡Ma! Basta...lo siento." Esme al rescate.

"¿Entonces hay alguna chance de que Rosalie tenga razón?"

"No."

"¿Por que no?"

"Por que no esta pensando con claridad."

"¿Y por que no esta pensando con claridad?"

"Por que...es un secreto. No puedo decírselo." Ahora era mi turno de vengarme por el comentario del sexo. Rose se veía confundida, aunque Alice estaba mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no reírse.

"Bella, puedes decirme lo que sea. Lo mantendré en privado. Si ayuda a arreglar tu relación con Rosalie¿No vale la pena?"

"No creo que arregle nada, pero he guardado su secreto por mucho tiempo. Con la esperanza de que pueda ayudarla doctor…Rosalie…ella…¡tiene desorden alimentario!" lancé.

Alice no pudo más y se cayó del sofá riéndose. Rosalie se puso de pie y volteo su silla furiosa. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te quiero Rosalie, pero dije que tienes un desorden alimentario. En más de un año, jamás te vi comer ¡Jamás! Dile que estoy mintiendo...en todas las salidas de compras, nada. Nunca vi un bocado de comida entrar a su boca y tengo miedo de que eso sea lo que la hace tan hostil y furiosa todo el tiempo… ¡Solo tiene hambre!"

Ahora podía oír las risotadas de Edward en la sala de espera…todos estaban allí para el gran final.

"Rosalie¿Bella esta diciendo la verdad?" le preguntó con sus cejas alzadas. ¿Alguna vez te vio comer?"

"No."

"Dime la verdad, por favor, Rose. ¿Tienes hambre ahora?"

"No tiene idea." Gruñó en mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

"Stephenie, venga un segundo." Dijo el Dr. Dover por el teléfono. Un segundo después, Stephenie entro por la puerta. "¿Si doctor?"

"Tráigame una manzana, por favor."

A este punto, Alice reía como histérica, parecía que iba a sufrir un colapso y el doctor parecía considerar severamente encerrarla aquí y ahora. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, en lugar de comportarse como el momento seria que era al haber contado el problema de su hermana, Stephenie apareció con una jugosa manzana roja en sus manos.

"Aquí tiene doctor." Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue.

"Toma Rosalie, dijiste que tenias hambre. ¿Quieres una mordida?" el doctor sostuvo la manzana roja hacia Rosalie quien la miro como si fuera una mortífera esfera roja

Se volteó hacia mí y me lanzo una mirada asesina antes de tomar la manzana. La tomó, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo y le dio una enorme mordía. El crujido de sus dientes penetrando la piel hizo eco en la habitación. Un poco del jugo de la fruta se escapo por la comisura de sus labios. Se limpió con la manga de su blusa, mastico unos segundos y luego trago. Caminó hacia mí y se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro.

Una endiablada sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras abría su boca lentamente y levanto su lengua para mostrarme que se había tragado el bocado entero.

"¿Contenta Bella? Si tenías tantas ganas de verme comer, te hubiera dejado. Quizás la próxima vez que coma, puedas venir conmigo y ver mientras tomo un gran bocado de comida…si realmente estoy hambrienta será mejor que tengas cuidado¡Puede que te coma a ti!" y con ello rompió en la mas espantosa y falsa risa que jamás escuché. "¿No seria divertido que si tuviera tanta hambre te mordiera a ti por error?" se rió para sus adentros.

Estoy muerta, ahora va a matarme… ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Nota para recordar: es una mala idea bromear a costas de Rosalie.

Rosalie estaba tan enfurecida que comenzó a estrujar la manzana en su mano, el jugo corría libremente por sus brazos. Comenzó a abrir su boca para decir algo cuando una campanilla sonó cerca del escritorio del doctor. "Se termino el tiempo, señoritas." Se puso de pie y camino hacia el frente del escritorio.

¿Eso es todo¿El tiempo se termino así que nos vamos odiándonos¡Wow! Pensé que eso solo ocurría en las películas…

"Hay algo con lo que me gusta terminar todas mis sesiones grupales, para comenzar a sanar cualquier herida abierto por hablar nuestros sentimientos. ¡Terminemos la sesión con un abrazo grupal!"

¡Pudo habernos pedido que bailemos desnudas bajo la luz de la luna con el que no iba a shockearnos más que eso! Yo me sorprendí, Alice gritó y Rosalie tiro los restos de la manzana contra la puerta.

"Vamos señoritas, ustedes se quieren, en el fondo...bueno quizás muy, muy en el fondo, pero esta ahí…lo pude ver por un segundo o dos. Abrazarse a el les hará bien señoritas." Se sentó esperando que nos acercáramos hasta que sentí una fría mano golpear mi espalda y me envió volando a los brazos del doctor Dover.

El doctor se vio bastante incomodo, "Se supone que yo no formo parte del abrazo grupal, es contra las leyes pero…ven, Bella esta lista para abrazar…vamos¿Quién sigue?" Otro golpe, y Alice me dio un pequeño abrazo. El doctor comenzó lentamente a alejarse del abrazo grupal, temiendo perder su licencia.

"Vamos Rosalie, únete al grupo, abraza y después nos podemos ir." El doctor era un hombre muy paciente. Rose se puso en testaruda por un minuto entero antes de caminar lentamente y pasar sus brazos alrededor de nosotras. Sentí su mano en mi nuca cuando nos abrazábamos.

"Lo siento Bella, lo siento Alice, las quiero chicas." Dijo Rosalie en un tono musical y cariñoso. Realmente sonaba feliz, lo cual me asustaba demasiado. Miré a Alice, quien también parecía extrañada.

"Oh vamos¡Son tan tontas!" Se regodeó mientras pasaba sus manos rudamente por nuestros cabellos unas cuantas veces. "Por supuesto que las quiero¿Sin rencores?"

Entonces la olí. Manzana. Había pasado el jugo de la manzana con sus manos por nuestro pelo. Alice se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo.

"¡Besame el trasero, Rose!" dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y vi a un ansioso Edward dando vueltas por la habitación, "¡Bella!" gritó, "¿Estas bien¿Cómo fue¿Por qué te lanzaste al doctor¿Y que rayos le sucedió a tu cabello?"

Le lancé una mirada. "¡Eso habrá sido el episodio del programa de Jerry Springer con el mayor rating de la historia¡Y por el cabello, pregúntale a tu hermana!"

"Señores¿Están listos para su sesión?"


	5. Charla de chicos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Charla de chicos**

**Edward POV**

"Señores¿Están listos para su sesión?" escuché al Dr. Dover decir las palabras y se formó un nudo en mi estomago. Le eché una mirada a Bella, quien estaba sentada en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre sus manos.

_Ella esta bien, Edward, solo un poco estresada_. Pensó Alice.

_¡No creas que te escaparas de esta ridícula sesión, tú eres el que más necesita terapia de la familia Edward! _Gritó Rosalie en su mente.

Caminé hacia Bella y me arrodillé a su altura, "¿Bella¿Estas bien? Puedo quedarme si quieres..." estaba rezando por que me rogara que me quedase con ella para no tener que soportar la terrible tortura a manos de Emmett y de Jasper, quienes se veían felices de ser llamados dentro de la oficina del Dr. Dover.

"Estoy bien, Edward. Es solo que fue...un poco intenso. Cuida tu espalda...es todo lo que puedo decir." Ahora me miraba con sus ojos atemorizados. "Tengo una sola pregunta¿Alice realmente tackleó a Esme para poder comprar por TV?" me reí con fuerzas mientras la imagen de Alice volando por el sofá vino a mi mente.

"Oh eso definitivamente sucedió. ¿Cómo te enteraste? Es el secreto mas embarazoso de Alice…" Sentí una ola de terror apoderarse de mi cuerpo cuando volví mi vista a la oficina del doctor.

"Te dije que cuides tu espalda ahí dentro, Edward…" murmuró Bella y volvió a poner su cabeza entre sus manos. "Ni quieres saber sobre Buzzy..."

_¿Quien diablos es Buzzy? _Pensé para mi mismo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Carlisle me estaba empujando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

"Deja de hacer tiempo, Edward, ella esta bien. Mantendré un ojo en ella." Asintió con su cabeza en la dirección de la oficina y sin más opción me dirigía ella.

"¿Bella?" le llamé. Su cabeza se levanto. "Si no salgo de esta, puedes quedarte con mi colección de CDs y por favor aplasta el jeep de Emmett con un mazo por mi." Le di un guiño que hizo aparecer una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos Eddie¡El doc tiene cabezas por exprimir!" Gritó Emmett, cuando entré a la habitación. Emmett y Jasper se habían acomodado en dos sillas dejándome el sofá para sentarme.

_Creímos que serias el que hable primero, por lo que te dejamos el sofá_. Sonrió Jasper.

_Se supone que debes recostarte Edward...vamos, pareces un tonto sentado allí como una atemorizada niñita. _Bromeó Emmett_. Pongase cómodo paciente mental… _

Mientras me sentaba en el borde del sofá, el Dr. Dover estaba ojeando los papeles de su escritorio.

_Bueno, esta sesión no puede ser tan mala como la de las chicas…nunca vi algo como aquello…deberían de estar con excesos de hormonas o algo así. _

Me mordí el labio para evitar reír en voz alta. Toda la felicidad ceso cuando el doctor alzo su vista y hablo.

"Bien, señores, como les dije a las señoritas hace unos minutos, quiero agradecerles por venir a la terapia. Se que esto puede ser un poco atemorizante e incomodo, pero creo que puedo ayudarles a ustedes y a su familia a acomodar algunas cosas para seguir adelante con una relación mas saludable. ¿Comenzamos?" preguntó ansioso.

Jasper y yo dudamos en nuestra respuesta cuando Emmett dijo alegremente "Déle nomás doctor. Haga lo peor."

El Dr. Dover fue tomado por sorpresa ante la salida de Emmett y miro rápidamente sus papeles antes de hablar. "Bien, ya aviamos tocado un poco sobre Edward antes, um… ¿Qué tal si empezamos contigo, Jasper¿Puedes decirme algo sobre ti?"

"Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, y fui adoptado por los Cullen hace poco mas de 5 años." Jasper respondió apresuradamente, sin hacer contacto visual con el doctor…

_Y..._ Pensó el doctor para si mismo.

"¿Algo mas que quisieras decirme sobre ti, Jasper?" El doctor trató de presionar.

_Déjame solo, déjame solo_. Cantaba Jasper en su cabeza. Finalmente respondió en voz alta "No. Eso es todo."

El doctor, frustrado, se volvió hacia mi y preguntó "¿Siempre es así de tranquilo?"

_Cuidado Edward..._me advirtió Jasper.

"Si, usualmente es muy tranquilo." Dije mirando por casualidad a la biblioteca del doctor y se me ocurrió una brillante idea. "¡A menos que este discutiendo la guerra civil, entonces se convierte en todo un parlanchín!"

_Vas a arrepentirte de esto querido hermano. _

_¡Tengan cuidado Yankees, el vampiro de la confederación se ha levantado!_ Rió Emmett para si mismo.

"¡Jasper eso es increíble! Yo también soy una aficionado de la historia, la guerra civil es mi área de especialidad. La marcha de Sherman al mar, la proclamación de emancipación, la presidencia de Abraham Lincoln, la restauración de la unión." El Dr. Dover sacudía su mano violentamente hacia la biblioteca para mostrar más de 100 libros que contaban historias sobre la unión de la armada y la caída de la Confederación. Jasper, furioso, se acomodó en silencio en la silla, pero el Dr. Dover estaba mas distraído que ni lo había notado.

"¿La mejor figura militar de la guerra civil, Jasper?"

"El General Lee."

"¿Mejor batalla?"

"Bull Run."

"¿Lincoln o Davis?"

"¿De verdad necesita preguntar _Yankee_?" lanzó Jasper levantándose de su asiento. Justo entonces, Emmett comenzó a tararear el himno de la confederación haciendo que Jasper se irguiera como un buen soldado de la confederación y saludara. El patriotismo de Jasper fluía rápidamente, golpeando al pobre Dr. Dover en medio de sus ojos.

_¿Un confederado en mi oficina? No soportare nada de eso…_pensó el Dr. Dover.

Para no quedarse atrás, el Dr. Dover se puso de pie y comenzó a tararear 'El himno de la batalla de la republica' con su mano sobre su corazón.

_¡Basura Yankee! _Gritó Jasper en su cabeza.

Jasper metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una bandana con la bandera de la confederación, que siempre levaba con el, y la dobló orgullosamente sobre su cabeza. Entonces saltó sobre la silla y comenzó a cantar con todas sus fuerzas 'Rosa amarilla de Texas', la cual era una de las favoritas canciones de marcha de la confederación.

_Edward Cullen ¿Que has desatado allí dentro?_ Alice preguntó desde la sala de espera. _Sabes cuan mal se pone¡Se pasara la semana entera marchando en el jardín! Esta usando la maldita bandana¿Verdad? Ahora se aplastara todo su cabello. Que vergüenza Edward._

Por muy gracioso que fuera para mi y para Emmett, tenia que ponerle fin al episodio de fanatismo de la guerra civil. "Jasper, el sur pierde, debes aceptarlo..." Dije tirando de su pantalón para llamar su atención. Jasper me miro, se quitó la bandana de su cabeza, y se sentó silenciosamente en su asiento.

Con los profundos sentimientos patrióticos de Jasper bajo control una vez más, el Dr. Dover se vio mortificado al verse de pie frente a su escritorio tarareando con todo su orgullo Yankee. _¿Que diablos acaba de suceder¡Será mejor que me siente antes de que me reporten en la tabla médica!_

"Bueno¿Supongo que tenemos que estar de acuerdo o no huh Jasper?" ofreció el doctor con una incomoda sonrisa. Jasper simplemente asintió en su dirección. _Mejor me alejo del asunto del intento de asesinato ahora, parece un poco enojado._

"Entonces déjame hacerte unas preguntas…" Comenzó el Dr. Dover "Pareces un poco reservado con tus emociones. Creo que te aferras a ellas… ¿Podrías decir si estoy en lo cierto?" Sentí una suave sonrisa en mis labios. Emmett me dio un codazo en las costillas, lo cual no ayudo.

"Si, es así. Tengo un buen control de mis emociones, doctor." Contestó Jasper.

Los pensamientos del Dr. Dover entraron a mi mente,_ Buen control a menos que trates de matar a la novia de tu hermano¿Verdad? Quizás es eso, una reacción por todos tus sentimientos reprimidos…haré nota de ello para sacar el asunto del asesinato de tu futura cuñada para la próxima sesión._

"Pero sabes que controlar tus emociones todo el tiempo no es sano, Jasper. Realmente deberías dejarla fluir más. Quizás ayudaría mas a la relación con tu familia si dejas al descubierto como te sientes." Presiono el doctor.

"Oh, no se preocupe doc. El deja que sus emociones fluyan, y cuando lo hace ¡Definitivamente lo sentimos!" rió Emmett. _Especialmente cuando esta a solas con Alice¿Verdad Edward?_

"¿Por que te estas riendo, Edward¿Esto es gracioso¿No deberíamos apoyar a Jasper para que comparta sus emociones un poco mas?" preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"No, no es gracioso, es solo que…" No tuve tiempo de contestar ya que Jasper decidió vengarse por el asunto de la guerra civil, enviando una ola de fascinación en mi dirección, haciéndome reír como una niñita_¿Qué es lo gracioso, Edward?_ Preguntó Jasper en mi cabeza mirándome como si estuviera loco para el beneficio del Dr. Dover. Emmett también percibió algo de la fascinación y comenzó a reírse.

_¿Que es lo que están haciendo¿Están teniendo un colapso mental aquí en mi oficina? __¿Tengo algún sedante..._ Los pensamientos del Dr. Dover me hicieron reír aun más.

Miré a Emmett en busca de ayuda, y le dije a velocidad vampirica, "Emmett haz algo, el doctor piensa que estamos locos y si nos internan, no nos permitirán visitas conyugales en el loquero."

"¡Jasper es un travestido!" Gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Escuche a Alice gritar "¿QUE?" desde la sala. _Edward¿Qué están haciendo allí? Primero lo de la guerra¿Ahora esto? No le hicimos nada tan malo a Bella…bueno Rosalie si, pero yo no, a menos que cuentes a Buzzy…oh no importa._

_¡Jasper el transexual! Ha – él se deja embellecerse por Alice y se pone ropa de mujer cuando pierde alguna apuesta. Bien Emmett._ Pensó Rosalie.

_Edward, estas en grandes problemas...se que estas escuchando...no te atrevas a bloq…_ Esme iba a matarme por bloquearla, pero necesitaba ver como seguía esto. Por una vez, yo no era el foco de atención de la charla, e iba a disfrutar de ello.

"No me malinterprete doc, quiero a mi hermano, aun si ha elegido un estilo de vida diferente al mío. No lo juzgo, solo quiero que diga por que siente la necesidad de vestirse con ropa de mujer, especialmente cuando es una espantosa mujer." Estaba realmente impresionado por el control con el que Emmett había dado tal mentira seriamente, por un segundo, le creí, hasta que sus pensamientos entraron en mi cabeza.

_Realmente seria una espantosa mujer¿No lo crees? __Es tan alto, casi un fenómeno también, y larguirucho. __¿Quien querría a una mujer raramente alta y larguirucha con manos de hombre? Y sin mencionar el hecho de que tiene… _

Los pensamientos de Jasper irrumpieron. _Ambos van a sufrir una muerte increíblemente dolorosa, veré que sea así. __Solo espera a la próxima vez que estés a solas con Bella. Eddie hahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Me sentirás contigo todo el tiempo querido hermano…_Ahora Jasper estaba asustándome.

"Doctor, le aseguro que no soy un travestido." Gruñó Jasper.

"¿Alguna vez has usado ropa de mujer?"

"Si."

"¿Maquillaje?"

"Si."

"¿Peluca?"

"Si."

"¿Ropa interior de mujer?" Dejé de respirar y esperé su respuesta, Emmett estaba al borde de su asiento mirando a Jasper.

"Si." Su respuesta fue tranquila. ¡Eso era una novedad para mí!

"¿Tanga o pantaletas de la abuela¿Lisas o con estampado? Creo que una tanga negra de encaje¿Qué crees Edward?" Emmett se regodeó en su sorpresa. Jasper estaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el.

"Emmett," interrumpió el Dr. Dover "Yo seré el único que haga preguntas. Por favor, nada de comentarios, tu hermano esta tratando de abrirse ahora mismo, mostrémosle un poco de respeto."

Cuando Jasper volvió a su asiento, el doctor continuo con sus preguntas "¿Cómo te sientes cuando usas ropa de mujer¿Te sientes lindo?"

_¿Ya les he dicho cuanto los odio a los dos ahora mismo¡Prepárense para sentir la furia de la Confederación! _

"Me siento incomodo. Solo lo hago por que Al...mi novia así lo quiere. A ella le gusta dar sesiones de Belleza, makeovers, sabe…" Jasper pudo controlarse antes de que el doctor le entendiera.

_¿Makeovers? __Como su hermana...me pregunto cuanto su novia le recuerda a su hermana…se ven inusualmente cercanos._ OH genial, ahora estaba ensamblando las piezas. Tenía que hacer algo…

Era mi turno de arrojar a alguien debajo del autobús, lo siento Emmett. "¡Emmett es un adicto al sexo! Tiene sexo todo el tiempo, solo pregúntele." La cabeza del doctor fue desde Jasper hacia mi, y finalmente se fijo en Emmett.

Obviamente, Emmett en lugar de sentirse avergonzado, se sentó orgullosamente en su asiento esperando que las preguntas sobre el sexo comenzaran. _Ha, Edward creíste que me avergonzaría, pero solo espera a escuchar las cosas que Rose y yo hemos hecho…entonces veremos quien se ríe. __Quizás debas pedirle prestado el bolígrafo al doctor y papel para tomar notas. __Puedo dibujarte algunos diagramas, cuando lleguemos a casa, para las cosas complicadas. __¿Entiendes hermanito?_

Comencé a sentirme un poco mareado cuando el doctor hizo su primera pregunta. "Emmett¿Crees que seas adicto al sexo?"

"No doc, no soy un adicto, solo llevo una saludable y activa vida sexual, lo cual hace que mi virginal hermanito se sienta incomodo." Lanzó Emmett.

"Define 'activa' para mi, Emmett."

"Con activa me refiero a que tengo sexo a diario." _Trágate esa, Edward._

"¿Y tienes sexo mas de una vez al día?"

"Depende del día, doc."

"Explica tu respuesta, por favor."

"Bueno, algunos días tenemos sexo mas de una vez otros días solo una vez, pero dura mucho, mucho tiempo." _16 horas es nuestro record personal Edward. ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?_

Aunque no podía vomitar, quería hacerlo. Jasper también comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, así que repentinamente sentí una ola de bravuconería pasar por mi lado, y golpear a Emmett en el centro de su pecho. Ahora iba a contarle todo al doctor.

"Descríbeme a tu novia, Emmett." Preguntó el doctor.

"Bueno¡Es súper sensual! Piernas largas, trasero firme y largos cabellos rubios. No acepta basura de nadie y nadie se atreve a meterse con ella. Es una bomba, mi novia R…Ruby." _Ruby, rayos, Rose odiara ese nombre._

"¿Quién diablos es RUBY?" Rosalie gritó desde la sala de espera.

_Extraño...acaba de describir a su hermana a la perfección._ Pensó el doctor. "Suena bastante a tu hermana, Emmett."

"Um, bueno, creo que por la descripción puede pensar eso, pero no, Ruby es mucho mas sensual que Rose." Escuché el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en la sala de espera. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda __soy hombre muerto. _

Pero el Dr. Dover no se la creyó. _Emmett – posible relación insalubre con su hermana Rosalie. Investigar más_. Pensó y escribió en su anotador. Miré a Jasper para darle a entender que algo sucedía.

Sintiendo mi preocupación, rápidamente lanzó algo para distraer al doctor. "¡A Emmett le gusta tener sexo en publico!"

El doctor dejó de escribir y miro a Emmett. "¿Te han visto teniendo sexo en lugares extraños?"

"Por supuesto¡Solemos ser un tanto exuberantes en nuestro acto amoroso!" ofreció Emmett.

Jasper interrumpió. "Tienen sexo en toda superficie plana de nuestra casa, incluyendo el piano de Edward, la mesada de la cocina, oh y por supuesto cada vehículo que tenemos, en la pileta, en las salas de cine, en los baños de los shoppings, en la casa del árbol de algún pobre niño, y la lista sigue. Realmente dudo que haya algún armario en el instituto de Forks que no haya tentado a su lujuria, y si se supiera lo que hicieron en la sala de profesores, tendrían que fumigar el lugar entero."

Emmett asintió con su cabeza mostrando una enorme sonrisa, mientras Jasper relataba su exótica lista.

"Jasper, si puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la vida sexual de Emmett¿El te cuenta?"

"No tiene que hacerlo...ni siquiera tratan de ocultarse. Cada miembro de nuestra familia les ha atrapado alguna que otra vez. Por ejemplo, me he topado muchas mas veces de las que me gustaría recordar, imagine mi sorpresa cuando Alice y yo íbamos al auto para ir al centro comercial y los encontramos en el asiento trasero haciéndolo como conejos."

Tuve una horrenda visión de la escena que Jasper presencio y temblé. El doctor vio mi reacción y se dirigió a mi, "¿Edward, alguna ves te topaste con ellos…en ese momento?"

"Si, mas de una vez, pero la peor...incluía...ugh...disfraces." Nuevamente temblé ante el recuerdo.

"¿Disfraces?" preguntó el doctor inclinándose sobre su escritorio.

"Oh si, no hay nada malo con un buen disfraz¿Verdad doc¡Me acuerdo de aquella vez¡Estábamos jugando a la colegiala traviesa!" sacudí mi cabeza, negando. "¿No a la colegiala, a la mucama francesa¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas…lo siento Jasper…no¿Cleopatra y Marco Antonio...no? Ok, te diré la lista y me detienes cuando diga el correcto..."

"¡NO!" le interrumpí, estaba dándome imágenes visuales de Rosalie en cada disfraz que había nombrado. "Era…no puedo creer que vaya a decirlo…tenias una capa…ella tenia botas…ugh…recuerdo que era Batman y Gatubela." No podía imaginar cuan malo esto podría ponerse.

"OOOO Ahora recuerdo." _¿Quieres que se las preste a Bella? Se vera sensual en esas botas._

"Entonces, parece que tienes algo por tener sexo en lugares públicos¿Es eso así, Emmett?" el Dr. Dover continuó.

"Seguro, supongo que puede decirse eso. Es mas divertido de esa forma." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero vamos doc, usted parece un hombre razonable a diferencia de otros en esta habitación..." él obviamente me lanzo una mirada. "Sabe lo que estar cerca de una mujer hermosa. La forma en que se ven, huelen, saben...uno nunca tienen suficiente de ella." Sentí a Jasper aumentar su lujuria mientras continuaba. "Y en todo lo que uno puede pensar es en tenerla a ella sola, donde sea, y poner sus manos sobre su piel y escucharla gemir de placer ante tus caricias. No hay nada mejor en este mundo¿Verdad?"

Miré al Dr. Dover quien estaba un poco ruborizado, y un poco mareado. EW – esta pensando en su esposa...demasiada información...comencé a tararear en mi cabeza.

Emmett comenzó nuevamente "Y seamos realistas, solo por que algunos en la familia no estén dispuestos a dar a sus parejas lo que quieren, y Dios no lo permita, perder un poco el control por primera vez en 100 años, eso no me hace un pervertido sexual¡Me hace un héroe sexual! Le doy a mi novia todo lo que quiere…y algo mas."

"¿Quieres que te haga tu capa, Superman?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

_Cierra la boca fenómeno del control..._gruñó Emmett en su cabeza.

_¿Héroe sexual¿Realmente acabo de escuchar eso¡Tú consíguele la capa, yo le haré unas hermosas calzas! _Pensó Jasper.

Dr. Dover termino de anotar en una de las hojas, sin duda subrayando el anuncio de que Emmett era un héroe sexual con su novia. "¿Qué pasa si no tienes sexo a diario, Emmett?"

"Um...bueno, nada."

"¡Mentiroso!" dije.

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" _Cierra la boca, reprimido o te arrepentirás._

"¡Si, miente!" Se entrometió Jasper.

El doctor le miro de cerca "Emmett, puedes decírmelo¿Qué pasa si no tienes sexo a diario¿Recurres a otro, o a ti mismo..."

_No te rías, no te rías._ Me dije a mi mismo.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y se rehusó a responder la pregunta. Jasper y yo obviamente sabíamos que era lo que sucedía solo por las pocas veces en que el y Rosalie estaban separados era cuando íbamos de caza solo los chicos. Sabía que era algo de lo que se avergonzaba y nunca compartiría. A veces podía ser tan testarudo como Bella.

El y el doctor parecían estar sumidos en un concurso de miradas, esperando a ver quien se quebraba primero. Estaba comenzándome a aburrir todo este asunto y Jasper había comenzado a aumentar el enojo en la sala, así que decidí responder por el. "Es solo que cuando esta lejos de su novia…el…" El sentido de supervivencia de Emmett salto.

"¡Edward escucha voces!" gritó.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Emmett!" gruñí. ¿Qué tan estupido era? Bueno, sabía la respuesta a eso, pero ¿Dejar escapar esa información? Quería destrozarlo parte por parte. _Un momento¿Por que estoy tan enfadado?_

"¡Diablos jasper!" bufé. Jasper estaba escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"¡Edward¿Es verdad lo que Emmett dijo¿Escuchas voces?" el doctor Dover pregunto con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. _¿Es esquizofrénico? Desorden de personalidad múltiple…eso explicaría el intento de suicidio…_

_Ha ha Edward esta en el centro de atención ahora. ¿Cómo se siente Edward?_ Emmett se regodeaba en su cerebro.

Recordando lo que Carlisle había dicho, conteste "Si. Escucho voces." Jasper se sorprendió y Emmett volteó su silla shockeado.

_¿Estas loco? O sea, de enserio..._Jasper pensó primero.

_¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? No puedes contarle eso…Carlisle va a matarte…_dijo Emmett.

"¿Hace cuanto que escuchas voces?

"¿Desde que tengo memoria?

"¿Qué te dice esas voces?" el bolígrafo del doctor estaba listo para apuntar cada palabra que saliera de mi boca.

"Todo tipo de cosas."

"¿algunas veces te dicen malas cosas?" preguntó con cautela. Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en silencio aun. Jasper trataba de calmarme, creyendo que estaba teniendo un colapso o algo por el estilo.

"A menudo." Cada vez me era más difícil no reírme de sus absurdas preguntas.

"¿Y que haces cuando las voces te dicen que hagas cosas malas?" _Apuesto a que una voz le dijo que se matara, eso tiene mas sentido ahora… _

"Usualmente golpeo a Emmett o a Jasper."

"¿Huh?" preguntó el Dr. Dover, tomándole por sorpresa mi respuesta.

"Usualmente golpeo a alguno de los dos, el que este mas cerca. Entonces las voces se detienen." Respondí lanzando una mirada en dirección a Emmett.

_Hey Edward ¿Cuando lleguemos a casa por que no le preguntas a Bella si puedes verla desnuda? _

WHAP. Golpee a Emmett.

"¡Ve doc! Acaba de oír una voz. Le dije que estaba mal." Lanzó Emmett.

_Edward, Creo que cuando Bella se bañe esta noche deberías meterte allí con ella. _

WHAP. Ahora Jasper gemía del dolor.

"¿Ve cuan violento se pone nuestro querido hermano? Es difícil vivir con el cuándo las 'voces' comienzan a decirle cosas." Dijo Jasper.

_¡Es totalmente sequizo! Esto es increíble… ¡Esta familia va a estar en terapia de por vida!_ El Dr. Dover se imagino sesión tras sesión de nuestra familia gritándose los unos a los otros.

"Quizás si las 'voces' mantuvieran sus bocas cerradas y dejaran de decirme de hacer cosas inapropiadas a Bella no tendría por que pegarte." Lancé a ambos.

"Edward¿Las voces te dicen que le hagas cosas obscenas a Bella¿Es por eso que te rehúsas a tener sexo con ella¿No quieres rendirte al monstruo de tu interior¿Cómo es que su deseo por el sexo pone a prueba tu control?"

Me tomó hasta lo imposible para no reírme de sus preguntas. Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron y Jasper comenzó a sonreírse.

"El 'monstruo' esta bajo un buen control cuando de Bella se trata, se lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a su deseo, eso es entre Bella y yo, y quisiera no discutirlo ahora mismo." Respondí sus preguntas con la honestidad que pude sin revelar nada.

"Obviamente. Ya quiero que tu y Bella vengan a una sesión privada para discutir algunas cosas, solo pondré en la lista que ella presiona tus limites para una relación física." Rápidamente retrocedió unas cuantas páginas y escribió con furia. Nuevamente, estaba tan equivocado y tan en lo cierto. ¿Cómo hacia eso?

El doctor respiró profundamente y paso a su siguiente pregunta "Ahora Edward, si pudiéramos hablar unos minutos sobre tu control. Dijiste que tienes un buen control de las cosas cuando de Bella se trata¿Verdad?"

Sin gustarme hacia donde se dirigía, rápidamente dije "Creo que ha malinterpretado lo que quise decir. No me refería control sobre Bella, yo soy el que se controla cuando estoy cerca de ella. Hay una gran diferencia..."

Mi explicación fue interrumpida por la bocaza de Emmett "Déjalo ya Edward, controlas todo sobre tu y Bella y lo sabes. ¿Cuantas discusiones tuvimos sobre que cuanto contarlas a Bella y no la apoyas en sus decisiones sobre su futuro?"

"Emmett no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo..."

"¿No tengo idea¿Estas hablando enserio? Hay dos cosas que Bella quiere. Y te rehúsas a darle cualquiera de las dos por que no crees que sea lo mejor para ella. Y técnicamente, si accedes a la primer demanda y la haces uno de nosotros¡la segunda ya no es ningún problema!" Discutió Emmett. Sentí una ira repentina desde el.

"Sabes por que no puedo acceder a su pedido, Emmett. Podría matarla. ¿Seria mejor si estuviera muerta¿Es eso lo que quieres¡Y hemos pasado por esto incontables veces, pero no voy a CONDENARLA a esta vida! La amo demasiado. ¡Ella no tiene idea de lo que debe renunciar para ser uno de nosotros!" Ahora estaba gritándole. "¡Diablos Jasper quieres estar fuera de esto!" le lance una mirada.

"Esta furia es toda tuya hermano...solo estoy disfrutando del show…" dijo Jasper inocentemente.

El Dr. Dover aclaró su garganta. Me había olvidado de que estaba en la habitación… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había dicho? Jasper me ayudo a tranquilizarme. Estuve tan furioso antes que no tuve cuidado...uh oh. Emmett tenía la misma mirada en su rostro.

Finalmente el doctor hablo "Creo que comienzo a entender un poco las cosas…" Nos miramos colectivamente esperando su explicación. "Entonces todo tiene que ver con Bella casándose contigo y en convertirse en una vegetariana¿Verdad?"

Sin pensarlo los tres gritamos "¡Si!"

"Las chicas tuvieron la misma discusión antes... ¿Realmente odian tanto ser vegetarianos?" _Si es tan malo, cómanse un roast beef chicos... ¡Coman dos_! Pensó el Dr. Dover.

Una alarma sonó marcando el fin de la sesión. "Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos para hoy, señores." El Dr. Dover pasó alrededor del escritorio. "Quiero que terminen la sesión de la misma forma que las chicas lo hicieron…con un abrazo grupal. Ayuda a empezar el proceso de mejora." Dijo sonriendo.

Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada _¿Este tipos es algo raro o que? No voy a abrazarlo y te apuesto $10 a que Emmett tampoco lo hará_. Asentí con mi cabeza y acepte su apuesta. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear la cabeza, escuche al Dr. Dover respirar rápidamente.

"¡Emmett déjame en el suelo!" _¿Que le sucede a esta familia?_ "Tu y Bella necesitan trabajar en las restricciones de espacio" El se acomodó, alisando su camisa y su corbata nerviosamente. "Abraza a tus hermanos, por favor…" Dijo señalando en nuestra dirección.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi dos brazos enormes dirigiéndose hacia mi y trate de escapar por debajo de ellos. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, me lanzaron sobre el sofá. Jasper, aparentemente teniendo deseos de morir, lanzo una ola de lujuria haciendo que Emmett me besara en los labios.

"Emmett Cullen quilate de encima y deja de besarme a menos que quieras que te arranque los labios de tu rostro... ¡Y Jasper, si fuera tu empezaría a correr!" Lancé a Emmett lejos de mi y ambos empezamos a perseguir a Jasper por la oficina.

"LosientoBellatengoquemataraJasperteamo..." Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras corría fuera de la oficina, siguiéndole muy de cerca. La ultima cosa que oí fue a Alice reírse "¡Oh mi Dios! Emmett acaba de besarse con Edward…¡Corre Jazz, corre!"

Dixie: himno oficioso de los confederados. Confederados – contrarios a los Yankees -

* * *

**_Chicas, perdonenme si no reciben actualizacion en estos dias, estoy un tanto atareada preparando las cosas par ami cumpleaños...realmente lo siento...espero tener algunos minutillos para ponerme con la traduccion. Besotes._**


	6. La tarea apesta

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Notas del escritorio del Dr. Benjamin Dover: 

_Familia Cullen. 17 de Noviembre del 2007 _

Miembros de la familia presentes: _Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan._

Observaciones de la sesión inicial: _La familia parece bastante única pero la tensión entre ellos es palpable. Carlisle Cullen se acerco a mi por la terapia y fue capaz de convencer a su familia de venir, algunos con más voluntad que otros. El y su esposa esperan que la terapia les ayude con los problemas mas importantes y les permita seguir adelante, poniendo fin a las interminables discusiones entre ellos._

Sujetos:

Carlisle Cullen – _Figura de padre dedicado de 5 adolescentes. Desbordado por las peleas, pero comprometido con la terapia._

Esme Cullen – _Madre, y sostén de sus hijos adolescentes. Demasiado calida y cariñosa, es respetada por sus hijos. __Dedicada a la terapia._

Emmett Cullen – _Disfruta de la terapia por que le gusta ver a su familia en situaciones incomodas. Muy grande, posiblemente use esteroides, bochinchero y exageradamente extrovertido, algo esconde detrás de su humor. Ha admitido tener una 'vigorosa' vida sexual, la cual parece disfrutar haciéndola pública. Disfruta bromear a costas de su hermano y de Bella, sobre su relación. Investigar más sobre sospechosa e inapropiada relación con su hermana Rosalie. Demasiado contacto físico y fuerte abrazo. No tiene limites y dirá lo que sea, aun cosas que no quieres oír._

Alice Cullen – _Abierta a la terapia, le gusta recostarse en el sofá. __Recientemente admitió una adicción a las compras. __Parece excesivamente animada e hiperactiva al punto de poder considerársele neurótica. Justifica que roba en nombre de la moda. Extraña relación con un grupo de personas desamparadas que viven por el río. Usa los 'makeovers' como una forma de manipular y controlar a las personas como Bella…y posiblemente a Jasper también._

Edward Cullen – _Completamente cerrado a la terapia. Odio a si mismo, controlador, furioso. Admitió que escucha voces que les dice que haga cosas malas. __Posible esquizofrenia/ desorden de personalidad múltiple. __Hace cuatro meses, intento de suicidio, dice que ahora esta bien. Llama a ese intento como un 'malentendido' sobre la muerte de Bella. No quiere que su novia se convierta en vegetariana. Aun es virgen y esta irritado por la abierta vida sexual que lleva su hermano. Parece tener una necesidad irracional y nada sana de proteger a Bella._

Jasper Hale – _Muy cerrado a la terapia y a los Yankees. Travestido de la confederación que parece tranquilo y reservado pero parece tener otras emociones hirviendo bajo la superficie. Dice que su novia le presiona a usar ropa de mujer. Relación muy cercana con su hermana Alice, investigar más. Aparentemente intento asesinar a Bella un tiempo antes del intento de suicidio de Edward. Investigar más y ver si hay algún reporte policial sobre el incidente. ¿Fue realmente accidental, tiene desorden de algún tipo que haya causado su comportamiento irracional? Muy carismático cuando quiere serlo, de otra forma mantiene sus emociones bajo control._

Rosalie Hale – _Encuentra a la terapia inferior a ella. Narcisista, egoísta, hostil y tenaz. Parece que no le gusta en nada Bella por que ella desea convertirse en vegetariana como el resto de su familia. ¿Hay algo más que eso? Posible desorden alimentario¿Anorexia o bulimia? Esta dispuesta a contar los secretos de otros para salvarse a si misma. Volátil relación con Edward. Le dio a Edward una errónea información que le llego a su intento de suicido. Muy cercana a Emmett, investigar mas._

Bella Swan – _Terror a la terapia. Parece ser tranquila, tímida y con poco autoestima. Comprometida con Edward, pero tiene problemas de compromiso debido al divorcio de sus padres. Quiere una relación más física con Edward, quien prefiere esperar a estar casados. Disfruta del contacto físico. Muy protectora de Edward y siempre se antepone a su familia para protegerle. No entiende por que Rosalie le detesta, quizás este relacionado con que sabe su secreto del desorden alimentario. Quiere desesperadamente convertirse en una vegetariana como el resto de los Cullen. Perdona a Jasper por haber tratado de matarla, estuvo devastada cuando Edward la dejo por un tiempo. Detuvo a Edward de suicidarse._

Recomendaciones iniciales:

_Extender las sesiones de la terapia familiar, con sesiones especificas APRA _

_Edward/Bella _

_Jasper/Alice _

_Rosalie/Emmett _

_Carlisle/Esme _

_Tarea para presentar en la siguiente sesión: _

_Edward – No control por 24 horas. Bella tomara todas las decisiones por el. _

_Bella – discutirá abiertamente el tema del casamiento con Edward, expresará sus miedos y preguntas sobre el tema durante 24 horas. _

_Rosalie – Debe realizar dos actividades 'junto' con Bella y tratarla con respeto. _

_Emmett – Nada de sexo por 24 horas. _

_Alice Cullen – Nada de compras por 24 horas. _

_Jasper Hale – Debe expresar sus emociones por 24 horas, sin esconder nada de lo que siente a su familia. _

_Carlisle y Esme – supervisaran las tareas. _

_Firma: Dr. Benjamin Dover _

**La tarea apesta **

**Doctor Dover POV **

Termine el reporte de la inicial sesión con los Cullen en el ordenador. Había unos problemas mayores con los cuales no me sentía cómodo sacar hoy con el poco tiempo que teníamos, pero seguramente estaba cerca de saber por que los Cullen actuaban de la forma que lo hacían. Hoy, tanto las chicas como los chicos, tuvieron ciertos momentos donde reían y pude ver el amor que había debajo de tanto odio. Solo tenia que buscar formas de recordárselos.

Les había enviado a la cafetería para poder llevar a cabo mi reporte y decidir como iba a actuar de ahora en más. Resolví que había ciertas tareas que me gustaría que hicieran antes de nuestra próxima visita. Algunos de ellos tendrán dificultades, pero creo que les di algo en que enfocarse para ayudar a comenzar a arreglar algunos problemas.

Escuche unos golpes en mi puerta. "Adelante." Dije cuando Stephenie abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza en mi oficina.

"Los Cullen han vuelto¿Les guío hacia la sala de conferencia?" preguntó recostándose contra la puerta.

"Si, diles que ya estoy con ellos. ¿Como se ven?" pregunté rápidamente.

Stephenie sacó su cabeza por la puerta. "Bastante sensuales si me lo pregunta..."

Realmente estaba obsesionada, quizás necesite alguna prescripción. "No me refería a eso Stephenie. ¿Cómo se los ven, tensos o aun siguen gritándose entre ellos? Quiero sabes a que voy a enfrentarme, son unos cuantos." Pregunté rápidamente.

Volvió a mirar nuevamente por la puerta, saludando con la mano "Ese rubio alto es tan lindo, creo que si se deja el cabello mas largo...y que onda con esas mangas desgarradas. Antes no estaban así. Como sea, no me pude contener, tuve que saludarle." Murmuró avergonzada. "Um, se ven bien, un poco tranquilos, pero bien. No se ha derramado sangre por ahora. ¿Por que espera algo¿Debería llamar a seguridad?"

"No, Stephenie, están bien, solo preguntaba...no importa. Llévalos hacia la sala de conferencia por favor y compórtate…" Ella me rodó sus ojos y salió de la puerta.

Unas cuantas y hondas respiraciones después, me puse de pie y me preparé para enfrentar a los Cullen. Sabía que probablemente no estarían contentos con la idea de hacer tarea, pero tenia que hacerse. Reuní los últimos papeles de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia el hall. Esta vez cuando entre a la sala en lugar de las histéricas risotadas, loa Cullen parecían ser dirigidos hacia sus muertes.

"¡Vamos chicos un poco mas de vida! Se que ha sido un largo día para ustedes... ¡Pero parecen totalmente muertos!" dije tratando de romper el silencio en la sala con un poco de humos.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza molesta. "No tiene idea Dr. Dover, no tiene idea…" Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a la cabeza de Emmett "Obviamente, nada que unos cuantos _Rubíes_ no puedan solucionar¿Verdad Em?" Miré al pobre de Emmett quien se retorcía del dolor.

"Bueno, quería ver a todos juntos una vez mas antes de terminar el día por que quería…" El grito de Alice me interrumpió.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Jasper gentilmente se estiró y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Carlisle rompió el extraño silencio. "Siga doctor, Alice solo acaba de tener…"

"Calambres." Gritó Emmett.

"¿Que sabes de calambres, Emmett Cullen¿Acaso la pequeña Ruby tiene fuertes calambres¿Huh¿Los tiene? Esa fulana que tienes por novia..." Rosalie estaba furiosa. Parecía tener cierto rencor hacia las novias de sus hermanos…

"Niños. Están siendo extremadamente grosero, el Dr. Dover estaba hablando." Esme tranquilizó a los chicos. La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio. "Dr. Dover, por favor, continué."

"Gracias, señora Cullen, um ¿Donde estaba? Oh si, quería darles a cada unos de ustedes unas tareas para completar antes de volver para nuestra próxima sesión pasado mañana. Pase un poco de tiempo buscando una cosa que podría ayudarles a romper un poco las paredes que han puesto para protegerse trabajar en sus tareas será un poco doloroso, pero ayudara a comenzar a resolver algunos problemas y con suerte a ayudar a juntar mas a la familia." Les miré, viendo nerviosamente a Alice y a Edward quienes acababan de sacudir sus cabezas lentamente.

"Um, empezare con Carlisle y Esme. Me gustaría que ustedes dos simplemente controlen sus tareas por favor. Todas las tareas tienen una duración de 24 horas." Esme y Carlisle asintieron en señal de haberme entendido.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi que Bella era la única que hacia contacto visual conmigo. Obviamente se veía como un venado en la mira, pero aun me miraba. "Bella, tu tarea será discutir abiertamente las cosas sobre tu matrimonio con Edward. Cualquier pregunta, preocupación que el pregunte, debes responderla. Si algo te molesta o te pone nerviosa con respecto a la boda, debes compartirlo con el." Bella se veía como si fuera a desmayarse, mientras que Edward mostró una enorme sonrisa.

"De todas las cosas¿Por que tengo que hacer eso?" preguntó Bella rápidamente. La respuesta la tenía pensada desde antes.

"La razón por la que hice de esa tu tarea es por que siento que aun hay cosas que Edward y tu no han discutido. Tus preocupaciones sobre casarte con el son importantes, y debes discutirlas antes de casarte y creo que eso juega un rol importante en su comportamiento hacia ti. El no puede leer tu mente, Bella, la única forma de que conozca tus miedos es si tu se los dices, así que eso es lo que pido que hagas." La familia Cullen intercambio una mirada de sorpresa y Edward trataba de suprimir su sonrisa.

Ya que Edward se estaba divirtiendo tanto, decidí darle a el su tarea. "Edward, para tu tarea, dejaras que Bella este completamente al control. No tomaras decisiones, ella las tomara por ti. Lo que te pongas, donde te sientes, lo que comas, lo que mires en la TV…ella decidirá todas esas cosas. Bella, el no es tu esclavo y no tiene que hacer todo lo que le digas que haga pero si tiene que tomar una decisión, tu palabra es la que vale. ¿Entendido?" Bella se veía mas contenta ahora mientras que Edward se veía molesto.

"¡Esto es completamente absurdo!" le escuché murmurar.

"Quizás sea absurdo, pero es tu tarea y tengo el presentimiento de que toda la familia va a asegurarse de que sigas con ella, así que buena suerte." Añadí.

Miré a mí alrededor y decidí avanzar con él inmediatamente... "Emmett, tengo una tarea para ti. Después de esa demostración en la oficina, con tu hermano, aun me preocupan tus elecciones sexuales, así que voy a darte una ducha de agua fría…nada de sexo por 24 horas. Y nada de besos." Rosalie golpeó la mesa y comenzó a reírse.

"¡Oh, vamos doc¿Que le hice? Me abrí y conté todo¿Y esto es lo que obtengo¡La terapia apesta!" gruñó Emmett desde su silla. Rosalie, en cambio, estaba encantada.

"Pobrecilla RUBY no tendrá nada de amor de su oso pardo Emmett. Ha Ha Ha Ha. Buena suerte con la tarea, Emmett. Dr. Dover juro que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para asegurarme de que Emmett no tenga ningún tipo de contacto físico con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Esme, por 24 horas. Estoy tan dedicada a su recuperación. Usted es un genio doctor." Su cabello se movió grácilmente por su hombro mientras se volteaba en su asiento para ver a Emmett.

"Estoy tan feliz de escuchar cuan dedicada estar para la recuperación de Emmett. Esperemos que te sientas de la misma forma para arreglar tu relación con Bella, por que en las próximas 24 horas tendrás que realizar dos actividades 'junto' con Bella. Quiero que se conozcan mejor y Esme será la que apruebe cada actividad. ¿Eso tiene sentido?" sentí los lásers en mi pecho mientras me miraba. Su sonrisa se perdió tras unos bufidos. Bella volvía a verse aterrorizada, pero Edward le dió una mirada asesina a Rosalie, la cual ella ignoró.

"¡Eso no es justo¿Por que ellas tienen tiempo de chicas y yo me quedo con los chicos? Yo también quiero estar con Bella... ¡Yo también odio a Bella!" grito Alice irracionalmente, mientras daba saltitos en su asiento. "¡No se ATREVAN a ir de compras!" les lanzo a ambas, entre dientes.

"Lo siento Alice, eso es entre Bella y Rosalie, necesitan resolverlo juntas. También tengo una tarea para ti. ¿Quieres oír lo que es?" pregunté como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años. Ella hizo un puchero y asintió.

"Se que la ultima vez no fue tan bien, pero Alice, quiero que no compres nada por 24 horas. Carlisle, voy a pedirte que tomes todas las medidas necesarias en tu casa para que Alice no se sienta tentada a comprar." Alice comenzó a vibrar violentamente en su silla mientras sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más.

"¿Cuándo empiezan las 24 horas?" pregunto con voz apresurada. No respondí tan rápido, y ella comenzó a gritar "¿CUANDO EMPIEZAN, VIEJO?"

No tenia idea, así que al azahar escogí un horario. "Empieza a las 7pm de esta noche, hasta las 7pm de mañana." Eso pareció relajarla un poco más en su silla. Miro a Edward y luego salto de su asiento hacia la puerta.

"¡Lo siento doc!" respiró profundamente y continuó "¡tengoqueirdecomprasmientraspuedahacerlo.viunatiendaderegalosabajotengoquecomprar.adios!" Y Alice desapareció de la sala de conferencia, la puerta golpeo contra la pared con tal fuerza, que el cuadro que estaba más cerca se cayo y se rompió contra el suelo.

"Esto va a ponerse feo." Murmuró Jasper para si mismo, Edward asintió con su cabeza. Rosalie, una vez más, parecía estar disfrutando de la tortura de sus hermanos, su tarea debe de comenzar a verse mejor para ella.

Mire alrededor de la habitación, solo una persona quedaba sin serle asignada su tarea, y me sentía un poco nervioso de decírselo, con eso de haber intentado matar a Bella y todo. Aclare mi garganta y comencé a hablar. "Jasper, solo nos quedas tu. Tu tarea será difícil para ti, pero creo que te ayudara tremendamente, a ti y a tu familia. Por 24 horas, quiero que expreses abiertamente cada emoción y sentimiento a tu familia. Hazles sentir lo que sientas, exprésate." El rostro normalmente serio de Jasper, se transformó con una gran sonrisa. Brevemente cruzó su mirada con la de Edward, quien se veía bastante molesto.

"Doctor, haré cualquier cosa que diga, usted es el profesional y yo soy simplemente el paciente. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que mi familia encontrara…bastante interesante poder sentir mis sentimientos. Solo espero que puedan tolerarlo, especialmente mi querido hermano Emmett." Emmett le miró sorprendido mientras los ojos de Jasper se cruzaban con los de el. Emmett bajo su cabeza hacia la cabeza y murmuró algo de encontrar un monasterio para el día…

Carlisle miró a sus hijos quienes demostraban diferentes reacciones sobre las tareas dadas. Algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros asustados, otros molestos, deprimidos y desesperados. Una había volado de la habitación en el último minuto para hacer compras antes de que la tarea comenzara. Carlisle se puso de pie y se dirigió a mi "Dr. Dover quiero agradecerle por su ayuda hoy. Prometo que Esme y yo nos aseguraremos de que los chicos completen las tareas que les ha dado para nuestra próxima sesión." El extendió su mano hacia mi, Esme hizo lo mismo.

"Jasper, por favor ve a la tienda de regalos y saca a Alice de allí antes de que no quede ningún regalo de 'Mejorate' para los verdaderos pacientes. El resto de ustedes pueden dirigirse a la casa y tendremos una reunión familiar a las 5pm. Bella, hablare con Charlie , quiero que estés también en la reunión. Por favor agradezcan al Dr. Dover por su paciencia con nosotros en el día de hoy."

Un coro de "Gracias doctor, y gracias doc" vino de los chicos Cullen mientras salían animadamente de la sala de conferencia. Cuando Salí de la oficina vi a los empleados de mantenimiento reemplazando el cristal del panel de la puerta de la oficina principal. Stephenie miró a Rosalie cuando paso cerca de su escritorio. _Creo que se que es lo que se rompió antes…_pensé para mi mismo. Rosalie lanzó una hermosa sonrisa a los empleados quienes decidieron mantener la puerta abierta para que ella saliera de la oficina.

Cuando los Cullen cerraron la puerta tras ellos, exhalé finalmente, miré a Stephenie y murmuré "Detiene todas mis llamadas, necesito unos minutos a solas." Me tambaleé dentro de mi oficina y me dejé caer en mi enorme y cómodo sillón.

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando acepte este caso? Parecían tan normales…definitivamente voy a necesitar un trago después de esto. _

* * *


	7. Una extraña alianza

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Una extraña alianza**

**Bella POV**

Manejamos hacia la casa de los Cullen en silencio. Carlisle había llamado y le había explicado la situación a Charlie y él accedió a dejarme pasar los próximos dos días en la casa de Edward bajo los ojos de Carlisle. Descansé mi cabeza sobre la fría ventana del auto de Edward mientras trataba de acomodar mis pensamientos.

Edward no pudo soportar mas el silencio "Entonces¿Qué tal estuvo tu sesión?" preguntó animadamente, pero con un frío tono en su voz, tratando de romper la tensión del auto.

Miré a su rostro y pude ver la preocupación oculta detrás de una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, no mucho. Veamos...Alice admitió que da mi ropa a la gente del río para sus fogatas, yo solté que Alice es adicta a las compras, Rosalie dijo que solo me casaba por el sexo, entonces ahí yo dije que ella tenia un desorden alimentario, el doctor le hizo comer una manzana y luego amenazó con comerme. Después en el abrazo grupal, Rose me lanzó a los brazos del Dr. Dover quien ahora cree que siento algo por el…Oh si, y ella nos frotó jugo de manzana por el pelo…un buen rato si me lo preguntas." Alcé mi vista y vi su expresión de shock.

"¿No vistes sus pensamientos?" pregunté confundida.

El sacudió su cabeza, "No, te dije que estaba bloqueando a todos, como Carlisle me lo pidió. Wow, su sesión fue tan buena como la nuestra."

Me picó la curiosidad, sonreí mientras le pregunté "¿Y de que hablaron?"

Edward respiró profundamente "Bueno, la sesión empezó con Jasper y el doctor metiéndose en una muestra de la guerra civil, el doctor temía hacerle muchas preguntas con eso de intento de asesinato y todo, entonces Jasper hizo que Emmett y yo nos riéramos, con lo cual el doctor pensó que estábamos teniendo un colapso mental…entonces Emmett dijo que Jasper era un travestido y el admitió haber usado ropa interior de mujer…" nos miramos el uno al otro, y al mismo tiempo gritamos "¡Alice!" y reímos. Edward continuó con la historia "Para entonces el doctor había comenzado a darse cuenta sobre Alice y Jasper entonces dije que Emmett era un adicto al sexo lo cual él estaba orgulloso de contar…demasiado para el gusto del doctor. Y entonces Emmett casi suelta todo y de ahí es de donde sale 'Ruby'."

"Oh, eso explica por que Rose decía cosas sobre una fulana Ruby. Y después rompió la ventana de la puerta de la oficina...creo que en cierta forma tiene sentido que Rosalie este tan enfadada con Emmett por inventarse a una novia inexistente, la que en realidad es ella misma." Murmuré. "¿Qué mas sucedió?"

"Mas cosas sobre la vida sexual de Emmett, disfraces...ugh...y luego se refirió a él mismo como un héroe del sexo, aun no estoy seguro de haber entendido eso…y después Emmett le dijo al Dr. Dover que yo escuchaba voces…" Edward casi susurró esa parte.

"¿Le dijo al doctor que escuchas voces?" me partí de la risa "Oh mi Dios¿Que hiciste, Edward?"

"Le seguí el juego…dije que oía voces que me decían cosas malas y que le pegaba a Emmett y a Jasper…después todos discutimos sobre tu conversión a vegetariana y después la cosa del abrazo grupal y listo." Se acomodó nerviosamente en su asiento.

"¿Ahí fue cuando Emmett te besó?" comencé, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme. Mordí mi labio lo más fuerte que pude sin lastimarme, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba tratando de suprimir la risa.

"El estúpido de Jasper envió una ola de lujuria cuando Emmett me estaba abrazando y se volvió completamente loco y comenzó a besarme. Por eso Jasper salio corriendo de nuestra sesión. Le encontramos escondido detrás de unos arbustos y antes de que Emmett le hiciera algo, él se disculpo. Obviamente la rotura de la manga de su camisa fue un accidente, Esme estaba un tanto enfadada por ello."

Para cuando termino con la historia nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa de los Cullen. Ninguno de los dos se movió del auto. Me volví para verle moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente sobre el volante. "¿Por cuánto crees que podamos escondernos aquí?" sonreí nerviosamente.

"No por mucho. Vamos, Carlisle sabe que estamos aquí y si no entramos, simplemente nos arrastrara pataleando y gritando." Edward dijo mientras nos preparábamos para salir del auto.

"¿Podemos ir a tu habitación hasta la reunión?" pregunté esperanzada. Edward me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando se inclinó hacia mi y dijo "Podemos intentar…" cuando se inclinaba hacia mi escuché un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana. Me volteé, vi a Emmett contra el cristal haciendo muecas de besos.

"Creí que tu y Rosalie estarían escaleras arriba…teniendo unos momentos antes de que se te acaben por 24 horas, querido hermano. Alice definitivamente esta aprovechando al máximo sus ultimas horas libres." Edward le bromeó a Emmett cuando salimos fuera del auto.

Emmett hizo un puchero "Bueno, estaría allí, pero Rose sigue un poco molesta por la cosa de Ruby. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ella es Ruby. Lo sabe¿Verdad?" me preguntó Emmett.

"Si, Emmett, creo que lo sabe. Quizás deberías ir y decirle que esa Ruby es una maldita perra y que la dejaste y te diste cuenta de que Rose es la única mujer para ti. Eso puede funcionar. Si no funciona, no le digas que yo te di la idea¿Ok? Dije seriamente. Tenía que pasar un buen rato cerca de ella y lo último que quería era que estuviera enfadada conmigo.

Una enorme sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Emmett. "Gracias, Bella. Es una buena idea." Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Edward le lanzó una mirada molesta la cual hizo que Emmett le rodara los ojos y me diera un beso en los labios. "Que puedo decir, soy un adicto al sexo ¡y ahora los he besado a los dos en el mismo día¿Fue tan bueno para ti, como lo fue para mi?" bromeó, pero entonces se lo vio nervioso. "Solo…um, no le digas a Rose que te besé o seré hombre muerto, gracias."

Salió corriendo hacia la casa y le escuchamos gritar por Rosalie cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. Tomé la mano de Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el porche. Dentro de la casa había una oleada de actividad. Alice estaba conectada a Internet y al teléfono, haciendo compras y maldiciendo por la poca velocidad del modem. Jasper estaba sentado a su lado, con una pila de catálogos, listo para alcanzarle a Alice el próximo cuando terminara. Ella nos miró y nos lanzó una sonrisa pero se volvió rápidamente con lo que estaba. Le escuché discutir con una persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica sobre entregas por la noche.

Mi idea debió de funcionar, por que vi a Emmett alzando a Rosalie en brazos y llevándosela escaleras arriba "Gracias a Dios se arreglaron." Me dije a mi misma, pero obviamente, Edward escuchó y se quedo confundido por mi interés.

"¿Por que te interesa tanto su vida amorosa, Bella?" la confusión estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

"Bueno, es por una egoísta razón. Quiero a Rosalie tan feliz como se pueda para cuando hagamos juntas las actividades y un tiempo a solas con Emmett ayudara a mantenerla de buen humor. No la quiero mas irritable de lo necesario." Mis palabras hicieron que Edward estallara en risotadas.

"Es todo sobrevivir a las próximas 24 horas, Edward, auto-preservación." Un fuerte estruendo resonó desde el piso superior que hasta atrapo la atención de Alice. Esme, quien había estado sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, sacudió su cabeza. "Ustedes dos no querrán subir por un buen rato…" asentí con mi cabeza estando de acuerdo con Esme. Edward se estremeció y se fue a sentar en su piano por un rato para tapar los sonidos amorosos de Emmett y de Rosalie que venían del piso superior.

Justo a las 5:00 en punto, Carlisle entró a la sala familiar y nos pidió que nos uniéramos a él en el comedor. Emmett y Rosalie emergieron del piso superior, ambos con una tonta sonrisa en sus rostros, Emmett me guiñó el ojo, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor míos mientras me guiaba a una silla a su lado. Cuando finalmente nos sentamos, Carlisle se puso de pie en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó.

"Quiero agradecerles a todos por ir hoy a la terapia, se que no fue fácil para ninguno de ustedes, pero Esme y yo permanecemos firmes en darle una oportunidad a esto. También se que la tarea que les ha dado el Dr. Dover será todo un reto para cada uno de ustedes pero no tengo dudas de que podrán completarlas. Esme y yo hemos decidido que harán las tareas todos al mismo tiempo, desde las 7pm de hoy hasta mañana a las 7pm. Alice, el teléfono e Internet serán desconectados para ayudarte. Rosalie desconectara todos los vehículos, con lo cual nadie se ira a auto. Si tratan escapar, Emmett estará gustoso de traerlos de vuelta." Alice comenzó a dar golpes al suelo con su pie nerviosamente.

"En cuanto a ti, Emmett, no podrás estar a solas con Rosalie en ningún momento de las 24 horas. Alguien tiene que estar contigo en todo momento. También quitaremos la puerta de tu habitación y la del baño solo para asegurarnos, no por que eso te detuviera, pero…" La voz de Carlisle se perdió cuando todos nos reímos. El tenia razón, ninguna puerta le detendría.

"Edward, sabes las reglas para ti y para Bella y espero que no haya problemas con ellas. Esperemos, Bella, que no abuses del poder que se te ha dado sobre Edward. Y Edward, esperamos que cumplas con la tarea de Bella. Esperamos de ustedes un poco de paciencia y entendimiento." Edward asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo.

Carlisle suspiró, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." Jasper soltó una pequeña y maligna sonrisa la cual me dio escalofríos. "Hijo mío, tienes el poder de hacer miserables nuestras vidas por las próximas 24 horas pero espero que evites hacer eso y yo personalmente tendré un ojo sobre ti." Esta vez, Jasper se hundió mas en la silla, sabiendo que Carlisle hablaba en serio."No quiero que andes irrumpiendo en las tareas de tus hermanos para tu propia diversión. ¿Lo entiendes?" Jasper asintió silenciosamente, pero yo aun seguía preocupada por como le miraba Edward.

"Tienen dos horas, úsenlas correctamente...a las 7pm, comienza la tarea." Ni bien las palabras salieron de los labios de Carlisle, Alice salió volando de su silla, saltó sobre las piernas de Jasper y corrió hacia el garaje. Jasper le siguió rápidamente. "Volveré para las siete, lo juro Carlisle..." Gritó Alice mientras salía de la casa. Escuché a Rosalie dar un grito mientras Emmett la perseguía escaleras arriba.

A las 6.50pm la puerta principal se abrió y Alice se tambaleó dentro de la casa. El cabello de Jasper estaba despeinado y se veía confundido. Edward corrió hacia el "Jasper¿Que fue lo que sucedió¿Te atacaron?" Jasper sacudió su cabeza, pero se rehusó a hablar. Alice se dejó caer sobre una silla, a mi lado.

"Alice¿Estas bien?" Pregunté cuidadosamente. Alice se volteó hacia mí con sus ojos vidriosos. "Fue realmente aterrador, Bella, arrastre a Jazz al…o mi Dios...lo arrastre al… ¡Walmart! Tenían muchas cosas…era un Super Walmart y corrí por los pasillos arrojando cosas al carrito lo mas rápido que podía. Entonces llenamos uno, se lo pasé a Jasper y comencé con otro. La gente se pensaba que había ganado alguna especie de concurso en la radio y que solo teníamos dos minutos para comprar. Hasta que pasaron unos veinte minutos. La gente comenzó a asustarse. Nos fuimos cuando llamaron a la policía. Jasper aun esta en shock." Miró cariñosamente a su esposo, quien estaba sentado completamente quieto en la mesada de la cocina. Edward tenía su boca abierta mientras estaba allí sentado, leyendo los pensamientos de Jasper, seguramente.

"¿Qué hiciste con todas las cosas, Alice?" miré a nuestro alrededor, notando que no había traído ni una bolsa con ella.

"Las llevamos al refugio de mujeres…creyeron que habían ganado la lotería." Murmuró Alice mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia Jasper. "Lo siento, Jazz, no se que me sucedió…" Susurró dulcemente a su oído.

El sostuvo una mano para detenerle. "Nunca volvamos a hablar de ello, Alice." Bajó la vista a su reloj. "Necesito controlar mis emociones en los próximos siete minutos o todo aquel que este en una radio de diez kilómetros tendrá un ataque de pánico. Por favor, discúlpame…" Jasper se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación.

Con una triste expresión, Alice le siguió. "Espérame, Jazz, estoy mejor, lo prometo..."

Aturdidos, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la encimera de la cocina cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y se encendieron del golpe. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pregunté.

Edward comenzó a reírse. "Carlisle es un gran cirujano, pero sus habilidades eléctricas necesitan practica." Desde el sótano escuché a Carlisle gritar, "Escuche eso, Edward... ¿Quieres bajar a ayudarme, chico listo?" Edward rodó sus ojos "Esta tratando de desconectar la línea telefónica e Internet, pero aparentemente todos los cables se ven iguales."

Me reí al imaginarme a Carlisle en el sótano maldiciendo al tablero eléctrico. "¡AHA! Lo logre..." Escuché a Carlisle mientras subía por las escaleras que daban al sótano. Rosalie apareció de su habitación, alisándose su cabello mientras iba hacia el garaje. "Estoy en ello Carlisle…solo me distraje un poco." Edward miró nerviosamente su reloj.

"Un minuto hasta que la tarea comience¿Estas lista?" preguntó nerviosamente. Sacudí mi cabeza. Edward tomó mi mano y me sacó fuera de la cocina.

En la esquina de la habitación, Carlisle se aseguraba de que Internet no funcionara. Esme se acercó y miraba por sobre su hombro mientras el revisaba la computadora. "Nada de shopping on-line por 24 horas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Emmett reapareció de su habitación, viéndose tan feliz como una lombriz. Estaba jugueteando con su reloj cuando nos miró y explicó "¿Qué? Solo estoy poniendo la alarma. ¡Quiero saber cuando terminan mis 24 horas!" Rosalie apareció del garaje, luego de haber deshabilitado los autos. "Estamos oficialmente condenados a estar juntos por las próximas 24 horas."

"Vamos Rose..." Le apresuró Emmett.

Ella le miró totalmente confundida "¿De que te estas quejando, bebote? Han pasado¿Cuanto, treinta segundos? Quizás si tienes un problema..." Emmett caminó lentamente hacia ella y señalo la marca de grasa que tenia en su mejilla de haber estado con los autos.

"Sabes cuanto me gustas engrasada Rose… ¿Por que me haces esto cuando sabes que tengo que vivir la vida de un monje?" Realmente estaba haciendo un puchero, como un bebe.

Rose trataba de quitarse la mancha, pero le faltó una parte y él seguía derritiéndose. Habiendo soportado demasiado a Emmett, caminé hacia ella. "Ven Rose, mira, te faltó un lugar justo aquí…aparentemente esa pequeña mancha es suficiente como para arrojar a este grandote a tus pies."

Ella apartó su rubia cabellera para exponer su mejilla. Cuando levanée la mano para limpiarle, Rose repentinamente tomo mi muñeca, y me quedé helada, algo atemorizada. Sus profundos ojos me miraban fijamente y de fondo escuché a Emmett gritar "¡JASPER!" pero era demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera parpadear, Rose me plantó un fuerte beso en los labios.

Todo sucedió rápidamente. Escuché un fuerte estruendo y unas cuantas maldiciones, pero todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos de Rosalie, a centímetros de los míos. Me tenía presa en una especie de encanto-vampirico y no podía escapar mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos, así que simplemente me quede quieta. Sus labios permanecieron contra los míos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y grito. "¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?"

"Um, creo que acabas de besarme, Rose. ¿Esa fue unas de las actividades que debemos hacer juntas?" pregunté nerviosamente. Si era así, temía por las demás. Aunque me resultaba difícil que Esme aprobara ese tipo de experiencias.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Jasper, ese maldito, me envió una ola de lujuria cuando te acercaste y no pude detenerme…Jasper, vas a morir…" Sus gritos se detuvieron cuando ambas nos volteamos a enfrentar al resto de los Cullen.

Emmett estaba sentado en lo que quedaba en pie de la mesa de café de Esme con una mano sobre su corazón, apretándose la remera. Edward tenía su mano sobre su boca y la otra estaba desgarrando el brazo del sofá. Carlisle y Esme se reían histéricamente cerca de la computadora y Alice estaba en lo alto de las escaleras golpeando repetidamente a Jasper.

"¿Qué pasa contigo que haces que todos se besen, hoy? Primero Edward y Emmett y ahora las chicas. ¿Viste alguna pervertida película en la noche? Creí que habíamos bloqueado esos canales de ustedes después del ultimo incidente…" preguntó con una mirada acusatoria.

"No, No, Alice, solo que creí que Rosalie estaría con Emmett, y ella…ya sabes, saltaría sobre Emmett… ¡No tenia idea de que había comenzado a besar a Bella! Emmett esta llenando mi universo con sus lujuriosos pensamientos de una Rosalie engrasada…solo le estaba haciendo sentir mis emociones como el Dr. Dover dijo…y después TU me besaste y no pude detenerme. Pero ahora mira a Emmett, creo que esta paralizado." Mis ojos volaron hacia Emmett quien estaba respirando entrecortadamente, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro, sus ojos aun iban de mi rostro al de Rosalie mientras se sostenía su corazón. Desde las escaleras, Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reírse. "Rápido Jazz, será mejor que te escondas..."

Cuando finalmente caí de que había besado a Rosalie, mi rostro se volvió escarlata y me alejé de ella lentamente "Lo siento Rose, mi mal...um la mancha aun sigue allí, pero dejare que te la quites tu misma…" Y, tan rápido como pude, salté al regazo de Edward y escondí mi rostro. El se quedo sentado, duro como una estatua, por unos segundos más y entonces le escuché exhalar profundamente. Su brazo libre se acomodó alrededor de mi hombro y me besó en la cabeza.

"Entonces¿Quién besa mejor, Rose o yo?" preguntó en tono casual. Comencé a sentir a su cuerpo temblar de la risa. Furiosa, me senté y le miré a los ojos, levantando mis cejas, y contestes. "¿Estas celoso, Edward? Digamos que puedo entender por que Emmett disfruta tanto besándola." Lancé mientras me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. Vi a Rosalie aun aturdida a un lado de Emmett y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Azotó la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte, que sentí el crujir de la madera. Obviamente, Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido, temiendo por su seguridad.

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, me detuve, demasiado como para escuchar a Emmett hablar finalmente. "Dios, Eso fue probablemente la cosa mas sexy que vi jamás." Sonreí, eso explicaba la reacción de Emmett.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la respuesta de Edward "Lo se…" Y comenzó a reírse junto con Emmett.

Miré por las escaleras, hacia abajo, y vi que Rosalie había asomado su cabeza de la puerta de su habitación y también les estaba escuchando. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos pasaron hacia el hall donde estaba parada y alzo un dedo para pedirme que le esperase. Silenciosamente voló por las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Edward, cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Un anotador apareció de su bolsillo y me escribió una nota.

_Lamento lo del beso. Jasper apesta. Ya se cual será la primer actividad que hagamos juntas, vamos a ir a un picnic para el desayuno. ¿Te parece bien? _

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí.

Tomé el bolígrafo _¿Que hay en el menú del picnic? _

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras escribía. _Un plato mejor servido frió…_

Leí y le guiñe el ojo en señal de que le entendía. Una extraña alianza se había formado entre nosotras y había quedado sellada con un beso.

Rose comenzó a escribir nuevamente._ Cuando vallamos al picnic, necesito que pongas a Edward a tocar el piano hasta que volvamos, para que nadie en la casa nos escuche. ¿Puedes arreglar eso?_

Alcé mis pulgares, haciéndole sonreír mas que antes. Ella me dio un rápido abrazo y desapareció por la puerta.

Edward aun seguía abajo, discutiendo quien sabe que con Emmett, cuando decidí tomar mi primer decisión por él. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, gritando "¡Edward, acabas de decidir venir arriba a asegurarte de que este bien después de haber besado a tu hermana!"

Emmett comenzó a reírse "Ha Ha, Bella toma decisiones por ti. Ha Ha una chica te dice que hacer…"

"¿Bella?" Escuché a Edward llamarme.

"Si, decidí que puedes pegarle, usa el tomo aniversario de la Cosmopolitan de Rosalie…es mas pesado, por favor."

Dos fuertes WHAPS después, Edward estaba a mi lado en su sofá de cuero.

"¿Como estas? Lamento que mi hermana haya perturbado tus labios." Dijo tratando de sonar apenado. Alcé una de mis cejas sin creerle. "De alguna forma creo que no estas tan apenado por eso." Dije.

"Vamos Bella, tienes que admitir que ha sido gracioso…" dijo mientras alzaba la comisura de mi labio, tratando de hacerme sonreír.

"¿Fue divertido cuando Emmett te beso hoy¿A eso le llamarías divertido? Al menos la única persona que lo vio fue Jasper. ¡Yo besé a Rose en frente de toda la familia!" Mi voz aumentaba de volumen hasta que estaba gritándole.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa que en vez de enfadarse, Edward se viera maravillado. "¿Qué es lo gracioso, Edward¿Mi furia te maravilla?" grité.

"No amor, pero no es tu enojo el que siento ahora mismo…"

"¡Maldita sea, Jasper!" Grité mientras corría hacia el hall a tiempo para ver una borrosa masa de cabellos rubios corriendo escaleras abajo. "Será mejor que corras Jasper...voy a acordarme de esta…¡¡Cuando menos lo esperes!!" completamente sin aire, me incliné y llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza tratando de recobrar el aliento. "Estúpido cuñado-vampiro." Murmuré mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la habitación de Edward.

"Gracias por la ayuda con tu hermano, Edward." Bufé- dándome cuenta de que estaba actuando como un perro rabioso, respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces, mientras que Edward continuaba embobado con mi actual estado.

"Te ves realmente hermosa cuando te enfadas¿Lo sabias?" dijo acercándose a mi y envolviéndome con sus brazos.

"No es gracioso, Edward, aun estoy enojada." Mi cabeza giraba con diferentes formas de cobrarme las de Jasper cuando sentí el rostro de Edward al lado del mío.

"Sabes Bella, estaba tratando de decidir si debo besarte el hombro o el cuello¿Qué crees?" Su gélido aliento envió una ola de escalofríos por mi espalda y su rostro rozó mi cabello.

"Um...bueno...definitivamente deberías besar mi cuello, supongo…" Inmediatamente, sentí sus fríos labios contra la calida piel de mi cuello. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?" Susurró Edward con sus labios aun rozando mi cuello.

"Si...mejor...mucho mejor." Murmuré mientras mi corazón daba golpes contra mi pecho. Edward rió ante el ruido de mi corazón y yo me recosté contra su pecho.

"Entonces Bella, ahora que te sientes mejor…" Sus labios se movieron lentamente hacia mi mejilla e iban lentamente hacia mis labios. "MMMHMM" murmuré incoherentemente con mis ojos cerrados, esperando a que sus labios tocasen los míos.

"¡Tengo unas cuantas preguntas sobre la boda!" mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, viendo una sonrisa en su rostro a milímetros del mío.

"Bien¿Pero que vas a ponerte mientras me hagas preguntas? Oh, eso es fácil, acabo de decidir que estarás sin camisa cuando hagas esas ridículas preguntas. ¡Desvístete, Edward!" Demande mientras saltaba a la cama. Me acosté boca abajo, y apoyé mi cabeza bajo mis manos esperando a que comenzara el show.

"Bella, no voy a sacarme la camisa." Dijo testarudamente.

"Si, si lo harás."

"No."

"Si lo harás...¡¡¡¡Carlisle!!!!" grité. En pocos segundos, Carlisle estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Edward. "¿Que necesitas, Bella?" preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta a Edward.

"Edward no esta haciendo su tarea y creí que tenias que saberlo."

"¿Qué hiciste ahora, Edward?" suspiró Carlisle.

"Nada, Bella esta siendo absurda nuevamente. Dice que tengo que sacarme la camisa cuando hable con ella. El Dr. Dover dijo que yo no era su esclavo." Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, indignado.

"No dije que tenias que sacarte la camisa, yo pregunte que planeabas ponerte cuando me hicieras estas preguntas, lo cual requiere una decisión, la cual no puedes hacer, así que yo la tome por ti y dije que estarías sin camisa. Carlisle, tu eres el juez ¿Rompí alguna regla?" pregunte inocentemente mientras miraba a Carlisle quien trataba de contener la risa. Sus ojos fueron hacia Edward con una mirada de disculpa, y él suspiro profundamente y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

"¡Gracias por la ayuda, Carlisle!" saludé cuando se fue de la habitación de Edward, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Viste…yo tenia razón y tu no…" le bromeé, pero entonces me quedé sin palabras. Edward no tenía la camisa, dejando expuesta su pálida piel del pecho, el cual era perfecto. Mis ojos se maravillaban ante la visión de Edward sin camisa, grabándola a fuego en mi memoria. Mientras me sentaba lentamente, atontada, en la cama, algo negro me golpe en la cara, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Cuándo baje mi vista, vi la camisa de Edward en mi regazo. "Es de mala educación arrojar cosas, Edward."

"Es de mala educación quedarse mirando, Isabella." Dijo mientras sus ojos dorados se fijaban en los míos. Edward se acercó y se recostó a mi lado en la cama, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

"Entonces, ahora que estoy semidesnudo¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Si- a decir verdad puedes hacer lo que quieras si estas semidesnudo, Edward…" murmuré aun bajo la influencia de su deslumbramiento. El se rió y lanzó la primer pregunta.

"¿Me amas?"

"Por supuesto que te amo."

"¿Quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo?"

"Nuevamente, por supuesto que quiero."

"¿Por qué te asusta tanto el casamiento?"

"Mi mama me lavo el cerebro."

"¿Tienes miedo de lo que lleguen a pensar Renee y Charlie sobre nuestro casamiento?"

"Creo que parte de mi esta preocupada por que no se conformen con la idea, creo que tendré que llevarte allí sin camisa y soltar todos tus deslumbrantes poderes sobre ellos y serán pudín en tus manos. Y entonces, cuando yo sea un vampiro¡Podré ayudarte a deslumbrarlos también! Pero me quedare con la blusa puesta..."

"Entonces... ¿Estas feliz de que nos casemos o solo finges las emociones para hacer al resto feliz?" noté que contenía el aliento mientras esperaba por mis respuesta.

Tomé su mano con la mía y le miré a los ojos cuando le respondí. "Estoy emocionada por casarme contigo, aterrorizada de toda la cosa de la boda. Mientras que Alice se comporte, estaré bien. A decir verdad, no puedo esperar a convertirme en la señora de Edward Cullen."

"Entonces... ¿No te estas casando solo por el sexo?" aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro. Le di un suave golpe a su hombro.

"No, Edward, por supuesto que no me caso contigo por el sexo, aunque espero que sea espectacular, me refiero al sexo…obviamente sin presiones."

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo, Bella?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba para besar mi frente.

"Cásate conmigo, ten sexo conmigo y después transfórmame en un vampiro para que podamos pasar junto la eternidad. ¿Qué tal suena?" pregunté juguetonamente mientras pasaba mis dedos por su espalda.

"Perfecto." Ronroneó a mi oído mientras comenzaba a besarme. Rodé sobre mi espalda y Edward se movió sobre mí, sin apartar sus labios de los míos. Yo movía mis manos por toda su espalda, tratando de no presionarlo o sabía que se apartaría.

"Respira, Bella." Susurró mientras movía sus labios por mi cuello. Pasé mis manos entre medio de nosotros y comencé a pasar mis dedos por los marcados músculos de su pecho. Le sentí respirar profundamente y susurrar mi nombre.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas hasta que fui traída a la realidad. La puerta se abrió de golpe y cayó al suelo a pocos centímetros de la cama. "¡Aléjate de ella!" escuché a Emmett gritar "¡Por el amor de Dios¿Tratan de matarme?" Tengo a Jasper lanzándome oleadas de lujuria por culpa de ustedes dos. Esto es horrible, Esme ha encerrado a Rosalie en una zona oculta de la casa y solo son las 8:30 pm. ¡Aun quedan 22 horas y treinta minutos…¿Edward, donde diablos esta tu camisa?"


	8. Leelas y llora

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Léelas y llora **

**BPOV**

"Apártate Emmett o decidiré que se saque los pantalones también y ahí estarás en problemas por que no creo que ni un vampiro con tu fuerza pueda apartarme de el..." lancé mientras me acomodaba en la cama sobre mis rodillas, retándole a tentarme. Edward se veía atemorizado de que Emmett dijera algo estúpido que le hiciera perder sus pantalones.

Dándose cuenta de su enfermiza reacción, Emmett se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a mecerse. "No voy a conseguirlo...esto es imposible...quizás deba buscar una cueva hasta entonces…" nunca había visto a Emmett viéndose tan patético en todo el tiempo que le conocía.

Edward camino hacia él "Vamos Emmett, puedes hacerlo...ya has estado antes lejos de Rosalie y sobreviviste. ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? Vamos Bella, necesitamos decidir que hacer para mantener a Emmett ocupado, y ya que ese es tu campo…"

Pensé por unos minutos, y luego una brillante idea vino a mí, pero tuve que cambiar mi mente rápidamente antes de que Alice supiera lo que planeaba. Miré a Edward y a Emmett. "¿Confían en mi?" mi sonrisa debió de asustarles, ya que ambos me miraron por un buen tiempo antes de asentir con sus cabezas.

Corrí hacia el armario de Edward y tomé una pila de ropa. "Edward ponte toda la ropa que puedas, pero se sutil, Alice no puede notarlo. Usa tres pares de medias, dos camisetas bajo la remera, shorts debajo del pantalón…esa clase de cosas ¿Ok?" la comisura de su labio se estiró en una sonrisa, aunque no podía leer mi mente, podía ver a que nos dirigíamos, y estaba feliz.

"Emmett, haz lo mismo…recuerda, se sutil, no queremos que cierta persona sepa que es lo que nos traemos entre manos…" Emmett lentamente se levantó del suelo y sonrió. Si había algo que Emmett amaba, era una buena trampa. "Nos veremos abajo en un rato."

Corrí dentro del baño y tomé tantas ropas como pude encontrar. Había tomado unas cuantas medias de Edward. Con mis capas de ropa puestas, tome un pulóver y me lo puse encima. Edward se veía casi igual, excepto que él escogió prendas mas sueltas para esconder las capas de ropa.

Tomé su mano "Vas a tener que confiar en mi¿Ok? Solo sigue la corriente, Sabes quien es el blanco¿Verdad? De seguro puedes _sentirlo_...solo usa tu poder cuando veas la oportunidad. No dispares hasta que les veas al filo." Dije con un guiño.

El se inclinó y me dio un beso "Lo que digas, Bella, hoy estas a cargo." Cuando su gélido aliento golpeó mi rostro, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, pero rápidamente sacudí la neblina.

"No podemos hacer esto ahora Edward, piensa en el pobre de Emmett. No quiero verle explotar." Apreté su mano y él se río, llevándome escaleras abajo.

"¿Dónde esta Alice?" Susurré a Edward.

"Ella y Jasper están _ocupados_ por el momento." Sonrió Edward "Aparentemente decidieron esconderse en el armario del ático, pero como nadie fue a por ellos, se aburrieron…y ahora no están mas aburridos." Junté mis manos, esto podía llegar a funcionar.

"¿Sabes donde Esme tiene escondida a Rosalie?" Edward asintió con su cabeza. "Bien, ve a decirles como deben vestirse y estén listas para bajar en unos minutos. ¡Apúrate!" Edward corrió escaleras arriba, mientras que yo iba hacia el despacho de Carlisle y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Bella?" Carlisle preguntó desde detrás de su escritorio. Mi rostro se ruborizó como nunca. Estaba nerviosa por si se opondría a mi plan, pero tenia que intentarlo.

"He Carlisle, entonces, um...necesito pedirte un favor." Dije mirando a mis pies nerviosamente.

"Entonces pregunta." Podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz. Alcé mis ojos y respiré profundamente.

"Jasper esta abusando de sus privilegios de la tarea y nos esta haciendo a todos miserables, especialmente al pobre de Emmett. Así que estaba esperando que te unieras para un pequeño juego para poder vengarnos un poco de Jasper." Me las arreglé para terminar con todo el discurso en una bocanada de aire. Cuando se me acabo, espere pacientemente su respuesta.

Vi sus ojos brillar mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "Cuenta conmigo. ¿Que hago?"

Rápidamente le dije que se pusiera unas prendas de más y que se uniera al resto de la familia en la sala. Cuando terminé con la explicación, se levantó de su silla y me abrazó. "Realmente fuiste echa para Edward¿Verdad? Esta familia fue bendecida el día que apareciste en nuestras vidas. Otro genio maléfico para agregar al grupo." Dijo riéndose y fue en busca de Emmett para prepararse para la diversión.

Corrí hacia la sala familiar y encontré a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie sentados en el sofá. Rose estaba acariciando la espalda de Emmett suavemente mientras que él la miraba cariñosamente. Edward abrió sus brazos y yo me senté feliz en su regazo. "entonces ¿Aun siguen ocupados?" pregunté casualmente.

Edward se extrañó"Si, aun siguen ocupados."

"¿Cuan ocupados?" pregunté.

"Demasiado" dijo Edward temblando.

"Perfecto." Dije guiñándole un ojo a Edward. Su rostro rompió en una risa cuando Esme y Carlisle se unieron.

"Aca vamos…" Dije mirando a Rosalie. "Rose¿Te gustaría ir de compras?" 3, 2, 1…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" un terrible grito se escuchó desde el ático. Hubo un golpe y una nube negra bajo por las escaleras y bloqueó nuestra salida. Alice estaba en la puerta, con sus brazos extendidos a sus lados. Parecía lista para golpear a cualquiera de nosotros si nos atrevíamos a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, pero lo que nos hizo reír a todos fue que su camisa estaba al revés, solo tenía una pierna puesta en sus jeans y estaba descalza. Jasper apareció corriendo por las escaleras a los pocos segundos y no se veía nada mejor. Su camisa estaba completamente abierta y estaba en bóxer.

"¡Nadie sale de esta casa para comprar!" gruñó Alice en mi dirección. En ese segundo era el vampiro que mas miedo me había dado jamás.

Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó hacia Alice. Sentí a Jasper enviar una ola de calma por la sala. "Alice, Bella y Rosalie solo estaban bromeando, no van a ir a ningún lado. Vamos, aléjate de la puerta y arréglate el pantalón…" dijo moviendo su dedo hacia su pierna expuesta.

Alice dio un pequeño gritito y metió su pierna dentro del jean en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Lo siento, sobre actué." Murmuró Alice cuando se nos unió en el sofá. Golpeé gentilmente su espalda.

"Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, Alice, pero míralo de esta forma, solo quedan unas 22 horas." De alguna manera no se sintió reconfortada con mis palabras.

"Podemos hacer algo, por favor…necesito distracción o voy a mirar el reloj por el resto de la noche." Dijo Emmett lanzando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera escabullirse a vestirse, grite "¡Strip poker con las reglas de la casa!"

Edward me había dicho una vez que las reglas de la casa daban ventaja al que la pedía. Básicamente si alguien pedía stripo poker con las reglas de la casa, todos en la habitación debían jugar con lo que tenían puesto y no podían irse de la habitación para ponerse prendas adicionales. Jugabas con lo que tenias puesto.

Jasper se enfadó, demasiado ya que estaba semidesnudo. "Bella, no voy a jugar strip poker... ¡Casi no llevo nada! Eso no es justo..."

Fue Esme quien habló y puso fin a la discusión que estaba por empezar. "Jasper, es justo. ¿Quién tubo la idea de la ridiculez de 'Reglas de la casa'?" sus ojos fueron inmediatamente hacia los de Alice.

"Eso no es mi culpa, lo hice por que siempre que quería jugar, Edward se ponía toneladas de ropa como si fuera a una expedición al polo norte." Se defendió Alice.

Esme levantó sus manos y todos dejaron de hablar. "El juego ha sido llamado, todos vamos a jugar y las tareas siguen su curso. Emmett, creo que debes sentarte lejos de Rosalie, esto quizás sea demasiado. Bella, tú aun seguirás decidiendo por Edward, así que decides que cartas se queda y cuales descarta. Oh, también debes decidir que ropa se saca... ¿Esta todo, verdad¡Que empiece el juego!"

Los chicos movieron los sofás y la mesa de café para que pudiera quedar un espacio abierto en el medio del suelo para sentarnos. Me senté a un lado de Edward para poder tomar sus decisiones. Esme se sentó entre Rosalie y Emmett para que este último se comportara. Carlisle se sentó al otro lado de Emmett solo por si las dudad. Alice y Jasper aun seguían murmurando sobre lo injusto que era el juego.

Las primeras manos las jugamos bien. Una pila de medias y sweater comenzaba a formarse en el suelo. Jasper jugaba cuidadosamente, casi sin quedarse con todas ya que no tenía mucha ropa por perder. Era hora de empezar con la fase 'real' del juego, así que gentilmente toque la pierna de Edward y la apreté suavemente. El me miró y sonrió, dándome a entender de qué había entendido que el plan estaba comenzando. Era hora de que Edward y yo nos metiéramos en la batalla.

Edward comenzó a reírse solo. Todos los Cullen le miraban ahora, él nunca se reía de la nada, creo que estaban preocupados por su salud mental. "Edward querido¿Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto Esme dulcemente, sin querer enfurecerlo si estaba teniendo algún tipo de colapso.

"Disculpen, Emmett acaba de salir con una graciosa imagen en su cabeza." Dijo Edward mientras trataba de controlarse. Emmett debió de preguntarle algo rápidamente ya que vi una mirada entre ellos y ahora Emmett se reía.

"Solo estaba tratando de distraerte un poco, Edward, no tiene nada de malo intentarlo." Emmett se volteó hacia un confuso Jasper y dijo "Gatubela" y entonces los dos me miraron. Sentí mi rostro volverse en tres tonos diferentes de rojo cuando Jasper se unió a las risas.

Rose podía ver lo que sucedía y decidió echar leña al fuego. "¿Qué sucede con Gatubela, Emmett?" su voz sonaba molesta cuando le preguntó.

"Oh, nada Rose, solo algo que le ofrecí a Edward en nuestra sesión de hoy." Eso hizo que todos los chicos, excepto Carlisle, volvieran a romper en risas. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí. Rose juntó las cosas y gritó "¡¿Le ofreciste prestarle mi disfraz de gatubela para ella¡No durara ni dos segundos sola en esas botas!"

Emmett se dobló de la risa "Lo se, eso fue lo que hizo que Edward se riera…me la imagine cayéndose…"

Giré mi rostro hacia el de Edward "¿Encuentras eso divertido, Edward¿Te divierte verme caer? Que bueno que pude ser el chiste de sus sesión hoy." Traté de enfadarme lo mas que pude, para que Jasper lo creyera. Obviamente que el no sabia que yo estaba pensando cuan furiosa me puse cuando hizo que Rosalie me besara antes…

"Bella, no quise...es que fue...gracioso...bueno, no gracioso…inesperado…" dijo Edward tratando de zafarse del problema.

"Alice, reparte las cartas, tenemos un juego que jugar." Dije mientras continuaba mirando a Edward. Podía sentir la alegría de Jasper creciendo.

En las próximas manos tiré cualquier carta que Edward tuviera en manos y fuera mayor a diez. Descarto un par de aces, tres reyes y una posible escalera. Cuando Edward 'decidio' quedarse con una carta alta y perdió, le hice quitarse los pantalones, con lo cual me gane una mirada de advertencia de su arte. _Todo por el plan…todo por el plan_…pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mientras Jasper continuaba disfrutando de la miseria de Edward, el jugaba sus cartas con mucho cuidado, nuevamente, temiendo perder su camisa o su bóxer.

Teníamos que lograr que Jasper se volviera un poco arrogante, así que decidí comenzar a jugar mi mano con Emmett, quien la aceptó y dobló la apuesta, ofreciendo dos ítems de ropa si perdía. Pronto, Rose y Carlisle aceptaron la apuesta, cada uno diciendo que tenia la mejor mano. La habitación se lleno de seguridad y arrogancia, haciendo que Jasper finalmente aceptara la apuesta. El pescado había mordido el anzuelo, era hora de tirar de la línea. Lo que Jasper no sabía, era que yo tenía una increíble mano, casi imposible de vencer.

Emmett bajó una mano de reinas, eso fue inmediatamente vencido por los tres seis de Rosalie. Carlisle bajo orgullosamente tres nueves, hasta que Jasper comenzó a sonreír. "¿Te sientes seguro, Jasper?" pregunté. Estaba soltando tanta confianza como podía, y asumí que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. Si Jasper perdía se quedaba totalmente desnudo. Si yo perdía, aun tenia cinco prendas mas que me cubrían antes de mostrar algo de piel. Ese simple pensamiento me dio más confianza que nada.

"Si, Bella, Realmente tengo una buena mano. ¿Tu como te sientes?" preguntó.

"Dímelo tu, Jasper..." él me miró a los ojos y murmuró "HHHMMMMMMMMM demasiado segura¿Verdad Bella?"

"Sip, muy segura." Mi sonrisa aumentó cuando le respondí. Edward se inclinó y miró mis cartas. "¿Estas segura de que entras, Bella? Jasper no ha perdido ni una jugada hoy, probablemente tiene algo bueno." Me susurró, pero los dos sabíamos que todos en la sala escuchaban con atención.

"¡Entro, definitivamente puedo vencer a Jasper!" dije mas arrogante que antes. Estaba segura de que Edward trataba de sentirse nervioso, para que Jasper siguiera nuestro plan.

Alice comenzó a tratar de ver que ocurría, pero yo seguía cambiando mi decisión sobre la fuerza de mi mano. Ella sabia que algo ocurría, viendo a Edward con una camiseta debajo de su remera y Emmett vestido casi de la misma forma…Alice tenia desde antes una ceja levantada, por eso hice que Edward perdiera sus pantalones.

"¡Es una trampa Jazz¡No muestres tu mano!" Gritó Alice. Sus manos volaron mientras trataba de tomar las cartas de Jasper, quien se rehusaba a dárselas. En cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban forcejeando en el suelo, "¡Diablos Jasper! Dame las maltitas cartas." Gritó Alice.

"No Alice, tengo una buena mano, no voy a echarme atrás. Acepto la apuesta de Bella." Una ola de tranquilidad se apodero de nosotros mientras trataba de quitarse a la pequeña Alice de su brazo para poder bajar las cartas.

"¡Léelas y llora, Bella! Full, reyes sobre dieces." Lanzó Jasper. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo tuve que reaccionar inmediatamente. Aparté mis ojos de él y comencé a tratar de sentirme asustada para darle más confianza a Jasper antes de mostrarle mis cartas y aplastarlo. De alguna forma, me las ingenie para soltar lágrimas.

_Ha y Edward dijo que no podía actuar_. Pensé para mi misma cuando una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Alice me miraba atentamente, esperando el primer indicio de que estaba tendiéndole una trampa a Jasper. Miré a Edward, quien dulcemente me dijo "Bien, Bella ¿Que tienes?"

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a bajar mis cartas una a una "No tengo mucho en realidad, la carta mas alta es este estúpido siete de espadas, todo lo demás es menor, mira un seis, cinco, cuatro y un tres. OH ¿Mencione que son todos de picas?"

La boca de Jasper se abrió de golpe "¿Tienes una escalera¿Una escalera de color? No puede ser…Edward hizo trampa¡Debió de darte alguna carta o algo!" Acusó Jasper mientras nos señalaba con su dedo.

"¡Realmente me ofende tu acusación! Carlisle ¿Hicimos algo en contra de las reglas? Esme tu siempre eres la jueza en estas cosas¿Edward y yo hicimos trampa?" miré a Esme por apoyo y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Jasper, lo siento, pero no hicieron trampa. Solo has sido vencido, aplastado...por un humano debo añadir." Esme comenzó a reírse de su broma.

"¡Vamos Jasper! Te dije que te estaban tendiendo una trampa. Edward y Emmett nunca usan tres pares de medias y dos camisetas debajo de las camisas. ¡Presta mas atención, hombre! Ahora tienes que desnudarte frente a toda la familia. Terminemos con esto, ponte de pie y quítate todo." Dijo Alice sin sentir ni un poco de pena por su esposo. Podía sentir que estaba enfadada por no haber escuchado su advertencia, sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho y tenia un pequeño puchero mientras miraba a Jasper.

"Quítatelas, quítatelas" comenzó a aplaudir Emmett. Rosalie comenzó a tararear alguna canción de striptease para poner a Jasper a tono. Esme cubrió sus ojos, no queriendo ver el trasero de Jasper en su rostro. Edward temblaba de la risa, probablemente viendo los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Jasper en ese segundo. Yo, por mi parte, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper.

Al sentir mi vergüenza, hizo un rápido movimiento y decidió acrecentar el rubor de mi rostro, enviando olas de vergüenza por toda la casa. En cuestión de segundos, todos estábamos tan avergonzados que no podíamos ni mirarnos a los ojos, y teníamos nuestras cabezas agachadas, con nuestros ojos sobre nuestros regazos mientras jugábamos con nuestros dedos. El se acomodo en medio del grupo por los cinco segundos reglamentarios, pero nadie vio nada por que nos sentíamos demasiado avergonzados como para bromearle. _Maldición Jasper..._

Cuando finalmente comencé a sentirme aliviada de la vergüenza, era demasiado tarde. Moví mi cabeza solo para ver a un Jasper sin remera corriendo por las escaleras, Alice corría detrás de él actuando como un escudo humano para que nadie pudiera ver nada de su desnudo trasero mientras regresaban a su habitación.

"¡¡Cobarde!!" grito Edward cuando cerraron la puerta con fuerza.

Miré al resto de la familia quienes estaban tan enfadados con Jasper, como yo. "Bueno, eso no salio como lo planeado ¿Verdad?" dije tristemente. Mi plan había fallado, fracasado. Edward frotó mi espalda para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no estaba ayudando.

Miré a Rose, quien me guiñó un ojo y se palmó el costado de su cabeza, indicando que tenia una idea. Tendría que esperar hasta nuestra actividad a solas para saber cual seria el plan para vengarnos de Jasper. Solo podía imaginar que es lo que le haría...

Esme se llevó a Rosalie a la cocina con ella. Carlisle volvió a su despacho y yo bostecé. Antes de darme cuenta, me encontré entre los brazos de Edward, llevándome fuera de la sala familiar. Escuche a Emmett suspirar.

"Solo 20 horas mas. Dispárenme, por favor…" gruñó cuando Edward y yo nos dirigíamos escaleras arriba.


	9. Sucios secretitos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Sucios secretitos...**

**EPOV**

Estábamos sentados abajo, aun trataba de averiguar como Jasper pudo salir airoso de nuestra venganza. Bella estaba visiblemente triste al haber fallado en su intento, pero ella y Rose compartían un momento en silencio. Por la expresión en el rostro de Rosalie y el hecho de que sus pensamientos estuvieran bloqueados de mi, algo se traía entre manos, de seguro.

En ese momento capté los pensamientos de Jasper. _Edward, Bella va a pagar por esto, lo sabes...espero que Alice no se ponga romántica. De lo contrario no podré controlar el amor que inunde el ambiente. Buena suerte tratando de evitar esa emoción, hermano. Confía en mi, me lo agradecerás por la mañana._

Mi cabeza fue bombardeada con los pensamientos de Alice…sabia que solo tenia unos pocos minutos para actuar. Bella bostezó e inmediatamente la alcé en brazos y la llevé escaleras arriba.

"¿Que fue eso, Edward?" preguntó Bella confundida.

"Te veías cansada así que yo..." las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y Bella me alzó una ceja.

"Tu decidiste...esa es la palabra que estas buscando, decidiste llevarme arriba. ¿Y que si no estaba cansada, Edward? Ves, es por eso que el Dr. Dover quiere que yo decida todo por ti…" sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, aun enfadada se veía hermosa sentada en mi cama.

"Bella, lo siento, no quería, de verdad…Ok…adelante, decide lo que quieras… ¿Así estaremos a mano?" miré cuidadosamente su reacción, no quería que estuviera enfadada conmigo. Vi la comisura de sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa y se relajó.

"¡Bien! HHMMM que debo decidir..." su sonrisa me puso nervioso… "Acabas de decidir que dormirás a mi lado sin remera. Y no importa lo que suceda, no te iras de la cama¿entendido?" pregunto, esperando mi reacción.

Asentí, creí que elegiría algo peor que eso, solo otra de las razones por la cual la amaba tanto. Entonces fue cuando volví a oírle. _Oh Cielos, me pregunto si Edward puede sentir esto…_

Repentinamente sentí algo en lugares que no quería, sabia que Bella comenzaría a responder pronto así que me quité la remera y la acomodé en la cama conmigo, tratando de hacer que se durmiera lo mas rápido posible. Ella nunca podría resistir toda la lujuria con la que Jasper iba a bombardear la casa.

"¡Valla¿Estamos ansiosos por meternos en la cama?" Rió Bella.

"Si, amor. Solo quiero pasar la noche cerca de ti. ¿Es eso un crimen?" besé sus labios gentilmente.

"Sabes, aun es bastante temprano, Edward, no tengo por que dormirme ahora…" dejó que sus palabras se perdieran sugestivamente. _Oh no, maldito seas Jasper…_ pensé. _¿Ahora que? _Sentí sus manos comenzar a enredarse por mi cabello y su cuerpo presionarse aun mas contra el mío. Tenia que actuar rápidamente.

"Esto…Bella¿Cuáles serán los colores de nuestra boda?" salté con el único tema que sabia que seria un balde de agua fría para ella. Funcionó. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante la pregunta y me soltó los cabellos.

"No tengo idea, Edward. Pregúntale a Alice." Dijo con un suspiro. Había arruinado el momento, perfecto.

"¿No crees que eso es algo que debes escoger, tu eres la novia?"

"Realmente no me importa, así que le pedí que eligiera ella." Se apartó rápidamente de mí mientras yo continuaba con el tema de la boda.

"Hey ¿Quieres registrarte pronto? Podemos escoger manteles, tostadoras, maquinas de helado, porcelana, microondas…" podía ver que se estaba enfadando, lo cual me partía el corazón, pero esto era importante.

"Edward¿Para que quiero registrarme para esas cosas¿Cuando, después de ser transformada, usare una maquina para hacer helados¿Acaso el helado sabor a sangre es popular entre los vampiros?" lanzó. "Sabes Edward, estoy cansada. Acabas de decidir que es tiempo de que me duerma, y decidiste cantar mi nana para ayudarme a dormir. ¡Empieza a tararear!"

¡Perfecto! Acomodé mi cabeza cerca de la de ella y comencé a tararear. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que la amaba y en cuan cerca quería tenerla. Ella rodó su cuerpo y presionó su cabeza contra mi pecho, cerrando cualquier distancia entre nosotros. _Duérmete, duérmete_. Comencé a pedir en mi cabeza mientras que las olas de lujuria continuaban recorriendo la habitación.

En la mitad de su nana, escuché sus suaves ronquidos y sabía que estaba dormida, y ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarme allí, en la cama con ella, sin mi camisa, toda la noche, mientras Jasper tiraba un balde de lujuria en toda la casa. ¡Esta seria con facilidad la noche más larga de toda mi vida!

Unas horas después Bella comenzó a hablar entre sueños. Mis manos aun estaban agarrando el edredón mientras trataba de controlarme. Jasper nunca había enviado amor, pasión, alegría, lujuria y bronca juntos. Nunca sabía que era lo que seguiría, y tampoco lo sabían los demás. Cuando la ola de furia aparecía, escuchaba un estruendo y a Emmett gritar "¿Por qué diablos fue eso, Carlisle?" por sus pensamientos, entendí que Carlisle estaba pasándola mal al estar lejos de Esme, pero no se atrevía a dejar a Emmett solo mientras durase el ataque romántico de Jasper.

"Edward..."susurró mi ángel "Oh Edward..." comenzó a parecerse mas a un gemido y dejé de respirar. "Por favor Edward déjame ayudarte con eso…" _¿Ayudarme con que?_ Pensé.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó reírse. Con sus risitas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se sentía tan…bien. Quería con todas las fuerzas salir corriendo hacia la otra punta de la habitación o encerrarme en el baño, pero no podía. Bella dijo que tenía que quedarme en la cama sin importar lo que sucediera. Entonces empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Oh basta...Wow te ves muy sensual...Emmett" _¿Que acaba de decir¿Emmett?_ ¿Ahora fantaseaba con Emmett? Respiré profundamente y me agarré el pecho con una mano. Antes de que pudiera pensar le escuche decir "Jasper eres un vampiro grandote y fortachón...vamos a sacarte la remera a ti también…" el tono sensual de su voz iba a quedar grabado a fuego en mi mente para siempre.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Bella se sentó en la cama y gritó "Oh Dios ¡¡Acabo de tener un sueño indecente sobre tu y tus hermanos!! Mis ojos...Edward mis ojos...eewww Jasper...oh Dios le saque su remera y a Emmett…ugh ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que fue lo que sucedió!" su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse violentamente, y aunque sabia que debía estar molesto, comencé a reír sin parar.

El sueño le causaba repulsión…todo era por los entrometidos sentimientos de Jasper. Estaba aliviado, y entonces comenzó.

_¿Bella tuvo un sueño sucio?_ pensó Esme.

_¡Emmett estuvo en su sueño, voy a matarla_! bufó Rose.

_Seguro que me veía más sensual que Edward. _Bramó Emmett

_Lo siento Edward, hablare con Jasper al respecto, no lo mates. _Pensó Alice.

_Ha Ha te dije que no te metieras conmigo Edward..._se regodeó Jasper.

_Al menos siente repulsión, eso es bueno¿Verdad? _Añadió Carlisle.

_Wow no tenia remera, me pregunto que otra cosa no llevaba puesta… _

Instintivamente presioné un dedo contra sus labios para detenerle de decir algo mas. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi comportamiento y esperó a que dijera algo.

"No te enfades, Bella, pero um, creo que olvidaste cuan desarrollado es el sentido auditivo de los vampiros…" pude ver que su mente trataba de analizar mis palabras. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando entendió y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, pero yo simplemente dije "Lo siento, amor, escucharon todo lo que dijiste. Emmett se pregunta si le faltaba algo mas que su remera…"

Su rostro se volvió bordo y comenzó a hiperventilar. "Bella, tranquilízate...Bella respira, lento" pero ella no escuchaba. Comencé a sentirme aterrado y no podía pensar con claridad…Jasper nuevamente.

"¡Carlisle, contrólalo o lo haré yo!" dije en voz alta. Segundos después escuché un estruendo y el pánico desapareció de mi cuerpo por completo. Aunque Bella no estaba tranquilizándose. Hice lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle a controlar su respiración, la besé. Mis manos sostenían con cuidado su rostro cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Su respiración comenzó a descender, y sentí su cuerpo relajándose.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" pregunté mientras se recomponía.

"Nopes, necesito otro beso." Dijo acercándome a ella, "Y decidiste hacerlo ya que fui traumatizada por tu hermano."

"¿Cómo puedo negarme a ese pedido?" cuando me volví a inclinar para besarla, mi puerta se abrió de golpe, casi rompiéndose las bisagras. Cuando me voltee, la estúpida sonrisa de Emmett estaba debajo del marco de la puerta.

"Entonces, Bella, dime...ahora que has fantaseado conmigo sin remera…y con Jasper también… ¿Cuál de nosotros es el mas sensual?...pero di la verdad. No te preocupes por herir los sentimientos de Edward."

Rosalie apareció a su lado. "Voy a tratar de no asustarte, Bella, pero solo dime… ¿Emmett estaba desnudo en ese sueño?" Bella gritó "Oh Dios, no Rose, no, no¡No!" Vi a Rosalie relajarse y adoptó una postura mas tranquila para el alivio de Bella.

Eso hizo a Rose feliz, pero Emmett se veía realmente decepcionado. "¿Por que lo dices de esa forma, Bella¿No quieres echarle un vistazo al cuerpazo que tienes frente a ti ahora mismo?" él comenzó a levantarse el ruedo de la remera cuando Bella gritó y se cayó de la cama, tratando de cubrir sus ojos.

Cualquier rabia que Rosalie pudiera haber sentido hacia Bella, había desaparecido cuando vio su reacción ante el inminente avistamiento del cuerpo de Emmett. Alice y Jasper flotaron hacia la habitación justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Bella hundido en el costado de la cama.

"Emmett, por favor quédate vestido mientras estés en mi habitación. Bella, amor, vuelve a la cama. Ellos ya se están yendo." Gruñí en dirección a mi familia.

"¡No Edward, si Emmett estaba sin remera, necesito saber cuando de Jazz vio Bella!" Rosalie había estado furiosa por el sueño, pero Alice sentía curiosidad. Y una curiosa Alice, era a veces peor que una furiosa Rosalie.

"Dime Bella¿Jasper tenia puesta su remera o no?" preguntó Alice.

"Por favor, no me hagas decir esto, Alice, solo quiero volver a dormir y olvidar de que todo esto sucedió." Exclamó Bella. Alice comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Vamos Bella, te escuchamos llamarle un vampiro grandote y fortachón. Pero entonces dijiste 'vamos a sacarte esa remera'… así que quiero saber si viste algo antes de despertarte. Soy tu amiga Bella...solo olvida que él es mi esposo."

Bella me miró y vi en sus ojos que iba a rendirse a lo inevitable. Optó por discutir esto abiertamente en vez de pasar días dándole vueltas al asunto. Le vi respirar profundamente y comenzó a responder las preguntas de Alice.

"Le saque la remera." Jasper se cubrió el pecho en falsa modestia. Emmett rió.

"¿Se veía lindo?"

"Eso pensé en el sueño." Emmett silbó.

"¿Yo me veía bien?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Otra vez, eso creí, pero solo en el sueño." Murmuró Bella ruborizándose.

"Vamos, Bella, entre los tres¿Quien se veía mejor sin remera?" Emmett estaba bastante obsesionado con esa pregunta.

"Edward." Mi amor respondió.

"Solo lo dices por que lo amas." Exclamó Jasper.

"No, es verdad. Es el único de los tres al que quiero volver a ver sin camisa, asi que el se veia mejor. ¿Terminamos?" su voz era un ruego.

"Por ahora..." dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper y salían por la puerta. "Dulces sueños Bella." Dijo con su hipnótica voz de vampiro mientras danzaba fuera de la puerta.

"Soy mucho mas sensual que Edward…" escuché a Emmett quejarse mientras les seguía detrás.

"¡Te veo en unas cuantas horas en el desayuno, Bella!" dijo Rose mucho mas alegre de lo que me esperaba.

"Supongo que no tienes alguna clase de poder secreto de vampiro oculto que pueda hacer qué todos olviden lo que ha ocurrido en la ultima media hora¿Verdad?" sus ojos eran sinceros, pero yo suspiré y le dije "Lo siento, Bella, lo recordaran por el resto de la eternidad."

Bella durmió placidamente las siguientes horas hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Rosalie demasiado alegre con una enorme canasta de picnic. "Buenos días, Bella¿Estas lista para que pasemos un tiempo juntas?" preguntó con un tono amable que jamás había usado antes con Bella. Mi boca se quedó abierta por la sorpresa y Bella buscaba las palabras "Um…si…seguro Rose…solo…um ¿Me permites un minuto y te veo abajo?"

"No hay problema, Bella. Estaré esperando." Sonrió grácilmente y salió de la habitación.

"Estoy un poco asustada, Edward..." yo solo me reí. "Sus pensamientos eran amables, Bella, realmente tiene ganas de esto, si no puedes creerlo."

Bella saltó de la cama y se apresuro lo más rápido que pudo, seguramente para no querer arruinar el buen humor de Rosalie por hacerle esperar demasiado. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se giró hacia mí. "Edward, acabas de decidir que harás mientras no este."

"¿Si?" mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"Si, vas a tocar el piano mientras este afuera. Y toca las mas altas, por favor…" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué las mas altas?" era un extraño pedido ya que usualmente le tocaba las mas suaves.

"Oh, solo quiero asegurarme de que puedo oírlas desde el jardín en el picnic. Sabes amor cuanto me gusta oírte tocar el piano..." dijo dulcemente. Simplemente tuve que envolverla con mis brazos.

"Te extrañare mientras no estés." Susurré a su oído mientras caminábamos a encontrarnos con Rosalie.

"¿Lista Bella?" preguntó Rose aun con la canasta en sus manos. Le di un gentil apretón a su mano, para desearle buena suerte, y caminé hacia el piano como Bella me lo pidió.

Cuando mis dedos tocaron las teclas escuché a Bella decirle a Rose "Ahora si estoy lista¡Vamonos!" y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

**_Chicas realmente lamento haberme demorado con este capitulo, se que las acostumbre a que las traducciones las suba día por medio, pero esta vez se me esta complicando bastante. En estos momentos estoy en la costa y no vuelvo hasta el martes próximo. _**

**_Quiero darle mil gracias a Rizzy por subir el capitulo por mi…un abrazo para ella. Y no se si llegue, pero si lo conseguí…habrá otro capitulo para ustedes en estos días. Si no, sepan entender. Tuve un fin de semana con demasiadas complicaciones y unos días fuera es justo lo que necesito para relajarme. A_**

**_ las que se han preocupado, solo me resta decirles que fue un problema de un trabajo q había encontrado. Era para cajera, lo cual nunca fui –y el q me quería contratar lo sabia- entre y me sentaron frente a una calculadora 'industrial' jodida...q para restar primero hay q sumar y q se yo q mas…como no la sabia usar la mina me trato de ignorante. Cuestión q le exigí una calculadora normal y le hice las conversiones de $ a U$S lo mas bien y le puse el tapón ya saben donde…pero me dejo decaída todo el fin de semana. _**

**_Es increíble que existan esas clases de basuras…pero bueno…espero q el aire costero me mejore! _**

**_Besos y abrazos. Gise _**


	10. El amor esta en el aire

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**El amor esta en el aire.**

**Bella POV**

Rose me guió hacia un lugar apartado del jardín trasero. Ya tenía una manta lista y estirada sobre un lugar bajo la sombra. Pasó por mi lado y acomodó la cesta en el centro de la manta y me hizo señas con su mano. "Ven a sentarte, Bella."

Me senté con cuidado y sentí mis manos temblar, no podía soportar mas el suspenso y decidí preguntar "Rose ¿Vas a matarme por haber tenido ese sueño con Emmett? Juro que no fue mi culpa y estoy totalmente horrorizada por ello, solo…"

"Bella, se que fue todo por culpa de Jasper. La pobre de Esme me tuvo que sostener contra la pared para evitar que fuera corriendo sobre Emmett y soy un vampiro. Sus emociones afectan mucho más a los humanos, así que no había nada que pudieras hacer. Por eso es que vamos a poner en marcha mi plan pronto, y a decir verdad, tu sueño hace que las cosas sean mucho mas fáciles…" dijo, deteniéndose a pensar algo.

Volví mi vista, y Rosalie había sacado un bol de frutas, waffles y jugo de naranja de la canasta. Olía tan bien. "Wow Rose, gracias, parece que te tomaste bastante trabajo." Sonreí agradecida.

"Realmente trato de esforzarme, Bella, se que Edward te ama y tu a él, y si logramos vengarnos de Jasper¡También te querré!" bromeó mientras me alcanzaba el plato con la comida.

Todo sabía delicioso. Esme debió de haberle ayudado a armar esto, pero realmente me conmovía su gesto. Mientras comía la fruta casi podía oír a Edward tocando el piano de fondo, eso me hizo sonreír. El ultimo bocado de fruta pasó mis labios y Rose apartó el plato, acercándose a mi "Ok, ahora que has terminado de comer, es hora de planear la venganza."

Ella se pasó los siguientes diez minutos trazando una estrategia para meter a Jasper en problemas con Carlisle, ya que era la única persona a la que Jasper le tenia miedo. Algunas partes del plan me habían aterrado, y otras me hicieron ruborizar.

"Entonces, Bella… ¿Que piensas?" preguntó Rosalie con sus ojos bien abiertos, esperando mi respuesta.

"Creo que tenemos que decirle a Edward lo que sucede, de otro modo...exagerará, solo un poco." Eso arrancó una risa de Rose.

"Si, es capaz de matar a uno de ellos y eso no será nada bueno. Le diré a Edward cuando entremos a la casa." Ella se golpeó la frente para darme a entender que seria una conversación privada para que nadie lo pudiera saber. "Pero tienes que hacer que siga el plan al pie, no le gustara, el no tiene sentido de la aventura."

"Puedo encargarme de Edward, no tiene permiso de decidir nada por si mismo… ¿Qué tal Emmett, quieres decirle lo que haré?" Asumí que quería informarle para que no hiciera ninguna locura como Edward, pero la expresión en su rostro me alerto de lo contrario.

"No, dejémosle a oscuras la primer parte, el disfruto demasiado de que soñaras con el. Se merece sentirse un poco incomodo." Rió Rose "¿Estas lista?" preguntó poniéndose de pie y me ofreció su mano. Acomodé mi mano en la suya y gentilmente me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

"Que comiencen los juegos." Dije mientras le di un pequeño abrazo a su hombro.

Rodeamos la casa y nos sorprendimos de ver cinco camiones de UPS, correo y de Fed Ex en la calzada, bajando cajas dentro en el porche. Nos miramos la una a la otra y dijimos al unísono "¡Alice!"

"¡Alice¿Por que el frente de la casa parece un deposito de UPS?" pregunté en voz alta. El grito de alegría de Alice se escuchó desde las escaleras y continúo hasta que el pequeño duendecillo pasó por nuestro lado.

Ni bien Edward escuchó mi voz detuvo su música y abrió sus brazos hacia mi. Me acurruqué a su lado, sentándome en la silla del piano.

"¿Que tal fue el picnic?" preguntó dulcemente mientras besaba mi cabello.

"Divertido, oh Rose tiene algo que decirte y tienes que seguirlo¿Entendido?" Dije mientras sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante mis palabras. Miré a Rose y pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba contándole todo. Cuando alcé mis ojos el estaba sacudiendo su cabeza energéticamente.

"Tienes que seguirlo Edward." Lanzó Rosalie "Bella ya lo ha decidido por ti."

La pelea fue interrumpida por Alice, quien volaba por la sala familiar. "¿Qué esta haciendo?" susurre a Edward.

El lanzó una risotada, "Solo mira Bella, tienes que verlo por ti misma."

Sistemáticamente, Alice comenzó a abrir las cajas y acomodó su contenido sobre la mesa del comedor. Despejó algunas estanterías de la sala y comenzó a amontonar ropa en ellas. En unos pocos diez minutos, Alice había creado su propio local en el salón de los Cullen y el hall de la entrada, completado con su espejo de cuerpo entero y un biombo separador. La miraba incrédula, hasta había echo un probador.

Se pasó los siguientes 45 minutos 'comprando' por la casa. Debió de haber ordenado ropas que nunca usaría, para descartarlas y decir cuan feas eran. También había adquirido múltiples talles, para probarse alguno que le fuera bien. La mirábamos horrorizados y Jasper solo la miraba asombrado en silencio desde el sofá.

Finalmente puso sus 'adquisiciones' en una bolsa de shopping que seguramente encontró en su placard, y se dirigió escaleras arriba felizmente, "Jazz, acabo de volver de comprar, voy arriba a reorganizar el armario nuevamente. Volveré en poco."

"¿Simular que hace compras no es contra las reglas de la tarea?" pregunté a Carlisle con una mirada cuestionante en mis ojos.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Bella, no hay nada que pueda hacer."

Podía sentir la irritación de Jasper inundando la sala, "Ella esta haciéndolo lo mejor que puede, Bella. Es muy difícil para ella, sabes."

"Lo se Jasper¡Solo estaba preguntando! Aunque gracias por la irritación, eso es algo divertido…" le lancé.

"No te escuche quejarte sobre mis emociones cuando mi lujuria te dio sueños sucios sobre nosotros, anoche." Me lanzó.

Sentí que cambiaba sus emociones y rápidamente la habitación se llenó de culpa. "Lamento haberme burlado de Alice, Jasper." Dije apenada.

"También lamento haberme reído antes de ella." Añadió Emmett tristemente.

"Gracias chicos. Lo lamento, he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerla tranquila, que me siento sobrepasado. ¿Me perdonan?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Por supuesto que te perdono, Jasper. ¿Como pudo estar enfadada cuando llenas la habitación con tal felicidad?" bromeé. Sobrepasado por la emoción, Emmett corrió hacia él y le abrazó.

"Será mejor que valla a ver como esta." Dijo Jasper suavemente antes de ir escaleras arriba.

"Hey Edward, quería hablarte sobre ponerle algo mas de potencia al Volvo. ¿Puedes venir conmigo al garaje?" la sugerencia de Rose fue una señal de que daba inicio el plan.

"Edward decidió que te acompañara, Rosalie. Diviértanse…" saludé a Edward quien me lanzó una mirada desconfiada, pero siguió a Rosalie sin quejas.

Me dirigí hacia el sofá donde Emmett estaba sentado y me deje caer a su lado "Hola Emmett. ¿Qué tal vas?" pregunté con preocupación.

"Aun quedan siete horas¿Verdad? Podré conseguirlo si Jasper controla sus emociones un poco. Con un poco de suerte, Alice le mantendrá ocupado y pondrá un tapón a toda la lujuria que estaba enviándome la noche pasada." Gruñó Emmett.

Ese era el punto justo que necesitaba para seguir el plan de Rosalie. _Perdóname Edward..._fue todo lo que pude pensar mientras me acercaba a Emmett.

Fingí un fuerte bostezo y me incliné sobre el costado de Emmett. El sonrió y levantó su brazo para que pudiera acomodarme a su lado, y lo paso por sobre mis hombros.

"¿Cansada, Bella? Creo que realmente no tuviste una buena noche con esos sueños que tuviste y todo." Bromeó Emmett.

"Oh, si. Esos sueños me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche." Ronroneé a su lado. Pasé mi brazo sobre su estomago mientras me quedaba entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

"Um...bueno, solo fue un sueño, Bella, ya sabes...nada importante." Tartamudeo. El plan estaba funcionando.

Aparté mi cabeza de el y pregunté inocentemente "Emmett¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"

Contento de que no estuviera aferrada a su cintura, literalmente, se relajo un poco. "Seguro Bella¡Soy bueno para guardar secretos!" dijo entusiasmadamente.

"¿Quieres oír mi secreto?" pregunté juguetonamente.

"¡Seguro!" dijo. Era ahora o nunca, tenia que mantenerme seria. Me acomodé sobre mis rodillas y me incliné hacia el, acomodando mis labios cerca de su oído. Emmett dejó de respirar cuando me incliné y susurré con la voz mas sexy que pude "Realmente te veías sexy en mi sueño, Emmett. Creo que hasta un poco mas sexy que Edward a decir verdad."

La próxima cosa que supe fue que mi rostro se estrello contra los almohadones del sofá, por que Emmett había desaparecido.

"¡¡AYUDA¡¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!" comenzó a gritar. Vi a Jasper al borde de las escaleras y a Carlisle corriendo desde su oficina.

"¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo, Emmett?" Demandó Carlisle. Edward y Rose aparecieron por la esquina de la sala, Rose se mordía el labio para evitar reír y Edward parecía enfermo.

Emmett alzó un dedo en mi dirección "E...ella...creo... ¡Bella se me lanzó!"

Los ojos de Carlisle inmediatamente fueron hacia Jasper, quien estaba en las escaleras. "¡Jasper, creí que habíamos hablado sobre esto¡No puedes seguir haciéndole esto a Bella!"

"¿Que¡Yo no he echo nada!" dijo Jasper.

Carlisle le advirtió con la mirada "Compórtate Jasper… ¡Compórtate!"

Jasper lanzó sus brazos al aire, frustrado, y volvió a su habitación. Pude escuchar a Alice gritando que necesitaba mas perchas.

Rose se acercó a mi y Emmett saltó entremedio de nosotras "Rose, bebe, vamos, no la lastimes. No pudo controlarse con migo después de ese sueño. Es todo culpa de Jasper, ya déjalo."

Edward rodó sus ojos y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. "Ya basta Emmett, solo estaba actuando." No pude contener mas mi risa.

"Lo siento Emmett, eras un peón en el plan para destruir a Jasper." El miró a Rose, quien asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió.

"Eso fue por ponerte tan contento de que Bella tuviera un sueño contigo Em. Alégrate de que no me la agarre con tu Jeep."

"¡Oh gracias a Dios!" eso fue aterrador, Bella, nunca vuelvas a lanzarte, no creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo…necesito una ducha, me siento sucio." Murmuró Emmett alejandose solo.

"Bien hecho Bella, pasemos a la siguiente fase del plan." Dijo Rose entusiasmada. Teníamos que ser pacientes y esperar a que Jasper estuviera cerca de nosotros para comenzar. Edward se fue en busca de Emmett y se lo llevo lejos, al bosque, para contarle en que consistiría la fase final del plan.

Rose y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala familiar, cuando finalmente Jasper bajó viéndose exhausto. Alice pasó volando por nuestro lado, a comprar algunas cosas más de la 'tienda' y corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación para seguir viviendo en su mundo de fantasía.

"¿Qué tal lo llevas, Jasper?" Rose le preguntó amablemente mientras reojeaba unas revistas.

"Seis horas, nueve minutos y treinta segundos para que pueda volver a comprar...pero nadie lleva la cuenta." Murmuró mientras se sentaba en una silla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

Rose me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a hacerme preguntas. "Entonces Bella, cuéntame mas sobre ese sueño tuyo..."

"Rose¿Realmente tenemos que volver a hablar de ello? Ya les he contado todo." Dije mientras me tensionaba incomoda en la silla. Jasper mantenia sus ojos cerrados, como si no estuviera escuchando. Pensé en el momento más avergonzante de mi vida y dejé que el rubor recorriera mis mejillas.

"Pero honestamente, debió de ser un sueño un tanto excitante." Mi mente vagó en los recuerdos de Edward sin camisa, presionándose contra mi cuerpo y dejé que el sentimiento de lujuria me invadiera. Jasper contrajo sus cejas.

"No, en realidad no fue tan bueno." Ahora Jasper creía que yo mentía.

"¿Creías que Emmett se veía sensual?" pensé en una cirugía de ojos que vi una vez en la TV y me sentí asqueada, Jasper comenzó a sonreír.

"Se veia bien, Rose, es todo lo que puedo decir." Jasper estaba enganchado a cada palabra, ahora, y Rose también podía darse cuenta de ello.

"Que tal el viejo de Jasper, apuesto a que quiere saber que pensaste de el." Dijo Rose sin poder mantener su voz firme.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en la primera vez que bese a Edward, y deje que la pasión y el amor que sentí llenaran mi cuerpo. La emoción golpeó a Jasper con tal fuerza que se cayó de la silla con un fuerte estruendo. Estaba convencido de que esos sentimientos eran sobre el…

Emmett y Edward entraron justo en ese momento, "¿Jasper, estas bien¿Que sucedio?"

Jasper parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma en cuanto escucho la voz de Edward. "Nada, solo me caí…tengo que ir a ver a Alice… ¡Chau!" y se escurrió escaleras arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"No quiero ni saberlo." Murmuró Edward mientras se acercaba a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. "¿Ya casi terminamos con esto?"

"Casi. Emmett bebe¿Estas listo para la función?" preguntó Rosalie con un tono dulce en su voz que lograría que Emmett hiciera cualquier cosa.

"Es un tanto extraño e incomodo, Rose." Ella le lanzó una dulce sonrisa "Vamos Em…será divertido."

"Bueno, si ustedes creen que va a funcionar, lo intentare. Solo no dejen que Carlisle me mate, por favor..." Emmett estaba extremadamente preocupado.

Esme salió de la oficina de Carlisle al poco tiempo. Rose la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró al jardín, ahora el nuevo punto familiar para contarle el plan. Por que no era una buena idea que Esme no estuviera al tanto.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente mientras estuvieron fuera, "¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"A decir verdad si. Este plan es la mejor actividad que Rosalie y yo hemos hecho." Respondi con entusiasmo. Edward se vio sorprendido.

"Realmente se compenetraron en su pequeño plan…" murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Hola, hermano al que no se le permite tener sexo aquí… ¿Puedes apartar tus labios de su cuello, por favor?" gruñó Emmett desde la esquina de la habitación.

"Lo siento Emmett, solo trataba de ponerte en ambiente para el plan…" reí. Emmett y Edward se estremecieron ante la idea.

"No es gracioso, Bella." Dijo Emmett.

Rose y Esme volvieron del pato y Esme no estaba ni la mitad de enfadada de lo que me había imaginado. Por el contrario, se veia entusiasmada con el plan. Edward se incomodó ante sus pensamientos. Le guiñó un ojo a Emmett, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala con sus ojos agrandados.

Sintiendo su pesar, Rose caminó hacia Emmett y dijo "No te muevas." Puso su boca en su oído y comenzó a susurrarle algo a velocidad vampirica. Edward frunció el ceño por que escuchaba o veía en imágenes lo que Rosalie le estaba diciendo a Emmett. De cualquier forma, asumí que le estaba diciendo como le compensaría por su participación en el plan.

Con nueva motivación, Emmett sonrió, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la cocina detrás de Esme. Rose asintió con su cabeza y le dijo a Edward "¿Qué es lo que sucede con Esme y Emmett?" sabiendo que tendría dos efectos. El primero, Carlisle picaría pero no pensaría nada de esto y segundo, llamaría la curiosidad de Jasper. Como si estuviera sincronizado, escuche a Jasper bajar las escaleras y decir. "Entonces¿Que es lo que sucede?"

Edward señaló a la cocina donde Emmett estaba recostado contra la encimera, a un lado de Esme, mientras esta lavaba los platos de mi desayuno con Rosalie. Mientras miraba al fregadero, su cabello cayó sobre su hombro y Emmett se inclinó para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Esme dejó de tallar el plato enjabonado y le sonrió. Su mano se movió del costado de su oreja hacia su hombro. Escuchamos a Esme gemir cuando la tocó, lo que hizo que nosotros corriéramos a acercarnos para tener una visión más cercana. Emmett se habia movido y estaba masajeandole los hombros.

Lancé mi mano a mi boca ante lo que veía. La expresión de Jasper era impagable mientras les miraba incrédulamente. Pude sentir que trataba de captar las emociones de todos pero Emmett y Esme debían de estar haciéndolo a la perfección ya que se lo estaba creyendo de verdad. "¡Miren, esta coqueteando con Esme!" dijo Jasper tranquilamente. Edward contenía una risa, estaba segura de que se debía a los pensamientos de Esme y de Emmett. Pero inesperadamente, su cabeza se lanzó en dirección al estudio, debió de haber escuchado los pensamientos de Carlisle, los cuales probablemente eran homicidas cuando escucho lo que Jasper dijo.

Carlisle voló dentro de la habitación y se detuvo en medio de la cocina. Esme dejó caer el plato que estaba lavando en el fregadero, sorprendida. Emmett saltó diez pasos lejos de Esme. Rose y Edward intercambiaron miradas de pánico y yo baje la mía a mis pies, sin querer ver la furia en sus ojos.

"Jasper..." rechinó Carlisle.

Espere al resto de su reacción, pero nunca sucedió. Alcé mis ojos sorprendida de que aun miraba a Jasper. Sin una palabra, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó un número, "Hola. Si, soy Carlisle Cullen. Lamento molestarlo en el fin de semana, doctor Dover, pero necesitamos una sesión de emergencia, mi hijo esta coqueteando con mi esposa, mi nuera parece que ha estado coqueteando con su cuñado luego de un sueño que tuvo la noche pasada, y Alice alucina que esta comprando en su propia habitación. Si. Bien, le veremos en treinta minutos. Gracias."

Colgó el teléfono de un golpe y se volvió hacia nosotros "Metanse en los autos, vamos a una sesión de emergencia con el doctor. Emmett, tu iras con Edward y con Bella para que no te mate. Jasper trae a la lunática de tu esposa aquí, dile que la llevaras al centro comercial, la llevare a rastras a la oficina del doctor. Y si siento una simple emoción que no sea paz y tranquilidad de ti, le pediré al Dr. Dover que te haga una lobotomía. Rosalie Hale, tu vendrás con Esme y conmigo, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti jovencita…"

* * *

**_Volvi, volvi, volvi! en fin...no quiero aburrirlas con mi chachara de como fueron las mini vacaciones. _**

**_Me relaje, asi que volvi con nuevas pilas...que espero duren para rato largo. _**

**_Muchas gracias a Rizy por haberme subido el capitulo. Sin ella estarian comiendose las uñas hasta hoy! XD_**

_**Ya que estoy aprovecho para recomendarles su fic de Crepúsculo, es diferente, y muy bueno...lo diferente siempre es bueno...si no no estarian leyendo este fic! **_

_**Busquen a Rizy dark angell cullen**__** en mis favoritos.**_

**_Besos gente..._**

**_Gi_**


	11. El secreto ha sido revelado

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**El secreto ha sido revelado.**

**Dr. Dover POV**

"¿Cree que tiene que verme enseguida? Ok, dame al menos treinta minutos para llegar a la oficina, por favor. Te vere alli, Carlisle." Colgué el teléfono y escuché un largo suspiro de mi esposa a mis espaldas.

"Benjamín Dover NO vas a trabajar en tu dia libre. Llama a quien quiera que era y diles que es una lastima." Mi esposa Eileen estaba furiosa. Habíamos planeado tomar clases de modelado de arcilla esta tarde, y ahora esta llamada de los Cullen me había arruinado los planes.

"Hielen, por favor escucha, ese era el Dr. Cullen. Ha estado en el hospital mucho tiempo y fue una difícil decisión para el traer su familia a terapia y creo que esos niños necesitan ayuda…si tan solo supieras con los problemas a los que se están enfrentando…" me detuve para no quebrar la confidencialidad doctor-paciente, pero quería que ella entendiera que esto era muy importante.

¡Bien, ve y salva al mundo de un loco mas. Yo estare en mi clase de arcilla." Susurró tomando su cartera del respaldo de la silla y saliendo de la casa.

"Se lo tomo bien..." murmuré mientras tomaba mis llaves y me dirigía hacia mi oficina.

Cuando entre a la oficina Stephenie estaba recostada sobre el escritorio, dormida. "Um Stephenie¿Hola?" su cabeza se levantó de inmediato ante el sonido de mi voz.

"¡Dr. Dover¿Que esta haciendo aqui? Es su día de descanso..." su voz sonaba ronca, mientras acomodaba su cabello y se daba unas palmaditas en sus mejillas para desperezarse.

"El Dr. Cullen llamó. El y su familia vienen a una sesión de emergencia...parece que han tenido serios problemas desde ayer." Me interné en un fichero en busca de su ficha y me disculpé dentro de mi oficina para que pudiera arreglar mis cosas antes de que llegaran.

Volví a repasar la llamada telefónica nuevamente en mi cabeza y anote unas líneas;

_Hijo coqueteando con la madre – probablemente Emmett el adicto al sexo – ¿Esme le correspondió? _

_Futura nuera (Bella) teniendo sueños eróticos sobre Emmett y Jasper…efecto colateral por la falta de vida sexual con Edward. _

_Alice alucina que esta de compras...posible necesidad de medicación_.

_¿Como fue que todo esto ocurrió en unas pocas 19 horas?_ Pensé para mi mismo. _Me pregunto si tengo tranquilizantes a mano..._

Hubo un rápido golpeteo en la puerta. "Adelante."

Stephenie metió su cabeza "Dr. Dover, creo que le gustaría saber que la mayoría de los Cullen están aquí…aunque faltan dos." Dijo mirando fuera de la puerta.

"Ok Stephenie bien, cuando los otros dos lleguen podremos empezar…" comencé a decir, pero Stephenie me interrumpió "Um, Dr. Dover, quizás les tome un poco de tiempo llegar…aparentemente hay cierto tipo de situación ahora mismo."

"¿Qué tipo de situación?" me puse de pie y comencé a seguirla a la sala de espera.

"¡Carlisle!" dije extendiendo mi mano hacia el Dr. Cullen quien se veía mas estresado de lo que jamás lo vi.

"Ben, muchas gracias por vernos hoy. Me disculpó por hacerte venir en tu día libre, pero no sabia que mas hacer…" su voz se perdió y sacudió su cabeza, mirando a su esposa.

"¿A quien estamos esperando?" pregunté escaneando la habitación.

"Alice y Jasper, están aquí pero están un poco...retrasados." dijo Esme tranquilamente mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de Carlisle para hacerle sentar.

"¿Retrasados? En realidad, Dr. Dover, recivi una llamada de la tienda de regalos, Alice creo que es el nombre, bueno se rehusa a irse de alli y esta acosando a otros compradores. El chico rubio esta tratando de sacarla, pero ella se ha subido en una de las estanterías y no queria bajar, pero los de seguridad ya van alli…" Stephenie explicó con entusiasmo.

"Edward, Emmett, por favor vallan por su hermana." Demandó Carlisle. Los chicos inmediatamente salieron de la oficina y veinte segundos después el teléfono de Carlisle sonó. Cuando lo atendió lo único que se podía escuchar era a alguien gritando "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" él cerró su teléfono y me dio una sonrisa.

"Vienen en camino. ¿Entramos a la sala de conferencia?" Carlisle se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Esme. "Chicas, por favor, vengan con nosotros." Bella y Rosalie asintieron y le siguieron dentro de la sala de conferencia. Stephenie les ofreció algo de beber, pero ellos se rehusaron.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo en el pasillo fuera de mi oficina y escuché unas voces masculinas maldiciendo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper y Emmett entraron cargando a Alice. Jasper la tenía por los pies y Emmett por los brazos. Alice luchaba por liberarse hasta que me vio mirándola horrorizado. Entonces se tranquilizó y sonrió.

"Buenas tardes Dr. Dover¿Como esta hoy? Solo quiero que conste que no compre nada, simplemente estaba mirando la tienda, lo cual creo que no iba contra las reglas de la tarea. Podría decirles..." pero nunca escuché el final de su discusión por que sus hermanos seguían entrándola en la sala y eventualmente escuché un pequeño golpe.

Edward me sonrió y dijo "Para alguien tan pequeña, tiene una increíble fuerza."

Tomé un bloc extra de notas antes de volver a la sala de conferencias detrás de ellos, tenia la impresión de que iba a necesitarlo. Traté de componerme, le lance una mirada a Stephenie y caminé hacia la sala.

Todos los Cullen estaban sentados en silencio en la sala de conferencias. Noté que Alice estaba sentada entre Jasper y Emmett quien tenía sus brazos pasados alrededor de su silla. Parecia listo para saltar a la accion si ella se movia. Todos los ojos se fijaron en mi cuando me senté en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa. Ojeé el anotador y con un clic abrí mi bolígrafo nerviosamente.

Decidí lanzar la pregunta que había hecho en la sesión anterior "Entonces¿Por donde comenzamos?" la ultima vez que había preguntado eso, cinco dedos señalaban a Edward, pero esta vez señalaban a Jasper, quien a su vez señalaba a una asombrada Bella. El miró a su alrededor y gruñó. Edward sonrió complacido.

"Solo hacia lo que el Dr. Dover me dijo. ¿Podrían dejar de culparme?" podía ver y sentir la frustración de Jasper. Todos los miembros de su familia rodaron sus ojos, Esme y Carlisle incluidos. Juro que creí escuchar a Carlisle murmurar en voz baja; "Paz y tranquilidad Jasper, paz y tranquilidad."

Ni bien dijo aquello, inexplicablemente, me sentí invadió por una sensación de paz. _Probablemente estaba leyendo el lenguaje corporal de Jasper_. Pensé para mi mismo.

"Bueno, puede alguien decirme que es lo que Jasper ha hecho para que todos se molestasen con él." Bella comenzó a ruborizarse inmediatamente, Emmett le lanzo una fuerte mirada a Jasper, Edward le ignoro completamente y Rosalie, quien dijo poco en nuestra anterior sesión, casi saltó de su silla señalando a Jasper.

"Ha e stado torturando al pobre de Emmett. Ha tratado con tantas fuerzas de hacer las cosas bien, pero Jasper tenia que ir y…agravar todas las cosas."

"Explica a que te refieres, Rosalie." Pedí mientras anotaba algunas cosas. Nuevamente estaba defendiendo a Emmett.

"Bueno, es solo que Jasper puede ser bastante carismático en ocasiones, a decir verdad siempre. Si Jasper es feliz, todos somos felices. Si esta enfadado, todos estamos enfadados. Si se siente…um…en clima…oh diablos, si esta cachondo, entonces todos podemos sentirlo…y es casi imposible que no nos contagiemos." Rose estaba bastante frustrada para cuando termino de hablar.

Sin embargo, Emmett comenzo a reirse por lo bajo. "Eso realmente sonó obsceno...Jasper contagiándonos cuando esta cachondo... ¡HA!" los ojos de Rosalie se tornaron furiosos.

"¡Como te atreves Emmett Cullen¡Como te atreves! Despues de haber pasado toda la noche encerrada en una habitación con Esme a mi cuidado para facilitarte las cosas en las 24 horas sin sexo¿Esto es el agradecimiento que recibo?"

_¿Rosalie estuvo encerrada para que Emmett no pudiera tener sexo¿En que ayudaria eso? A menos que... _

"Rosalie¿Por que encerrarte en una habitación con Esme ayudaria en la tarea de Emmett?" pregunté rápidamente esperando que la pregunta le tomara con la guardia baja y pudiera conseguir mas información de ella.

"¿Por qué¡Por que este grandulón no puede quitarme las manos de encima la mayor parte del tiempo y añadiendo que Jasper 'calienta' las cosas, fue lo único que nos quedaba por hacer!" Casi lo gritó. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward dándole algo de dinero a Jasper, Bella se ruborizó, y Carlisle se golpeo a si mismo en la frente.

"Entonces tu y Emmett..." comencé.

"Si, Emmett y yo, Dr. Dover. Y deje de mirarme de esa forma¡Alice y Jasper también duermen juntos!"

¡_Cielos santos! Todos los Cullen tienen sexo entre si, excepto por Edward¡es el único cuya novia no es pariente! __Que locura todo esto…_trate de mantenerme tranquilo.

"¿Y que sucede con Ruby?" pregunté confundido.

"Ruby es una maldita ramera que Emmett invento para que no descubriera lo de nosotros." Emmett se acomodó nerviosamente en su asiento mientras miraba a Rosalie. Volví mi atención hacia Carlisle quien permanecía anormalmente compuesto ante tal desconcertante revelación.

"Carlisle, por tu reacción¿debo asumir que nada de esto es novedad para ti?" fue parte pregunta, parte afirmación.

"No tenemos secretos en nuestra familia." Dijo tranquilamente. Esme palmeó su mano gentilmente.

_OH mi Dios, no te alteres…mantente firme, Ben. No están emparentados por la sangre, así que en realidad no es incesto…solo aterrador. Me pregunto desde cuando sucede… _

"Si puedo preguntar Rose¿Hace cuanto que tu y Emmett están…juntos?"

Ella me miró con fuego en sus ojos "Desde el momento en que le vi. Le he amado desde que le conozco." Podía sentir la intensidad de su amor en ese momento.

_Rápido cálculo mental…entonces desde que son adolescentes… ¿Amor a primera vista? __Supongo que es posible. _

"Y Alice y Jasper¿Ustedes hace cuanto?"

Alice sonrió "Le ame desde antes de conocerlo. Y la primera vez que nos encontramos, le dije que se iba a enamorar de mi¡Y así fue!" Jasper la miró cariñosamente y apretó su pequeña mano.

_¿Por que me siento tan feliz ahora? Esto es una locura, y aun así me siento lleno de...alegría…y amor. Bueno, supongo que uno no puede evitar de quien se enamora. _

"OK, bien gracias por su honestidad sobre las relaciones...creo que podemos explorar mas tarde sobre esto en las sesiones de pareja…um, volviendo a lo que los ha traído hoy…Alice ¿Te gustaría compartir que ha sucedido contigo?" pregunté acomodando una hoja en blanco frente a mi.

"Bien doctor, realmente no se cual es el problema. No he echo nada que haya violado las restricciones de la tarea que me puso. Solo están exagerando…" Alice dijo, mientras que casualmente movió su mano hacia todos y continuó reojeando una catalogo, remarcando varios artículos en el.

Edward se rio. "Doctor, Alice ha convertido nuestro comedor en un mini shopping, y pasó toda la mañana 'comprando'."

"¿De donde saco todas las cosas para ese shopping?" pregunté. Probablemente vació su guardarropas.

"Compre todo antes de las 7pm ayer por la noche y pedí que las enviaran en el transcurso de la misma, por favor, déme algo de crédito." Aun asi su rostro segua presionado contra el catalogo.

_Ok, esto se estaba volviendo aterrador_.

"Alice¿Puedes darme esa revista, por favor?" un gruñido erupcionó del pecho de Alice cuando extendí mi mano para sacarle la revista. Los brazos de Emmett instantáneamente la detuvieron y Jasper de un salto se inclinó sobre mí.

"Solo deje que se quede con la maldita revista¿Esta bien?"

_No me estaba amenazando, me lo estaba rogando. ¿Acaba de gruñirme¿¿Qué es lo que le pasa a estas personas¿Quién gruñe? _

Toda mi ansiedad sobre el comportamiento de Alice fue cambiado con calma y tranquilidad. "Bien Alice, sigue con la lectura. En realidad tengo una pregunta para Carlisle. Cuando llamas antes, dijiste que tu hijo estaba coqueteando con tu esposa…asumí que se trataba de Emmett¿verdad?" Carlisle asintió y miró a Emmett quien tenía su cabeza colgada ante la vergüenza, aunque Esme miró a Rosalie y le dio un guiñó.

_¿Acaso disfruto que Emmett le coqueteara¿¿Y por que le guiño a Rosalie?? __¿Estan compartiendo a…Emmett? Me estremeci ante la idea de mi mente. _

"Emmett¿Te molestaría explicar que fue lo que sucedió?" sus ojos fueron hacia Edward, quien meneó levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"Doctor, preferiría discutirlo en privado, durante mi sesión con Rosalie, si le parece." Sonaba bastante sincero.

"Puedo entender eso Emmett, eso estara bien. Creo que solo nos queda una razon por discutir...tu y tu sueño, Bella." Me volvi hacia ella, quien me miro con sus ojos marrones llenos de terror. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo y colgó su cabeza, dejando su rostro oculto por sus cabellos. Edward se estiro y acaricio su espalda, viéndose entretenido en todo momento.

_¿Por qué le divierte tanto que haya tenido un sueño erótico con sus hermanos?...Oh Dios, espero que no sean swingers o algo por el estilo…si ese es el caso, me largo_.

"¿Puedes contarme sobre tu sueño, Bella?" pregunté suavemente, sin pretender avergonzarla aun mas.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en un 'no' como respuesta y con cuidado golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

"¡Yo puedo contárselo doc!" Emmett se prestó felizmente. "Bella duerme cuando habla, así que todos le oímos."

"Cállate, Emmett." La voz de Bella sonaba apagada por sus brazos. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y dijo "Por favor, terminemos con esto... ¿después podemos prometer no volver a hablar de eso jamás?" ella miró a el resto de los Cullen. Edward les daba una mirada feroz a todos, retándoles a que se negaran. Sin oponerse todos asintieron.

Bella respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos para facilitar que las palabras salieran sin tener que mirar a los que le rodeaban. "Entonces en el sueño, estaba en el claro con Edward y estábamos...poniéndonos románticos...solo mátenme...de todas formas...el estaba tocándome y luego no se que sucedió, pero Emmett se acercó y estaba haciendo…cosas…" volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la meza. Emmett aprovechó la pausa para meterse.

"Y no tenia remera, esa parte se la salteo, me veía sensual sin remera...continua Bella, cuéntale el resto…y no te saltes nada. Queremos detalles." Rosalie le golpeó con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a caerse desmayado, pero solo se quejó y se tranquilizó.

Bella levantó su rostro aun más rojo que antes y miro a Emmett. "Bien, no tenias remera, oh Dios desearía poder olvidar esa imagen…como sea, entonces eso sucedió y Jasper aparece de la nada y yo...yo me ofrecí…Edward por favor no me hagas decir esto…" ella le rogó con los ojos.

_Él se lo esta tomando bastante bien, creí que enloquecería de los celos, pero no. El esta entretenido. _

"Ella le llamó un...chico enorme y fortachón y quería sacarle su remera." Edward contestó por ella.

Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada como si estuvieran compitiendo. "Bella¿Cómo te hizo sentir ese sueño?" le pregunté volviendo a la cuestión.

"Sucia, muy pervertida y no en forma sexual, si no en 'me siento repugnada al punto de devolver." Su mano buscó el apoyo de Edward.

"Vamos Bella, te gustó el sueño, hasta lo admitiste. Dijiste que creíste que en tu sueño nos veíamos sensuales." Dijo Emmett orgullosamente.

"En el sueño Emmett, pero ¿Recuerdas lo que paso cuando me desperté¡Grite...y mucho!" la vergüenza de Bella fue reemplazada por frustración. "Y el hecho de que ustedes se la pasaran preguntándome quien me parecía que se veía mejor sin camisa¡No ayudaba!"

"Bella¿Trataste de contestar la pregunta de Emmett?" pregunté.

Ella me miró incrédula "Si...a decir verdad lo hice, pero el no escucha. Le dije que Edward." Ambos, Emmett y Jasper se rieron de su respuesta.

"¿Y supongo señores que ustedes piensan que miente?" pregunté con una ceja alzada.

"Totalmente."

"Absolutamente."

"No esta siendo honesta."

"¿Podemos dejarlo chicos? Se que son competitivos, pero esto es una locura." Rogó Bella. Obviamente se sentía torturada con las constantes preguntas. Tuve una idea…

_Nunca lo harán, y seguro que la simple sugerencia hará que se sientan incómodos y se olviden del tema para siempre. Vale la pena intentar. Un poco de psicología inversa… _

"Emmett, Jasper y Edward... ¿Podrían ponerse de pie?" pregunté seriamente. Todos se pusieron de pie lentamente e intercambiaron miradas. Las chicas y Carlisle los miraban nerviosamente.

"Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, y no volverán a preguntarle a Bella. Señores, acérquense a la pared y por favor quítense las camisas." Yo levanté el teléfono "Stephenie, podrías venir un minuto."

* * *

_**Ha! El Dr. Dover y sus ideas...si dejan review le dire a Ben Dover que las deje entrar junto con Stephenia para lo que fuera que la llamo...XD**_

_**Besinhos!**_

_**Giselita**_


	12. ¡Delicioso!

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**YUMMY!**

**Carlisle POV**

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Miré a Esme cuyos ojos estaban dilatados del miedo. Escuché a Bella quedarse sin aire mientras que Rosalie y Alice se rieron por lo bajo.

_Sabia que debía revisar las referencias de este tipo…espero que esos diplomas que tiene en la pared sean verdaderos y no hechos por computadora_…me molesté. _Esto va a terminar mal, nada bueno va a resultar._

"Dr. Dover...no hay otra forma..." rogué, tratando de salvar a mis hijos, e hijas dado el caso, de esta humillación.

"Carlisle, si no van a dejar a un lado este tema, entonces creo que necesitamos hacerlo por su bien."

_Idiota_. Pensé. Edward, obviamente comenzó a reírse. _Sal de mi cabeza Edward...o te dejaré marcado de por vida con uno o dos pensamientos. _

Inmediatamente Edward se incorporó y ahogó su risa. El Dr. Dover mantuvo su mano alzada hacia la pared y los tres chicos se levantaron de las sillas y se pararon contra la pared como se les pidió.

Emmett sonería de oreja a oreja. Edward permanecía con una dura expresión, con una postura testaruda y su mandíbula apretada. Jasper seguía mirando a Alice nerviosamente, su pánico comenzó a llenar la habitación. Bella parecía que iba a salir corriendo por la puerta, Rose y Alice se veían a punto de matar a alguien.

Miré a Jasper quien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y las sensaciones de calma volvieron a la habitación. En ese momento escuché un golpe en la puerta y Stephenie metió su cabeza en la habitación.

"¿Si Dr. Dover? Usted llamó..." se veía nerviosa mientras miraba la sala y se detuvo cuando vio a los chicos.

"Entra Stephenie. Creo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda para esto." El doctor extendió su mano hacia una silla a su lado. Stephenie estaba confundida y se sentó mirando al doctor.

"Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio. Señores, por favor, quítense sus camisas." Las palabras salieron de su boca y la próxima cosa que supe fue el sonido de algo desgarrándose y el ruido plástico de los botones rebotando en el suelo. Emmett, obviamente tomo el sentido dramático de la palabra quitarse, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo para que todos lo vieran. Rosalie se sentó un poco mas derecha en su silla ante la visión de su esposo y Bella se cubrió los ojos.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó simplemente a mirar al doctor Dover. "Edward¿Cual es el problema?" preguntó al ver su negativa.

"¡Esto es absurdo! No voy a sacarme la camisa para que me observen. Me retiro de la competencia y acepto feliz el tercer puesto, dejo que estos dos se peleen." Gruñó mientras avanzaba para sentarse. Para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba de pie señalando a la pared.

"Edward, creo que es mi decisión si participas o no en la competencia y yo sigo que vas a competir, por favor quítate la camisa." Estaba impresionado ante la forma en que se impuso ante Edward. El, por el contrario, se veía bastante sorprendido de que Bella fuera capaz de hacerle eso. Aun de pie, ella le pidió al Dr. Dover si podía hablar con Edward unos instantes. El le dejo que se acercara a el.

Con mi oído de vampiro pude escuchar su tranquila conversación. "Edward, solo hazlo, por favor…no quiero que Emmett se arranque la camisa cada vez que valla por el resto de mi vida, la cual será larga. Por favor... ¿por mi?" le rogó. Sabia que Edward accedería, el no podía negarle nada. Todo lo que hizo fue rodar sus ojos para que supiera que había ganado. Sus brazos se enredaron al rededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarle con todo su entusiasmo humano.

Por unos pocos segundos se habían olvidado de que estaban en la habitación. _Edward…tierra a Edward, hay ocho personas mirándote._ El comenzó a sonreír y gentilmente se separó de Bella. Ella hizo un mohín y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa.

Con algo de dignidad, la poca que uno puede tener cuando es forzado a desnudarse, Edward volvió a la pared y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sin quitar sus ojos de Bella. Esme se inclinó hacia mi "Parece que Bella va a desmayarse. ¿Tienes algunas sales especiadas? Uh oh mira a Stephenie, creo que ella las necesitara primero."

Cuando Emmett se arrancó su camisa, su boca se había abierto de golpe y había dejado de respirar por poco tiempo, pero cuando Edward comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, su respiración se agito desesperadamente. Edward, obviamente, trataba de deslumbrar a Bella, pero creo que estaba errándole al objetivo, por una o dos sillas…Stephenie estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

La voz del Dr. Dover rompió el extraño silencio "Jasper... ¿Puedes sacarte la camisa?" los ojos de Jasper fueron inmediatamente a Alice quien trataba de contener una risa. Cualquier pensamiento sobre comprar que había en su cabeza se había esfumado. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el tren que pasaba frente a ella.

"¿Dr. Dover, es esto absolutamente necesario? No creo que mis hijos…" Esme trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero fue interrumpida, de entre toda la gente, por Stephenie.

"Señora Cullen, estoy segura que el Dr. Dover sabe exactamente lo que hace. Es un profesional experimentado, ahora quítate la camisa como el doctor te dijo rubiecito." Demandó Stephenie. Jasper pareció querer alejarte de cualquiera fuera la emoción que comenzó a sentir. Lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la camisa y sentí a Esme tomar mi mano. Estaba tan preocupada como yo.

"Bien, ahora caballeros, se que esto será un poco incomodo, pero voy a pedirle a Stephenie que elija cual de ustedes se ve mejor¿esta bien?" inmediatamente las chicas saltaron de sus sillas.

"¿Por qué ella es la que decide?"

"¡Eso no es justo!"

"¡Mejor que mantenga sus manos para si misma!"

El Dr. Dover giro sobre su silla "¡Señoritas! Stephenie es apropiada. Tengo mucha fe en ella." Por alguna razón ese comentario hizo que Edward se riera por lo bajo. Jasper le lanzó una mirada confirmando lo que fuera que le causo gracia a Edward.

_¿Acaso quiero saberlo?_ Pensé. La cabeza de Edward se movió lentamente de derecha a izquierda.

Esme se inclinó "Carlisle ¿debemos hacer algo¡Esta mirando a mis hijos como si fueran el ultimo trozo de comida en la tierra!"

En ese momento, Alice tuvo una visión que le hizo caerse de la silla mientras reía. Edward inmediatamente reviso sus pensamientos para ver que iba a suceder y él también rompió en risotadas.

_Edward¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio¿Que tan malo es? _

Stephenie se aclaró su garganta y volvió a mirar al Dr. Dover "Uh, si el punto de todo esto es ver quien de los Cullen se ve mejor sin camisa creo que aun queda un participante que debe pasar al frente…" Stephenie me miró con la misma 'hambre' que miraba a mis hijos y repentinamente sentí la necesidad de una ducha.

Esme se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Eso esta fuera de lugar¡Mi esposo no va a quitarse su camisa frente a ninguno de ustedes!" pobre de mi dulce esposa. Nunca la había visto en una actitud tan posesiva, aunque era bastante agradable.

Los chicos estaban riendo histéricamente una vez más ante la idea de que me uniera a ellos. Por otra parte, las chicas estaban del lado de Esme, parecían debatirse entre saltar de sus sillas, tomar a sus compañeros y salir corriendo o atacar juntas a Stephenie y encerrarla en algún armario del hospital.

"Stephenie tiene algo de razón, por ahora la discusión es entre los chicos, pero quien dice que la semana entrante no sea entre todos ustedes…terminemos con esto de una vez." Insistió el Dr. Dover.

"Estúpido" escuché a Esme murmurar en voz baja. Me tomó tanto por sorpresa que casi tropiezo. Ella sonrió ante mi torpeza y se susurró "Buena suerte cariño...si te toca me la cenare."

**_Desde aca estan todas invitadas a ver a traves de los ojos de Stephenie! _**

**STEPHENIE POV **

El Dr. Dover me llamó a la sala de conferencia. _Genial otro café en marcha…el no me paga lo suficiente para esto…_

Me sorprendió ver que estaba por ocurrir alguna especie de concurso para terminar una pelea entre los Cullen. Uno era mas perfecto que el otro, sus tersas pieles, sus perfectas facciones y cuerpos por los que cualquiera moriría por tener. Me senté en silencio en la silla que el Dr. Dover me indicó mientras me explicaba mi parte.

Los tres chicos estaban parados contra la pared de la sala de conferencia. Una de ellos se veía bastante emocionado de estar allí, el otro parecía enfadado, y otro, el rubiecito, parecía tenerle miedo hasta a su propia sombra. _Oh, pequeñito, deja que mamita te haga sentir mejor._

Fui arrancada de mi fantasía por unas increíbles palabras que no olvidaría en mi vida. "señores por favor quínense sus camisas." _Ahora estamos hablando. Me preguntaba si tenia alguna radio aquí...necesitaríamos algo de música._

Entonces el más grande, Emmett, se arranco la camisa al estilo del increíble Hulk, los botones volaron por todas partes. _Wow...no lo echaría de la cama…_

Cuando mire a los otros dos, aun seguían vestidos. Edward trató de disculparse de la competencia, aclamando que se quedaba con el tercer lugar. Sin embargo su novia, la cual según las notas que había leído se casa por el sexo, le dijo que lo hiciera. _¡WOWW! Eso es un beso...definitivamente necesitan tener sexo antes de que alguno explote._

Con el rostro mas molesto en toda la historia de la humanidad, Edward se quitó su camisa ¡y que vista! Estaba lista para saltar y abrazar a Bella por convencerle de hacer esto. Mis ojos admiraron los desarrollados músculos de sus hombros, sus pectorales y la tabla de lavar que formaban sus abdominales hicieron que mi rostro ardiera. _Creo que debería andar así las veinticuatro horas de los siete días…es un regalo de los dioses para esa mujer. ¡Que suerte tiene Bella! _

Entonces se le pidió al rubiecito que se quitara la camisa, pero su madre tuvo que abrir su bocota y trato de detenerle. Había estado esperando este momento con gran anticipación¡ella no iba a arruinármelo!

Tenia que hablar. "Señora Cullen, estoy segura que el Dr. Dover sabe exactamente lo que hace. Es un profesional experimentado, ahora quítate la camisa como el doctor te dijo rubiecito." _Para que pueda ver lo que tu mama quiere mantener oculto, yummy._ Creí que salto hacia la pared. _¿Asustado? Puedes venir a sentarte en mis piernas, yo cuidare bien de ti._

"Bien, ahora caballeros, se que esto será un poco incomodo, pero voy a pedirle a Stephenie que elija cual de ustedes se ve mejor¿esta bien?" _El Dr. Dover era mi héroe personal..._

"¿Por qué ella es la que decide?" _por que dijo que podía ¡Ha!_

"¡Eso no es justo!" _la vida no es justa cariño, acostúmbrate._

"¡Mejor que mantenga sus manos para si misma!" _no garantizo nada. A veces hay que probar las mercancías para ver cual es la mejor…_

El Dr. Dover giró sobre su silla "¡Señoritas! Stephenie es apropiada. Tengo mucha fe en ella." _Seguro que si...seguro que si...Dios las cosas que les enseñaría. _

_Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en este momento mejor de lo que era, más perfecto. Tenía que actuar rápidamente_, "Uh, si el punto de todo esto es ver quien de los Cullen se ve mejor sin camisa creo que aun queda un participante que debe pasar al frente…" miré al sexy doctorcito mientras un hilo de baba escapó por la comisura de mis labios.

Una vez mas su esposa se entrometió. "¡Eso esta fuera de lugar¡Mi esposo no va a quitarse su camisa frente a ninguno de ustedes!" _OH vamos cariño, no muerdo…seré cuidadosa con él._

"Stephenie tiene algo de razón, por ahora la discusión es entre los chicos, pero quien dice que la semana entrante no sea entre todos ustedes…terminemos con esto de una vez." Me gustaba este nuevo doctor, no es tan recto como los demas para los que he trabajado. Vi a su esposa murmurar algo antes de que él se uniera a sus hijos.

_Dios parecen salidos de la portada de una revista_...me puse de pie para ver mejor y escuche gruñidos a mis espaldas. Me volví para ver a las cuatro mujeres con las expresiones más hostiles que jamás había visto, mirándome a mí. "El gruñido no es necesario, señoritas. ¡Solo hago mi trabajo!"

Al primero que examiné fue a Edward. Era delgado, pero musculoso. Piel palida y musculos definidos. Olía muy bien y cuando me acerque para examinar sus pectorales sentí una repentina lujuria hacia él. Estuve a punto de besarlo cuando empujo a Emmett contra el rubiecin quien cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido y rompió el ambiente. Alcé una mano y aparté un mechón cobrizo de su rostro. "¡Edward¡Acabas de decidir ponerte tu camisa y sentarte conmigo, AHORA!" gritó su novia. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras tomaba su camisa y se unía a su novia. _Amor juvenil...¡maldicion!_

Avancé hacia Emmett, el más grande de los Cullen. Sus musculos eran los mas grandes que habia visto jamas. Podia golpearme con facilidad. Un trozo de tela quedaba en su pecho así que gentilmente la quite y entonces oí un golpe tras de mi. La rubia había volteado su silla y estaba lista para golpearme. Alcé mi mano y dije. "Tela...calmate querida." _Tan posesiva...obviamente, el solo tocarlo me hizo sentir un cosquilleo, pero nadie lo sabia mas que yo._

El próximo era el rubiecin. Oh cuanto había pensado en este momento desde que había entrado ayer en la oficina. Se sentia intimidado por mi, me di cuenta por que cuadno me acerque dio unos pasos hacia atras. Los hombres jóvenes siempre tenían tanto por aprender...sus brazos estaban cubiertos por cicatrices que tenían una pizca perlada en ellas. ¿De donde salieron las heridas, rubiecin?" pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Jasper y son de un accidente que tuve cuando era mas joven." Dijo tímidamente.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" susurré a su oído mientras caminaba detrás de él, observando su espalda.

"Definitiva y completamente."

Recorrí su brazo con mi mano "te aseguro que no tienes por que temerme, cuidare bien de ti."

"¡¡Quite sus manos de mi hombre, señora Robinson!!" me gritó la adicta a la tienda de souvenirs desde la esquina de la sala de conferencias. Sus ojos estaban tan negros como el carbón mientras me miraba.

"Tranquila linda, solo bromeo. Tan insegura…" hubo otro golpe detrás de mi cuando el rubio y Bella detuvieron a Alice contra la mesa.

Finalmente me acerque al papacito, al Dr. Carlisle Cullen. El hombre cuyo nombre hacia que las mujeres del hospital suspirara. Su piel era pálida como la de sus hijos, pero se veía mas maduro, sus músculos eran más desarrollados, más años de experiencia. Podía darme cuenta de que estaba incomodo de tenerme cerca, probablemente su mujer no dejaba que ninguna otra se le acercara tanto. Seguro temía perderlo con esto de la competencia...si Edward olía tan bien, Carlisle olía diez veces mejor. Tenía todo el empaque, edad, inteligencia, atractivo, compasión…el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Caminé nuevamente detrás de el, para verle de todos los ángulos, y mientras caminé deje que mi brazo rozara su espalda. Senti mis mejillas enrojecerse ante mi caricia. Lo que no me esperé fue que su mujer estuviera a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y amenazándome al oído "Si no te alejas de mi esposo ahora mismo, perderás un brazo Stephenie. Te lo arrancaré yo misma…" Carlisle tomó a su esposa y la empujó hacia la esquina de la habitación. Sus hijos estaban sorprendidos ante su comportamiento y el Dr. Dover escribía rápidamente en su anotador.

Habiendo evaluado a todos los hombres, volví a mi lugar y deliberé quien podía ganarse el honor de ser el Cullen más atractivo. _Decisiones, decisiones…_

"Luego de pensarlo con cuidado he decidido quedarme con el hombre que tiene todo el empaque, la inteligencia y experiencia…" dije mientras la habitación se silencio. "¡Felicitaciones Dr. Cullen, usted es el Cullen mas delicioso de todos!"

"¡Me robaron!"

"Gracias a Dios se termino."

"Me siento violado."

"Nunca me repondre de eso..."

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la experiencia tanto como yo...si no lo hicieron fue por que no dejaron un review.**_

_**aprovecho para poner un review de una lectora, del cual me ha gustado su idea;**_

**""Si alguien hace un "Fan-Art" sobre la escena en la que se quitan las  
camisetas envienmelo, por favor! se lo suplico ruego, hasta me pongo de  
rodillas... llorare si hace falta."" _Dolce-Sherry_**

**_yo solo he econtrado este: http// simplydelightfulx . deviantart . com/ art / Exposed-in-Black-and-White-75264105 (Sin espacios)_**

_**estoy de acuerdo...si alguien hace fan art, montaje...queremos ese momento!!!**_

**_besotes, Giselita_**


	13. Flexible

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Flexible**

**Dr Dover POV**

"Um muchas gracias Stephenie por tu ayuda. Puedo verte en el pasillo, por favor. Ashora vuelo." Murmuré a los Cullen mientras arrastraba a Stephenie fuera de la sala.

"¿Que rayos fue todo eso?" murmuré a su oído. "¿¿Tomaste tu medicación hoy Stephenie¿¿La tomaste??" la mire, y su rostro se hundio. Sabía su respuesta antes de saberla.

"Lo siento doctor, me dormí y me olvidé. No quería… ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a necesitarme allí…con todos ellos, y sin camisas? Eso no fue muy bueno dada mi condición." Respondió Stephenie.

"Solo quedate aquí y toma tus medicinas. Tengo que controlar el daño…Te das cuenta de que te lanzaste al Dr. Cullen en mi oficina¿verdad?" lancé.

"Lo siento Dr. Dover…soy una mala y no comprometida paciente. Me tomaré las medicinas, me sentaré y me quedaré quieta."

"Bien, ahora tengo que volver allí…"

* * *

**Bella POV **

"¿Que diablos fue todo eso?" Rosalie le dijo entre dientes al doctor cuando salio de la sala. Ella corrió hacia Emmett y le ayudó a ponerse la camisa y le abrazó tratando de confortarlo.

Esme y Carlisle estaban de pie en la esquina, él aun trataba de tranquilizarla mientras volvía a ponerse su camisa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Ninguno de nosotros habia visto a Esme actuar asi antes. Les vi abrazarse, y volver a la mesa.

Miré a Alice y a Rose, ambas tenían la misma sonrisa en sus rostros que yo. Empuje mi silla, me puse de pie y aplaudí a Esme. Alice y Rose se unieron y silbaron con fuerza.

"¡Bien echo ma!"

"Le enseñaste y me recordaste nunca ponerte furiosa…"

Esme sonrió rápidamente y luego se compuso. "Chicas, no estoy orgullosa de mi reaccion. Acabo de amenazar la vida de alguien...aun si se lo merecía." Todos comenzamos a reír nuevamente ante la reacción de Esme con Stephenie.

"¡Bueno, aun digo que estaba arreglado! Me robaron. ¡Ni siquiera estabas en el sueño Carlisle!" dijo Emmett desde su asiento.

"Oh, vamos Emmett, trata de verlo con humor, perdiste un concurso de 'el mejor pecho' contra tu papa de casi 400 años…no es gran cosa." Alice bromeó mientras se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, acariciando gentilmente su espalda para ayudarle a controlar sus emociones.

"Usted escuchó Dr. Dover, el tema esta fuera de discusión para Emmett. Dejemoslo asi." Pidió Carlisle.

Edward había estado demasiado tranquilo en todo momento que estuvo a mi lado. Me volví para verle presionándose el tabique nasal, y suspirando frustradamente. "¿Qué pasa Edward, estas bien? Lamento haberte echo participar en ese estúpido concurso con esa vil mujer. Me pregunto si tiene algún tipo de relación con Mike Newton…" mi broma le hizo reír al fin.

"Estoy bien, solo que no tienes idea de lo que ocurría en su cabeza…era…ilegal, por ser bueno. Solo estoy contento de que se haya terminado. ¿Carlisle podemos largarnos de aquí, por favor?" Edward le rogó a su padre. Aun yo tenia que admitirlo, esto de la terapia se estaba volviendo un desastre.

"Escuchen, solo tratemos de terminar lo que queda de la sesión y luego lo discutiremos como familia en la casa. ¿Ok¿Pueden tratar de estar un poco mas?" pregunto Carlisle. Su mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a la de Esme, no quería apartarse de ella de ninguna forma.

Un coro de 'bien' y 'lo que digas' resonó en la habitación. Finalmente el Dr. Dover volvio a la sala.

"Lamento la demora. Tenia que ocuparme de algo." Murmuró mientras volvía a tomar asiento. "Quiero disculparme por lo que acaba de suceder, las cosas no resultaron como yo lo había esperado. Stephenie es una persona maravillosa, pero tiene algunos...problemas, y se olvido de tomar su medicación. Desafortunadamente, cuando se le olvida, tiene problemas con...el control de sus impulsos…esta mortificada por su comportamiento, tal como yo. ¿Es posible olvidar lo que ha ocurrido y seguir con la sesiones de parejas?"

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Carlisle, solo él decidiría si seguíamos o nos íbamos a casa. Personalmente rezaba por lo último, pero como siempre estaba en un error.

"Por supuesto doctor. La terapia no es una ciencia exacta se que, hay errores, pero debemos avanzar¿verdad chicos?" Carlisle nos miró con una sonrisa. Asentimos con nuestras cabezas y el Dr. Dover suspiró aliviado.

"¡Muchas gracias a todos! Viendo entre mis notas, he decidido que me gustaría hacer unas rápidas sesiones si les parece bien." Todos asentimos con nuestras cabezas. Yo, por mi parte, no iba a alejarme del lado de Edward en todo el día. Me acerqué a él y apretó mi mano con suavidad.

"Creo que me gustaría hablar primero con Esme y Carlisle¿esta bien? El resto de ustedes puede esperar..bueno, podrian ir a la cafeteria. Después hablare con Rose y Emmett, así que ¿podrían volver en quince minutos?" él no tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces. Todos saltamos de nuestras sillas y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

En la sala de espera, a Stephenie no se la veía por ningún lado, lo cual era bueno, por que si hubiera mirado de reojo a alguno de los chicos creo que hubiéramos tenido serios problemas. Abrimos la puerta de la oficina y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

"¿Que crees que va a preguntarle el doctor a Carlisle y a Esme?" pregunté a Edward.

"Va a preguntarle por todas las cosas 'sucias' de nosotros."

"Genial. Eso tomara un buen tiempo…" murmuré.

* * *

**Carlisle POV **

"Ok, empecemos." Dijo nerviosamente el Dr. Dover mientras se sentó enfrente de Esme y de mi.

"¿Que le gustaria saber doctor?" Esme preguntó tranquilamente. Yo sabia que estaba aun cortante por todo el asunto de Stephenie, pero lo escondía bastante bien.

"Bueno, tengo algunas notas aquí sobre sus hijos y algunos significados y solo quiero saber que piensan ustedes. Empecemos con Esme y Rosalie. ¿Qué pueden decirme de ellos?"

"Bueno, estan muy enamorados. Rosalie le ha amado desde la primera vez que le vio." Comence, pero el Dr. Dover me interrumpió.

"¿Cuando se conocieron exactamente¿Rosalie ya vivia con ustedes?"

"Si, ella estaba viviendo con nosotros y cuando fue de acampada conoció a Emmett. El estaba herido, lo trajo hasta mi para que pudiera curar sus heridas."

"¿Y que paso con su familia?"

Esme interrumpió. "No podían mantenerlo, así que lo adoptamos." El Dr. Dover escribió rápidamente en su anotador.

"Lamento si esta pregunta les resulta un tanto difícil¿Cómo se sintieron cuando ellos empezaron a tener…una relación sexual¿Cómo se enteraron?" preguntó.

Respiré profundamente y planeé mi respuesta en mi cabeza. "Se que mencione esto antes, pero no tenemos secretos en nuestra familia, de verdad, ninguna. Así que siempre pudimos discutir abiertamente las cosas, digamos que Emmett y Rosalie son los mas físicos de nuestros hijos…así que cuando se envolvieron físicamente, toda la casa lo supo." Esme sonrió suavemente a mi lado. Yo miré al doctor quien estaba sorprendido momentáneamente, y luego volvió a escribir.

"¿El problema de su naturaleza fisica alguna vez trae problemas en la casa? No puedo creer que sea fácil estar cerca de eso..." el Dr. Dover parecía que estaba por comenzar a sudar.

"Con los años hemos aprendido a…apartarnos de su camino…si eso tiene sentido. Eso y siempre tocamos la bocina antes de abrir la puerta del garaje." El Dr. Dover se veía confundido, así que aclaré, "Tienen algo con ponerse románticos en los autos…" la boca del Dr. Dover se abrió levemente y se dio cuenta de lo que me refería._ Esto va a lograrlo, parece que esta a punto de desmayarse…no, se recupero. __Bien doctor. _

"Ok, pasemos con Alice y Jasper. ¿Que pueden decirme de ellos?" el doctor pasó a una nueva hoja.

Esme decidió expandirse en su relación, la cual era mucho menos avergonzarte para explicar que la de Rosalie y Emmett. "Nuevamente, se quisieron desde el primer minuto en que se conocieron, obviamente Alice dice que le amo desde antes de conocerlo. Su amor es mucho mas privado, esa es la mejor forma en que puedo explicarlo." Ella era hermosa cuando hablaba de nuestros hijos. Podia sentir el amor que tenia por ellos.

"Alice menciono que le dijo a Jasper que iba a enamorarse de ella y lo hizo. ¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto el doctor exeptico.

"Eso es lo que nos han dicho, si."

"¿Alice siempre le dije a Jasper que hacer, como eso¿Dirían que es controladora?" el Dr. Dover preguntó con su pluma esperando la respuesta. Me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y a Esme también, por la expresión en su rostro.

"Diría que de los dos, Alice es la mas extrovertida, Jasper es mucho mas reservado. Pero solo por que escucha a Alice hablar mas, no creo que deba asumir que ella es la que toma las decisiones en la relación, ella es la más verbal. Son opuestos en muchas formas, pero se complementan perfectamente." Pude ver que Esme comenzaba a ponerse un poco a la defensiva. Se sento en el borde de la silla, inclinandose hacia el doctor. _Como una madre leona, protegiendo a sus cachorritos_. Pensé en mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que me estaba riendo.

"Y dijo que tenían una relación mas privada¿entonces diría que son opuestos a Rosalie y Emmett en la forma de expresar su amor?"

"Si, pero no. Puedes cruzarte a Alice y a Jasper y pueden estar sentados en el sofá mirándose el uno al otro pero sientes que has interrumpido un momento privado. A veces es tan malo como pasar al garaje sin avisar. ¿No lo crees Carlisle?"

"Definitivamente." Contesté. Alice y Jasper están muy conectados. Tanto, que una mirada entre ellos contiene tantas emociones como los arrebatos de Emmett y Rosalie. El don de Jasper no ayudaba para nada. Sus emociones eran palpables ni bien se entraba a la habitación.

"Y ahora con la pareja que siento es la mas compleja, Edward y Bella…" el Dr. Dover volvió a arrancar con una hoja nueva esperando a que comenzáramos. Miré a Esme, quien parecía molesta sobre algo que el doctor había dicho. "¿Por qué dirían que Edward y Bella son la pareja mas compleja?"

_Uh, oh…no esta contenta. __Si vuelve a saltar con lo de Edward, quizás le arranque el brazo… _

"Me refiero a que parece que Edward tiene problemas con el control, Bella parece tener problemas con los limites y juntos son…" Esme no le dejo terminar.

"Edward y Bella son una pareja perfecta. Ha traído a mi hijo a la vida en el poco tiempo que llevan juntos. Edward nunca habia vivido realmente hasta que conocio a Bella. De seguro, su amor tiene algunas complicaciones, pero su amor es también el mas nuevo." El doctor apuntó algunas cosas y esperó a que continuara.

"Han superado demasiadas cosas para estar juntos. Su amor ha sido puesto a prueba desde el segundo en que se conocieron. Edward siempre sobreactúa, todos lo saben, pero es por que tiene terror de perder a Bella, ella es la razón por la que el respira. Y en su defensa, nos gusta llamar a Bella nuestro 'iman para el peligro' pero que esa niña atrae todo tipo de peligro, solo fíjese en su historial medico…así que el miedo no es sin fundamentos."

Tomé su mano con gentileza para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. El doctor se habia sorprendido ante su tono.

Yo añadí, "tampoco ayuda a su situación las bromas que sus hermanos le hacen sobre su relación con Bella. Solo lo llevan al límite. Esme ha perdido varias mesas de café por los partidos de fuerza de brazos luego de que Emmett o Jasper soltaran algún comentario inapropiado..." Esme asintió.

Hubo un golpe y Stephenie metió su cabeza por la puerta. Sentí a Esme tensarse a mi lado y susurró una serie de obscenidades en voz baja. No podía evitar encontrar que su comportamiento posesivo resultaba…_sexy. Por eso Bella no puede quitarle las manos de encima a Edward,_ pensé.

"Dr. Dover, Emmett y Rosalie estan esperando en la sala para cuadno este listo." Dijo rápidamente, luego se fue.

"Bueno, gracias por ser tan abiertos sobre las relaciones de su familia. Trataré de ser breve con sus hijos, solo quiero hacerles unas pequeñas preguntas sobre sus relaciones. ¿Pueden hacerle saber a Alice y a Jasper que vendrán luego de Emmett y de Rosalie? denles unos quince minutos."

Me puse de pie y tomé la mano del Dr. Dover. Esme hizo lo mismo y tomó mi mano entre la suya para dirigirnos a la sala de espera. Emmett saltó de su silla y corrió a la oficina, Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se tomó su tiempo para guardar la lima de uñas en su cartera antes de seguirle dentro de la oficina, lentamente, aun para los humanos.

Esme soltó mi mano y se paseó por la habitación. Stephenie saltó cuando alzo su vista y vio a Esme parada frente a ella. "Señora Cullen..." murmuró. Esme alzó su mano para detenerle.

"Por favor déjame hablar Stephenie, lamento haberte amenazado antes. Fue un espantoso comportamiento de mi parte y realmente lamento haber comportado así. ¿podrías perdonarme?"

"¿Perdonarla…a usted¡No! O sea, si, pero por favor perdoneme usted a mi. Debe pensar que soy una lunatica pervertida." Dijo Stephenia. _Bueno si, eso es exactamente lo que pensamos…_

"Me quede dormida…y no tome mi medicación…fue mi culpa. Me siento tan humillada por mi conducta...por eso el Dr. Dover me esta tratando." Se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Con una compasión más allá de cualquiera que conocí, Esme comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda.

"Esta bien Stephenie, fue un error, solo toma tus medicinas y no dejes que eso vuelva a suceder¿esta bien?" Esme le miró dulcemente y le sonrió.

Caminé hacia Esme y tomé su mano para llevarla a la cafetería. Cuando la puerta de la oficina del doctor se cerró tras nosotros, me incline y bese sus hermosos labios. "nunca dejas de sorprenderme Esme."

Ella sonrió dulcemente y apoyó su mano cariñosamente sobre mi rostro "gracias querido. Oh y a propósito...si alguna vez vuelve a entrar a esa oficina sin mi, redecorare tu oficina con un rosa chicle y un celeste bebe. ¿Nos entendemos?"

"Si querida." Murmuré mientras ingresábamos al elevador.

* * *

**Rosalie POV **

Iba a desperdiciar quince minutos de mi vida. Pensé mientras ingresaba a la oficina del Dr. Dover. Emmett ya se había acomodado en el sofá, y estaba sonriendo. Se esta tomando bastante en serio esto de la terapia. Pensé para mi misma.

"Emmett aléjate del sofá. Pareces un paciente mental."

"¿Acaso no lo somos?" se veía tan lindo cuanto estaba confundido. Me miró tontamente y con dio unas palmaditas al cuerpo del sofá para que me fuera a sentar a su lado.

"En tus sueños Emmett, aun te queda, Wow ¡menos de una hora Emmett!" estaba orgullosa de el por durar tanto, considerando que todos se divertían a costas de torturar a mi esposo. Tenía un enorme puchero en su rostro cuando le rechace, pero el Dr. Dover nos interrumpió.

"Gracias por venir. Hable con sus padres sobre su relacion…" _Uh-Oh_

Emmett interrumpió "¡Realmente no somos tan malos como dijeron! Lo prometo…me refiero a que todas las veces que no encontraron solo fueron accidentes…la cosa con el movimiento, es totalmente inventada…bueno, espere. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijeron?"_ estúpido Emmett. ¡Averigua lo que dijeron antes de hablar sobre que nos han visto! __¿no le habia enseñado nada?_

"Lo que Emmett trata de decir, doctor, es que en nuestra familia somos un poco…malentendidos." Traté de detenerle antes un segundo y trate de deslumbrarlo, para distraerlo. Si mano se quedo helada en la hoja y me miro. _Bien, funcionó._

"¿P-por que diria que son malentendidos? Sus padres dijeron que tienen la relación más física de la casa. ¿es eso algo justo?" Emmett me guiñó juguetonamente. _Bastante justo._

"Si, creo que es justo¿que piensas tu Emmett?" traté de darle la chance de redimirse.

"¡Rayos si! Buena y fisical." _Nota para mi misma, cortar su lengua_.

"Entonces déjenme hacerles una pregunta." Comenzó el Dr. Dover "Si creen que tiene una relación saludable¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de coquetear con tu madre, Emmett?" tuve que contener mi risa. Miré de reojo a Emmett quien parecía haber visto un fantasma. "Dijiste que querías discutirlo en privado…"

"No, espere...en realidad yo no...Rose díselo, yo no...en realidad fue un error." Emmett me miró desesperado por ayuda. Tuve que confesarle a Carlisle en el auto que había sido una trampa, pero aun Jasper no tenia idea de ello, queríamos mantenerle a oscuras un tiempo mas así que tuve que inventar una respuesta.

"Fue un malentendido doctor. Carlisle reaccionó mal cuando vio a Emmett dándole un masaje en los hombros a Esme. Ha sido un día bastante largo para todos en realidad¡no puedo recordar cuándo fue la ultima vez que Carlisle durmió!" _seguro que fue hace unos cuantos siglos atrás… _

"Oh ok." Suspiró el Doctor Dover. Parecía aliviado de que no había resultado ser un retorcido amorío entre madre e hijo.

"Así que volviendo a su relación demasiado física¿Qué les gusta hacer juntos, además del sexo¿cuales son sus pasatiempos?"

_Beber sangre de animales, pelear contra peligrosos vampiros, mantener a Bella con vida, molestar a Edward sin descanso, probablemente no lo que se espera… _

"Disfrutamos los autos. Soy bastante hábil con la mecánica y Emmett me ayuda, cuando no causa problemas." Dije orgullosa.

"Sips doc, tendría que verla cuando esta debajo de al cuerpo del auto, con sus manos en el motor…Rosalie es muy buena para llevar a los autos hasta los limites." Dijo Emmett, obviamente con un tono sexual en sus palabras, las cuales el doctor capto ya que estaba levemente ruborizado. _Genial, probablemente me esta imaginando toqueteando un auto... _

"Solo me gusta inspeccionar los autos. También disfrutamos de la caza." Emmett se dio vuelta en el sofá y me miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Ustedes cazan?" me preguntó el doctor completamente sorprendido.

"Seguro. Emmett y yo vamos de caza todo el tiempo¿verdad Em?" él asintió con su cabeza.

"Bueno, parece que ustedes dos comparte varios intereses lo cual es algo muy importante para una relación saludable." _¡bien¡pasamos! __Me pregunto si ahora podemos irnos..._ "Emmett¿como describirías a Rosalie en cinco palabras?" _¡Mierda! Eso no iba a estar bueno…_

"Emmett..." lo dije a un volumen que solo el pudiera oírme. Pero no me miró para nada, vi la comisura de sus labios estirarse mientras comenzó con su lista.

"Cinco palabras: Hermosa, sexy, divertida, tenaz, y…flexible." Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme, pero la expresión en el rostro del Dr. Dover no tenia precio y la risa escapo de mis labios.

"Rosalie, la misma pregunta para ti, describe a Emmett." Emmett se levantó del sofá y decidió posar para mí, para que pudiera captar todos sus dones.

"Apuesto, fuerte, divertido, cariñoso y…estupido." Los brazos de Emmett se cayeron a sus costados "Gracias Rose, el doctor cree que soy un estupido…"

"No bebe, el cree, que yo creo que eres un idiota, hay una diferencia." Le bromeé.

El Dr. Dover aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar "Bueno, por lo que puedo ver, ustedes dos tienen una relación bastante sana. Rosalie creo que a veces soportas demasiado, y Emmett creo que debes tomarte algunas cosas con más seriedad. Lo que quiero es que piensen en cuanto afecta a su familia el echo de que sean tan 'abiertos'. No todas las personas se siente a gusto con su sexualidad, y ustedes necesitan ser un poco mas respetuosos con sus sentimientos.

Ambos asentimos avergonzadamente. _Puedo ver la pista, darle un respiro a Edward… _

"Emmett, una ultima pregunta. ¿Qué has aprendido de tu tarea?"

"Otro a demás de lo obvio, extrañé ser capaz…de tocarla. Tomar su mano, besar su mejilla, sentir sus brazos rodeándome, eso es lo que he extrañado estas 23 horas y 17 minutos." El doctor se veía bastante complacido con su respuesta y francamente a mi me sorprendía que fuera tan coherente y bien armada.

"Y Rosalie¿Qué tal fue tu tarea con Bella¿que aprendiste?"

"Bueno, creo que pude encontrar algo en común con Bella." Obviamente es su habilidad de engañar a los miembros de mi familia, pero el no necesita saber eso… "creo que he avanzado varios pasos para convertirnos en hermanas." Dije orgullosamente. Quizás nunca estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión de Bella, pero si la quería y todo lo que había traído a nuestra familia. Finalmente me di cuenta de eso.

"Entonces¿estamos curados doc?" preguntó Emmett, saltando en el sofá, listo para irse.

"No curados, pero libres para comenzar. Dejen de restregar sus relaciones sexuales en la cara de su familia y creo que eso será un buen avance."

Emmett miró su reloj para chequear la hora y salió de la sala. "treinta y seis minutos Rose…y contando." Susurro a mi lado.


	14. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Sentimientos**

****

**Jasper POV **

"Ok Jasper, este es el plan. Tenemos exactamente 34 minutos para terminar con esto para que finalmente pueda ir de compras. Vamos a entrar allí, creemos un pequeño drama, algún problema marital, tomemos la 'cura' y larguémoslos de aquí. ¿entendiste? Tengo una cita con el shopping..." Alice susurró a mi oído cuando nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Emmett y Rosalía acababan de salir de la sala y volvían a la cafetería con el resto de la familia. El Dr. Dover abrió la puerta y nos hizo una seña para que entráramos.

Mientras entrábamos, Alice canturreó "Hola Dr. Dover. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!"

Estaba de mejor humor que luego de nuestra excursión a la cafetería, donde se compró el almuerzo. Era lo mas cercano a una compra que se le había permitido en 23 horas y 27 minutos. Como un adicto a la heroína en busca de una línea, ese viaje de almuerzo le había dado lo que necesitaba para llegar al límite de su ansiedad. El Dr. Dover sospechó inmediatamente al ver su cambio de actitud.

"Alice, es bueno verte. Creo que tuviste un paseo por la cafetería¿sin problemas?" preguntó cuidadosamente. Podía sentir confusión, sospecha y un poco de miedo en él. _Si tan solo supiera cuan asustado debería estar._ Me reí solo.

"No doctor. Me comporté muy bien¿verdad Jasper?" preguntó, buscando apoyo en mi. Yo le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza.

_Exceptuando el echo de que compraste cada uno de los ítems del menú y le ofreciste al empleado de la cafetería $1000 por la maquina de gaseosas, si querida, estuvo perfectamente bien. Nadie hubiera adivinado de tu adicción a las compras. _

"Bien, que bueno. Me alegra que no se haya repetido el incidente de la tienda de souvenir…" el Dr. Dover se detuvo. Podía sentir su alivio rebuscó nerviosamente entre sus notas y miró en mi dirección. Inmediatamente su miedo llenó mis sentidos.

"¿Empezamos?" nuevamente, asentí con mi cabeza mientras que Alice exclamo alegremente "¡Si! Empecemos con el show doctor. Usted es un hombre demasiado ocupado y estoy segura de que tiene muchas otras cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora."

_Tick, Tick, Tick_…32 minutos hasta que regresen sus privilegios de compras y conociendo a Alice, ha planeado abandonar el hospital exactamente a las 7:01 y dirigirse al centro comercial mas cercano y darles el mayor de sus ingresos que han recibido en una década.

"Entonces Alice, sabes que hable antes con tus padres sobre..." mi impaciente esposa trataba de pasar todo esto, pero no dejaba de interrumpirle.

"Hablo con ellos sobre nuestras relaciones y cree que estoy controlando la vida de Jasper, si lo se." La expresión en el rostro del doctor no tenia precio.

"¿Tus padres te contaron todo eso?" tartamudeó.

"No, pero le dije que a veces se las cosas…se como ser perceptiva así que de alguna forma lo averigüé…" sonrió complacida antes de voltearse hacia mi. "¿Jazz, crees que manejo tu vida?"

Yo sacudi mi cabeza en respuesta.

El Dr. Dover me miró y golpeteó su lápiz. _¿Acaso es frustración lo que estoy percibiendo? _

"¿Jasper tienes algo que acotar sobre el tema?" presionó el Dr. Dover.

_¡Ha! __Esta frustrado por que no hablo. Quizás debería explicarle que no tiene nada que ver con Alice, solo mi lucha contra la sed de sangre. __Facilita mucho las cosas si no hablo. Hablar requiere respirar, mientras que el silencio me permite contener la respiración. Asi que si le hablo doctor, quizas pueda matarlo. _

"No, doctor. Solo soy una persona privada. Si no estoy de acuerdo con algo, se lo dejo en claro a Alice, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy contento con lo que ella quiera, cualquiera sea la razón." Le sonreí a mi esposa, quien, me di cuenta, miraba al reloj con anticipación.

"Cualquiera sea la razón... ¿Podrías darme un ejemplo de lo que no entraría en esas razones?"

_Diablos, ve por esto es que no hablo. ¿No aprendí nada de ver a mi hermano Emmett poner sus pies en su bocota? _

"No se me ocurre nada…"

"Jasper, por favor, puedo esperar todo lo que necesites, pero creo que esto es importante…" continuó el Dr. Dover.

Miré a Alice cuya furia iba aumentando de a poco con su impaciencia. Señalo el reloj con su cabeza, pidiéndome que siguiera.

"Ok, bien, vestirme, cuando quiere hacerme cambios de imagen, eso no lo disfruto, pero la mayoría de las veces se lo digo." La furia de Alice repentinamente se torno por dolor. _¡Ve! Por eso debo quedarme en silencio…_

"¿Alice, sabias que Jasper no disfruta de los cambios de imagen?"

"Si, pero el siempre se ve tan apuesto cuando termino." Se quejó, con un puchero en su rostro. _¿Como le dice que 'no' a eso?_

"Ayer en la sesión Jasper admitió que tu Alice...lo vestías con ropa de mujer. ¿eso es verdad?"

"Bueno, si...pero tenia una buena razón." _Muy buena razon, me atrevo a decir...estaba aburrida_.

"¿Cual es una buena razón para vestir a tu novio como mujer?"

Alice suspiró frustrada. "Bueno, doctor, las mujeres vienen en diferentes tamaños y formas y encontre un sitio web para mujeres altas y enormes y quise probar mi don de la moda para ellas. Dado que no conocía a ninguna mujer alta y grande, use a Jasper como conejillo de indias. Fue completamente inocente, pero seguro que Emmett le dió otra connotación ¿verdad? Que tarado. ¡voy a matarlo!" se estremeció.

"¿Sabias que se sentia incomodo cuando hiciste eso?"

"Si, pero se suponía que nadie iba a enterarse. Maldito sea Emmett y su obsesión con los videos amateurs, es un pervertido total." Refunfuñó. "Como sea, Jasper era una hermosa mujer¿verdad Jazz?"

"No Alice, era un mal prototipo de mujer." Era la verdad, y ella lo sabía.

"¡No fue ASI!" le sentía enfadarse, lo cual comenzaba a tener efecto en mi.

"Me veía como una mala mezcla entre Cher y una pésima Celine Dion." Le lancé.

"Bueno, si no fueras tan alto quizás habría tenido mas opciones con tu estilo." _Como se atrevia…_

"Los stillettos de cuatro centímetros se pasaron del limite Alice...mido 1.83 mis piernas son tan largas como todo tu cuerpo¿para que necesitaba ponérmelos?"

"¡Estilizaban tus piernas Jazz¿Acaso prestas atención a algo de lo que digo? Te hacían ver escultural y hermoso. Te hacían ver mas delgado y tu trasero se veía mejor…"

"¡Mi trasero esta bien!"

"Nunca dije que no, solo trato de explicarme… ¡deja de levantarme la voz!" masculló Alice molesta. El Dr. Dover nos miraba sorprendido ante nuestra riña y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice dándome un guiño. Mi esposa era toda una actriz. Bueno uso de sus emociones para incrementar la discusión...

"También le haces cambios de imagen a Bella contra su voluntad¿verdad Alice?" interrumpió el doctor.

"A veces." Respondió rapidamente. "Pero siempre se ve hermosa cuando termino¿verdad Jazz?" me miró por apoyo.

"Por supuesto. Haces un excelente trabajo." Dije y besé su cabeza, esperando que eso arreglara un poco del daño que mis palabras habían causado.

"Alice¿entiendes que a veces, las personas necesitan sabes que quieren sin que te interpongas? Es genial que tengas un talento con la moda, pero podrías intentar contenerte y esperar a que ellos te pidan una opinión, eso ayudaría. ¿tiene sentido?"

"Si, solo que es duro, doctor. Cuando se cual es el atuendo perfecto…solo quiero ayudar."

"Eso lo entiendo Alice, pero la moda no es una cuestión de vida o muerte." Alice se quedó sin palabras, como si la hubieran condenado al infierno.

_Tick, tick, tick,_ Pensé. Por eso es que mi hermosa esposa no discutiría la importancia de que uno debe tener 'la apropiada vestimenta para la apropiada ocasión', un discurso el cual personalmente he oído al menos miles de veces.

"Dejame hacerte una pregunta¿jugaste con muñecas cuando eras chica, Alice?"

"No tengo idea, no puedo recordar nada de cuando era joven. Mis memorias son solo de un mes antes de conocer a Jasper, todo lo anterior esta en blanco."

"¿Entonces no tienes recuerdos de tu niñez?" preguntó el Dr. Dover sorprendido.

"Nop. ¡Eso puede explicar mi necesidad de vestir, tengo muñecos en tamaño real y con vida para poder jugar!" dijo alegre.

"¿No te molesta no tener recuerdos de tu niñez o de tu familia biológica?"

"No, no creo que fueran nada buenos...me pusieron en un asilo por' 'ver cosas'. Creyeron que estaba poseída así que me encerraron en una habitación oscura todo el tiempo hasta que pude escapar, y encontré a Jasper y luego a Carlisle y a Esme.

"¿Entonces puedes ver cosas como un psíquico?" preguntó el doctor incrédulo.

"Si, aun puedo ver cosas…" dije segura de si misma.

"Ok, dime algo." _No puede ser tan tonto como para poner a prueba a Alice… ¡No lo haga doctor! _Grité en mi cabeza.

"34! Dijo Alice rodando sus ojos.

"¿Qué es 34?" dijo el doctor jugando al inocente.

"Es el numero que decidió en su cabeza para ver si podía adivinarlo." El Dr. Dover murmuró "Pura suerte" dijo en voz baja, lo cual sabia que Alice había oído. Su mandíbula se desencajó y alzó una ceja al buen doctor. El respondió haciéndole una extraña cara, solo podía asumir que estaba seriamente concentrado, o tenía problemas estomacales.

"17" respondió Alice rapidamente.

"1.834"

"Rana"

"Banana"

"Los Red Sox de Boston"

"La novicia rebelde"

"Elvis Presley, los beachboys." Ella suspiró "¿Aun no me cree? Esto se esta tornando aburrido."

"Probemos algo mas, dime...algo que sucederá en el futuro."

"En la noche, cuando se valla, antes de ir a su casa ira al bar 'Flanagan' y tomara un wisky doble en las rocas…otra vez, como lo hizo la noche después de nuestra primera cita. Aunque esta noche no cantara en el karaoke." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿El amor es un campo de batalla?...nunca se me hizo del estilo de Pat Benetar, doctor." El Dr. Dover soltó la birome y se quedó helado por unos instantes. Su rostro se ruborizó y comenzó a tartamudear.

"¿Como...como es que tu..."

"Se lo dije, puedo ver cosas. Se hace bastante difícil sorprenderme, así que las navidades y cumpleaños son algo aburridos, pero es el precio que debo pagar por mi don." Sonrió dulcemente. "¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?"

"Um, no...Bueno, creo que con lo que debes tener cuidado, sin contar que puedes ver las cosas, es que cuando se trate de ropas, a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, lo cual seria extrañamente raro, necesitas dejar que las personas se pongan lo que quieran. Deja de usarlos como muñecos de tamaño real, para compensar los recuerdos perdidos de tu niñez."

"Lo intentare, lo prometo, doctor." Alice alzó su mano para prestar su juramento.

"¡HA! Estoy curada, tu turno Jazz¡Hazlo bien y rápido!" me dijo Alice para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

"Jasper, siento que tenemos muchas cosas por discutir. Por que no me cuentas sobre tu niñez..."

"Bueno, fui criado en una familia bastante diferente a los Cullen. Al ser del sur, definitivamente no eramos vegetarianos. Fui criado en una familia más violenta, en la cual la caza y el asesinato era carta común, era considerado un tipo normal de vida. Estuve en varias batallas, en las cuales me gane mis cicatrices." _Obviamente las peleas fueron con otros aquelarres de vampiros, pero no había necesidad de decir eso ahora, _finalmente estábamos terminando con lo de la terapia y Alice comenzaba a ponerse mas impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Entonces tu crianza hizo que te aferraras mejor con el estilo de vida de los Cullen?"

"Si, eso y Alice."

"Jasper¿puedes decirme por que, además de estar con Alice, quieres ser vegetariano?"

_¿Por qué quiero ser vegetariano? Para no matar a personas inocentes, para tratar de compensar de alguna forma todo el dolor que cause en mi vida, para estar con la mujer que amo, por que creo que es la forma correcta de vivir, para evitar el terror en los ojos de mis victimas mientras hundo mis dientes en su piel…no puedo decir la mayoría de ellas…tendría un colapso. _

"Bueno, creo que es la…forma mas sana de vivir para mi, y creo que me ayudara a tener una vida mejor y compensar algunas malas elecciones en mi...pasada dieta. Ya no soportaba comer cosas con sentimientos. No quería sentir su miedo y dolor antes de comerlos...se volvió insoportable ver que me miraban..." aun no sabia como salio con una cara compuesta antes de enterrarlas ante el dramático efecto, entonces Alice susurró "Bien Jazz, saca las emociones, se lo esta tragando. Saldremos de aquí en poco."

"Suena como si fueras el que mas se resiste a ser vegetariano¿es eso así?" preguntó el Dr. Dover.

Alcé mi cabeza de entre mis manos y respiré profundamente antes de responder. "Si, creo que eso es asi. Cada día me resisto a mi decisión, pero hago todo lo que puedo para controlarlo."

"¿Que sucede cuando pierdes el control, Jasper, por que imagino que alguna vez pierdes el control, que haces?"

"Yo me...enojo, me pongo violento."

"¿Fue eso lo que paso cuando trataste de matar a Bella?" Alice gruñó y rodó sus ojos. Una larga discusión sobre mi error, no iba a ayudarle a llegar a la tienda antes.

"Tuve un mal día. A veces nuestro estilo de vida es un tanto difícil para mí, pero me quedo con él, para estar con Alice. Usualmente me mantengo bajo control, pero ese día no. Bella estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y me descontrolé, casi la lastimé, pero Edward me detuvo. Estoy bastante avergonzado sobre lo que sucedió y por todos los problemas que les traje a Edward y a Bella, pasare el reto de mi existencia tratando de compensarlo. Pero ambos me perdonaron asi que ello me ayuda a lidiar con la culpa." Dije rapidamente para que Alice no se molestara. _Genial, mas confusion...este tipo necesita aprender a leer entre lineas._

"Fue un accidente. Perdí el control y casi...la mato." Dije avergonzado, no mintiendo del todo. _Gracias que puedo revivir este recuerdo por millonésima vez. Esto ayudara..._

"¿Entonces estas diciendo que accidentalmente trataste de matar a Bella?" preguntó el Dr. Dover.

"No, quise hacerlo, así que lo de accidental es una palabra incorrecta. ¿Un malentendido?" sentí terror desde el doctor.

"¿Así que Bella y Edward malinterpretaron tus intenciones, en realidad no tratabas de matarla?"

"No, en realidad eso trataba de hacer."

"¿Entonces como lo llamarías, Jasper?" preguntó ofuscado.

"¿Un impulso¿Una mala elección quizás?"

"una mala eleccion." Repitió el doctor.

"Si."

"Nunca antes había escuchado que se refirieran a un intento de asesinato como a una mala elección… ¿y que te llevo a tomar esa mala elección?"

"Tenia hambre…" escuché a Alice susurrarme "Jazz, ten cuidado con eso…"

"Tenias hambre, entonces atacaste a Bella, en un intento de asesinarla. ¿ibas a comerla?"

"No exactamente, no me gusta la carne" Nuevamente Alice susurró "Jazz…"

"¿Entonces que parte de Bella ibas a comer?"

"Su sangre." Alice me dió una mirada asesina, y su furia me golpeó con fuerza.

"¿Su sangre¿Cómo un vampiro?"

"Si."

"¿Jasper, crees que eres un vampiro?"

"Si doctor, creo que soy un vampiro." El Dr. Dover se quedó nuevamente helado y me miró seriamente. Estaba tratando de procesar la información que acababa de oír cuando escuché a Alice gritarme a velocidad vampirica, para que el doctor no pudiera oír.

"¿Estas demente¿Quieres a los Vulturis en el porche de la casa para cuando lleguemos? Van a matarnos. Carlisle va a molestarse...¿como pudiste decirle eso?"

Traté de enviarle olas de calma mientras esperábamos a que el doctor reaccionara.

"¡No trates de tranquilizarme Jasper Hale! Tengo todo el derecho de estar enfadada. Dije drama y actuación, no una guerra entre vampiros…no hay tiempo para compras en una guerra ¡¡y lo sabes!! Solo trata de mantener tus estupidas emociones para ti mismo…estas en serios problemas."

Durante todos estos años, mi familia podría creer que Alice y yo compartíamos todos esos impagables y tiernos momentos, mirándonos a los ojos del otro. Estaban equivocados, real y completamente. Como un maestro de la ventriloquia, Alice aprendió a sonreír y no mover su boca en lo más mínimo, mientras que silenciosamente me gritaba, sin ser detectada. Ahora mismo, para el Dr. Dover y todos los demás que la vieran, ella sonreía dulcemente, acomodada como una muñeca de porcelana en el borde de la silla. Pero para mí, ella era la mujer que amaba, escupiéndome veneno con toda su velocidad de vampiro, una vez más.

"Se lo que hago Alice…dijiste que haga algo de drama." Le lancé.

"Drama si, darle razones para comprometernos NO, eso no fue parte del plan. No volveré a estar encerrada en una celda de algún horrible asilo con un chaleco de fuerza. Soy muy pequeña para poder quedar bien con ese color Jazz, idiota. El blanco me hace ver demacrada." Susurró Alice.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí repentinamente diversión y alivio. Miré curiosamente a Alice, quien aun estaba enfadada con migo como para ser la fuente de esos sentimientos, entonces el Dr. Dover sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¡HA! Casi me lo creo Jasper…eres un vampiro. Ese sentido del humor tuyo…casi me lo creo. ¡Claro, si tu eres un vampiro yo soy un hombre lobo!" ese hombre tenia lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Aun si fuera una broma, no era tan gracioso. _Quizás es él, el que ahora tiene un colapso mental._ Pense.

"O Dios…que broma. HA…donde estábamos...vampiros, esa es buena. Lo siento, volvamos. Oh si, así que ser vegetariano te hace hambriento. Si te pone furioso, entonces ¿Por qué continuas siéndolo?"

"Se lo dije, es el precio que pago por estar con Alice, la amo, y estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi estilo de vida para que sea como el de ella. Es así de simple."

"Pero pasar hambre te hace débil. Miré a cualquier supermodelo del mundo, son las personas mas flacas y hostiles del planeta...es por la falta de comida. Creo que me pongo un poco más irritable. Edward me explico una vez que vivir de leche y tofu es suficiente para mantenerte, pero no lo suficiente como para satisfacerte. El hambre siempre esta allí…bajo la superficie..." dije. Ahora volvió el miedo.

"No quiero que piense que Jazz es algún monstruo hambriento de sangre, doctor, por que no es la verdad...se resiste, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para ayudarle en los momentos difíciles. Ese día con Bella, no lo pude prever, así que en parte también fue mi culpa." Dijo Alice disculpandose a el doctor y a mi.

"Suena como si fuera algo que has pensado mucho y eso es bueno. Pero tienes que encontrar una forma mejor de canalizar tu estrés. ¿Esa fue la unica vez que te pusiste violento?"

_Con Bella..._ "Si."

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" Alice me lanzó una mirada de 'aguanta Jazz.'

"Seguro."

"¿Por que siempre eres tan tranquilo?" me preguntó y sentí preocupación. _Genial, probablemente piense que estoy deprimido o aun sigo planeando el asesinato de Bella...mejor le busco una salida fácil a todo esto…el humor funciono la ultima vez…probemos nuevamente._

"Bueno doctor, para serle franco, soy un hombre muy observador y he visto a mi hermano Emmett meterse en problemas por decir la primer cosa que se le viene a la mente. Escogi pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar, entonces me mantengo fueura de problemas, a diferencia de él." Le di una calida y deslumbrante sonrisa y me reí con fuerzas, esperando que todas esas cosas juntas sean suficientes para terminar con su cuestionario.

"¡Ha! Te entiendo completamente¿tu hermano no piensa mucho lo que dice?" el Dr. Dover se rió.

"Según Edward, en lo mas mínimo." Me rei. _¡OOPS!_

"¿Entonces hemos terminado, doctor¿Pasamos el examen mental?" preguntó Alice ansiosa, su alegría ya comenzaba a llenarme.

"Jasper¿que tal fue tu tarea? He escuchado sobre las dificultades de la de Alice, pero no dijiste como te fue a ti."

_¿Cómo me fue? __Bueno, hice que las chicas se besaran, lo cual fue chistoso e inesperado. __Edward y Emmett casi sufren una autocombustion, eso fue impagable. __Hice que la prometida de mi hermano tuviera un sueño erótico, lo cual, nuevamente fue divertido e inesperado. Aunque lo único incomodo resulto ser que descubrí las sensaciones de Bella de lujuria y deseo por mí…fue bastante insostenible. __Tambien decici mantener esa información para mi y tratar de bloquearlo de Edward_.

"Fue inesperada e interesante. Se por que me hizo hacerla, pero creo que toda la familia estará mas cómoda si guardo mis emociones para mi mismo."

"Solo quiero que entiendas que las emociones son algo bueno y suprimirlas puede traer resultados desastrosos¿Ok?" yo asentí con mi cabeza. _Lo que usted diga doctor... ¡Solo sáqueme de aquí antes de que Alice explote!_

"Una ultima pregunta, hice esto con Rose y Emmett y creo que les gustaría probarlo. Por favor describan al otro en cinco palabras.

"Jasper es cariñoso, pensativo, simpático, protector y alto." Alice comenzó a reír por que sabia lo que iba a decir, y una sensación de amor me invadió.

"Alice es exuberante, excitante, leal, omnisciente y compacta." Ella apoyó su pequeña mano en la mía y la apretó.

"Bueno, gracias a ambos por su tiempo. Pueden enviar a Edward y a Bella. Pero no se vallan a ningún lado, aun quiero hablar con todos ustedes antes de que se vallan." Alice miro nerviosamente a su reloj…18 minutos. Ella me miró asustada.

Ambos sabíamos que Edward y Bella necesitarían mas como una hora en lugar de unos pocos 18 minutos para trabajar sus problemas…especialmente si Edward seguía con su mal humor. Ni bien abrí la puerta me vio y le sentí tener un colapso emocional y sus defensas se pusieron en guardia.

_Si, iban a estar un buen rato. _


	15. Amo a mi perro

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Amo a mi perro**

****

******Bella POV**

Estábamos sentados en la zona de recepción de la oficia del Dr. Dover, esperando a que Alice y Jasper salieran de la oficina para que nuestro infierno comenzara. Stephenie parecía estar dormida detrás de su escritorio, lo cual era algo bueno. No quería tener que lidiar con ella nuevamente. Edward tomó mi mano y la acarició gentilmente con sus dedos.

"¿Cómo estas?" me preguntó.

"Estaré feliz cuando todo esto se termine. Honestamente, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, tener una gran pelea de almohadas y trabajar nuestras agresiones, y terminar con ello. ¿Que te parece?" pregunté, preocupada que todo lo de hoy comenzara a tener un fuerte efecto en él.

"Preferiría enfrentarme a loa Vulturis antes que volver a pisar esa oficina." Murmuró estremeciéndose.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Alice y Jasper salieron, se veían emocionados de haber salido de allí. Alice se golpeó su reloj mientras caminaba, asum que se dirigian de vuelta a la cafeteria. Senti una ola de calma sobre nosotros mientras Jasper pasó, estaba segura de que sintió toda la tensión de Edward y de mi. A mi lado, Edward se sonrió.

"¿Que es lo divertido?" pregunté.

"Alice amenazó con darnos la boda mas rosa y brillante boda de la historia si no terminábamos para las7:00 en punto para que pueda ir de compras. También mencionó algo sobre unos stilletos blancos de satén con tu nombre en ellos para la boda…"

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la idea de tener que caminar un pasillo de unos dos metros para la boda con unos protectores dentales. Edward me envolvió con sus brazos por sobre los hombros.

"Te amor Bella."

"Yo también te amo, Edward, aunque eso signifique tener que estar en terapia con tu loca familia." Me reí.

"Estaré con ustedes en un minuto." Dijo el Dr. Dover cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Desafortunadamente el ruido despertó a Stephenie de su sueño. Su cabeza se alzó de un rápido movimiento y nos vio a Edward y a mi sentados, parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Pasó sus dedos rápidamente por su cabello y tomó una birome y un anotador de la estantería y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Miré a Edward quien miraba a Stephenie divertido.

"¿Acaso quiero saberlo¿Te esta escribiendo una carta de amor o algo?" Edward sacudió su cabeza. "OOHH es para Carlisle. Esme va a matarla..." murmuré en voz baja. Edward continuó sacudiendo su cabeza, pero repentinamente cubrió su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

"Dime." Mascullé.

"Ella…ella ha tenido un sueño…sobre nosotros. Por alguna razón cree que seria un buen libro, una perfecta historia de amor. Esta escribiendo todo antes de que se le olvide." Aun se sacudía con la risa, pero no podía entender por que.

"¿Y por que es gracioso?" Susurré mientras Stephenie volvía a mirarnos, sus ojos recorrían rápidamente nuestros rostros y bajó su cabeza para volver a escribir.

"¿Recuerdas el libro que estaba leyendo antes¿Con Tim y Shay?" me preguntó.

"Seguro, el librito de vampiros. ¿Que pasa con el?" Ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Me devane los sesos para tratar de recordar. Edward dijo que le recordábamos a los personajes principales del libro…que Edward le recordaba a…

"¡No!" me sorprendí, dándome cuenta de por que Edward se reía con tantas fuerzas.

"Si, y en la historia, yo soy un vampiro. Me pregunto si Alice vio venirse esto..." se perdió, aun un tanto entretenido.

"Pobre mujer, soñando con vampiros." Me rei. Realmente había olvidado donde estábamos hasta que el Dr. Dover abrió la puerta de su oficina y escuche las palabras que había estado temiendo por los últimos diez minutos.

"Edward, Bella, estoy listo para ustedes dos." Nos sonrió el Dr. Dover desde la puerta.

Edward me apretó la mano y me siguió dentro de la oficina. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando el Doctor cerro la puerta tras nosotros, atrapándonos en su oficina. La claustrofobia comenzó a apoderarse de mi y Edward noto la agitación de mi corazón y de mi respiración. Me dio una extraña mirada, pero solo me encogi de hombros y me incline aun mas en la silla.

"Por donde empezar, por donde empezar." Escuché al doctor murmurar mientras miraba entre las hojas de sus notas, asumi que todas eran sobre Edward y sobre mi. Ví a Edward rodar sus ojos aparentemente molesto por lo que sucedia en los pensamientos del Dr. Dover.

"Empecemos con tu tarea, Bella¿Que tal fueron las platicas sobre la boda?" él me miró expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Miré a Edward quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me molestó.

"Fue bien. Creo que respondí todas las preguntas de Edward, hasta que comenzó a molestarme con cosas sobre cuales serian los colores de la boda y de que sabor seria el pastel, o que cuando nos iríamos…" me estremecí visiblemente, "a registrar. Todas esas cosas están a cargo de Alice, no de mi." Edward se rió con fuerza ante mi reacción.

"¿Edward, por que te ríes de ella? Obviamente se ve incomoda." Le preguntó rápidamente el doctor. _A mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta a eso, Edward._

"Lo siento, Bella, no me rio de ti. Bueno, si, pero es solo que no me importaban esas preguntas, solo las hice para…distraerte, y funcionó." Mis ojos se achicaron, estaba furiosa.

"¿Por que tratabas de distraerme Edward?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que comenzara con esas preguntas?" dijo mientras me levantaba una ceja.

Estábamos en la cama, y el estaba ansioso por que me durmiera, pero yo estaba ansiosa por… "OH." Dije y mi rostro se tornó rojo.

"¿Que estabas haciendo, Bella?" preguntó el Dr. Dover, y mi rostro se enrojeció aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

"Estábamos en la cama." Dije tan tranquila como pude, Edward continuó sonriendo.

El rostro del Dr. Dover estaba lleno de confusión. "¿Estabas en la cama¿Con quien?"

"¡Con el!" grité ofuscada mientras extendía mi brazo y apunté a Edward quien se mordía el labio para no reaccionar a mi ataque.

"Pero tenia entendido que ustedes dijeron que no…"

"Y no." Dijo Edward simplemente.

"¿Entonces por que estaban juntos en la cama¿Y por que estabas distrayéndola?" continuó el Dr. Dover.

"Iba a dormir, y Edward se acuesta a mi lado cuando me duermo, y nada mas pasa, solo dormimos. Bueno, corrijo eso, yo duermo. El solo..."

"¿Solo que?"

"Me mira mientras duerno, supongo." Dije dudando mientras miré a Edward. "De enserio, Edward¿Qué haces mientras duermo?"

El se encogió de hombros "Solo me recuesto contigo y te miro dormir. A veces leo, pero la mayoría del tiempo te escucho hablar y al latido de tu corazón." El tomó mi mano y la beso cariñosamente. Sonreía al escuchar su respuesta, pero cuando miré al Dr. Dover tenia una aterradora expresión en su rostro.

"A ver si lo entendí, seguramente lo entendí mal... ¿Bella, tu te acuestas en la cama a la noche y vas a dormir y Edward, te acuestas con ella y la miras dormir?" preguntó incrédulo.

Edward y yo nos miramos y ambos asentimos con nuestras cabezas. "Si." Dijo Edward en voz alta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas con ella¿Hasta la medianoche o hasta la 1am?" preguntó.

"Usualmente hasta que el sol sale, entonces voy a casa, me cambio la ropa, y vuelvo a tiempo para recogerla para ir a la escuela." La tranquila voz de Edward sonaba graciosa en contraste con el pánico en los ojos del Dr. Dover.

"¿Pero…como puedes…cuando duermes?"

"No duermo. Creo que podría diagnosticarme insomnio doctor." Me reí ante su auto-diagnostico.

"Edward¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste?" _No puedo esperar a ver como sale de esta_. Me reí para mi misma.

"Honestamente, no recuerdo la ultima vez que dormi. Pero cuando estoy con Bella en las noches, recostado a su lado mientras duerme, estoy completamente relajado y satisfecho, casi como durmiera, en lo posible para mi."

"¿Alguna vez trataste de medicarte para ayudarte a dormir?"

"La medicación no sirve en mi, doctor. Carlisle y yo lo hemos discutido extensivamente." Dijo Edward seriamente, pero vi la comisura de sus labios curvarse ante la diversión.

"¿Sus padres lo saben?" nos preguntó el Dr. Dover a ambos.

"Si." Dijo Edward. "No tenemos secretos."

"¡No!" dije en voz alta. "Los secretos son algo bueno en mi casa."

"Entonces Bella¿le mientes a Charlie sobre Edward?" preguntó acusatoriamente el Dr. Dover.

"No, no le miento. El nunca me ha preguntado si Edward se queda en las noches, así que técnicamente..." me detuve, no queriendo seguir arruinándola.

"¿Lo aprovaria?"

"¿Si aprobaría que Edward se quede en las noches conmigo? No, definitivamente no, es policía y estoy segura de que trataría de matar a Edward. El tipo tiene una postila…" dije nerviosamente mientras me tensaba en mi asiento.

"¿Sabe que Edward y tu han puesto limites a su relación?"

"Algo. Usualmente no le encuentro sentido discutir mi vida sexual, o falta de ella con mi padre, muchas gracias." Mascullé.

"Bella, nuevamente mencionas la falta de vida sexual... ¿Estas un poco enfadada con los limites de Edward?"

Me tomó un segundo pensar su pregunta. Miré a Edward, cuya frente estaba arrugada ante la preocupación.

"Enfadada no es la palabras correcta…mas bien yo diría…frustrada."

"¿Entonces estas sexualmente frustrada?" el Dr. Dover lo dijo mas alto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

"Yo…yo…no se que responder a esa pregunta." Tartamudeé mientras que el rostro de Edward se endurecia.

"Bueno, la definición de la frustración sexual es agitación, estrés o ansiedad debido a la prolongada inactividad sexual o un incomodo y mínimo nivel de actividad sexual lo cual causa frustración." Recitó el Dr. Dover como si lo estuviera leyendo de algún libro.

"Oh, entonces si, creo que eso lo resume." Dije mientras mi rostro se enrojecía. Edward se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja.

"Edward, no hay por que preocuparse o sentirse incomodo, las parejas usualmente tienen problemas cuando uno quiere sexo mas que el otro. Admito que usualmente es el hombre el que quiere tener más sexo…pero ese no es el punto. Lo que trato de decir es que esto es perfectamente normal y ustedes pueden hablar abiertamente sobre sexo, eso les ayudaría a tener una vida mas satisfactoriamente sexual." Ahora yo me sentia tan incomoda como Edward. Volví a mirarle y le susurre un 'Lo siento'. El se encogió de hombros e inevitablemente rodó sus ojos.

Una musical voz femenina gritó desde fuera de la oficina "MIRA JASPER…YA SON LAS 6.44 PM ¡COMO VUELA EL DIA!" mis ojos se agrandaron ante las visiones de mis caídas por el pasillo de la boda, en unos stilettos de cuatro centímetros y con un horrendo vestido rosa.

"Ok Doc. ¿Que es lo que quiere saber?...terminemos con eso." Dije tan cercano a una velocidad vampirica como podia.

"Bueno, lo que estoy diciendo Bella, es que si te sientes insatisfecha," Edward reaccionó ante las palabras del doctor. "Entonces ¿Alguna vez consideraste…atender tus propias necesidades?"

Edward se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente en circulos, detrás de mi silla, pasando sus dedos por su cabello nerviosamente. Yo permanecía allí, sentada, completamente helada ante la sorpresa. Podía sentir que la piel de mis rostro comenzaba a derretirse por la intensidad de mi rubor, y sabia que toda la familia estaba atenta, escuchando nuestra platica sexual.

"Yo…yo…no." Sacudí mi cabeza una y otra, y otra vez hasta que comencé a sentirme mareada.

"Bueno, creo que tu y Edward deberían discutir la idea…esto tampoco debe ser fácil para él, tu tentándolo todo el tiempo cuando parece tan dedicado a su decisión de esperar hasta el matrimonio." Escuché a Edward maldecir cuando piso un hoyo en el suelo.

"Um, suena como si estuviera sugiriendo un...un..." no podía juntar las fuerzas para decirlo.

"¡UN VIBRADOR BELLA! EL DOC CREE QUE NECESITAS UN VIBRADOR." Gritó Emmett desde la sala de espera. Edward tenía una mirada asesina cuando salio por la puerta, la abrió y le arrojó un libro a Emmett que había tomado de la mesa. Sabia que le golpeó cuadno escuche un fuerte estruendo y el "¡Maldición Edward!" de Emmett.

El cerró la puerta y caminó furioso hacia la silla que estaba a mi lado. Yo continué con la mirada fija en mis manos, que estaban sobre mi regazo.

"Um, bueno si, en realidad un vibrador era lo que iba a sugerir." Murmuró el Dr. Dover incomodo.

"Olvidelo. Prefiero rendirme antes de dejar que eso suceda." Gruñó Edward mientras que con sus dedos presionaba su tabique nasal.

"¡Edward no seas absurdo! No vas a cambiar tu decisión de esperar. No me voy a comprar una de esas cosas…Dios sabe que con mi torpeza¡hasta podría sacarme un ojo!" traté de alivianar el humor. Cuando Edward me miró, ambos estallamos en risas ante la imagen en nuestras cabezas por todos los problemas que me traería una de esas cosas.

Aunque el Dr. Dover pensó que estábamos locos, estaba segura de que escribió algo en una enorme carpeta llamada 'Edward y Bella son bichos raros" y comenzó a preguntar nuevamente.

"Edward¿podríamos volver a discutir tu intento de suicidio?" dijo el doctor serio.

"¡6:46!" gritó Emmett desde la sala de espera. Aparentemente Alice no era la única que estaba al pendiente del reloj.

"seguro, lo que sea..." dijo Edward rápidamente.

"¿Volverias a hacerlo?"

"No."

"¿Por que no?"

"Por que le prometí a Bella que no volvería a suceder."

"¿Siempre haces lo que Bella te pide?" preguntó El Dr. Dover._ Creí que había quedado claro en nuestra charla sobre el sexo… ¡NO!_

El me miró y yo a él, ansiosa por oír su respuesta, reatándole con mis ojos a que mintiera.

"No, no siempre. Si es lo mejor para ella, entonces lo hago, pero si no lo es, entonces me rehúso a sus deseos." Dijo solemnemente.

"Entonces dame algun ejemplo de algo a lo que te hayas rehusado." El Dr. Dover rápidamente añadió, "Además del sexo, claro."

"Bueno, lo que se me ocurre es en convertirla en uno de nosotros."

"¿En vegetariana?"

"Si- una vegetariana. No creo que sea lo mejor para ella. No puedo permitirle que le de la espalda a la vida, que deje quien es y lo que es para estar conmigo. Es verdad que haría mas fácil todo, pero esa no será la razón por la que pierda todo."

"Edward, cuantas veces debo decirte que no es tu decisión. Es mía, y solo mía. No eres mi dueño, eres mi prometido y eventualmente serás mi esposo y si crees que haré todo lo que me digas, estas en un gran error."

"En esto tengo que estar de acuerdo con Bella, Edward. Es una persona adulta y puede tomar decisiones por si misma…"

"No, no puede. No tiene idea de a lo que deberia renunciar, cuanto le costara y dolera." Gritó Edward mientras miraba al doctor.

"Aun asi no es tu decision, Edward. No puedes protegerla de cada decisión equivocada que haga, tiene que vivir y aprender. Así es como crecemos como personas."

Si, pero como vera, Bella no es una persona normal, tiene esta forma de atraer peligro y problemas. Usualmente se envuelve con peligrosas…situaciones y criaturas. Y nosotros no estamos de acuerdo en cuan peligrosas las cosas son. Siempre le busca lo bueno a todo y se rehúsa a ver lo malo."

"¿Criaturas?" pregunté. "¿Con que criaturas estoy envuelta que sean tan peligrosas?"

"Tu amor por los perros…" me lanzó.

"Espera un minuto, no vas a echarme eso en cara¿verdad?" me enfadé.

"¡Nuestro hermano es un idiota!" escuché a Alice gritar desde la sala de espera. "¡Maldición Edward!"

"¿Que es lo que sucede con su perro, Edward¿No te agrada?"

"No, Bella ha decidido dejar entrar a ese peligroso animal a su vida y a su corazón. Traté de advertirle del peligro de tener…un perro callejero…son muy temperamentales, se enojan con facilidad y son impredecibles, pero se rehúsa a ver el mal, nuevamente siempre le busca lo bueno."

"Bella, cuentame sobre este perro el cual Edward dice que es peligroso."

"Para que conste, te elegí a ti, Edward y no al perro, como ya te lo he dicho¡así que me parece ridículo que aun te sientas amenazado por el! Pero como sea, doctor, el perro me ha ayudado en muchas situaciones difíciles de mi vida. Cuando Edward se fue, el fue mi mejor amigo y me ayudo a componerme. ¿Acaso no es normal que sienta algo de lealtad hacia él?" pregunté al Dr. Dover. El gentilmente asintió con su cabeza y yo le sonreí victoriosamente a Edward.

"Pero es un animal peligroso." Gruñó Edward.

"No, no lo es. No conmigo." Dije firme.

"¿Acaso no hay algunas razas que son mas peligrosas que otras, doctor? Como los Pit Bull, tiene la reputación de ser violentos y de atacar a la gente sin razón, Tendría muchísimo cuidado con ellos¿verdad?"

"Si, concuerdo con eso, si el animal tiene alguna seña de violencia…"

"Ahí lo tiene. Una persona normal tendria cuidado, pero Bella encambio, decide besar al perro."

"Solo bese una vez al perro, bueno dos. Edward. Superalo. ¡Yo lo hice!" le grité.

"Solo trato de explicar por que mis opiniones no deberían ser siempre consideradas como controladoras o exageradas por el doctor, siempre hay una razón valida para preocuparme por tu seguridad."

"¿Edward, estas celoso del perro?" presionó el doctor.

"¿celoso? No...bueno...si, estoy agradecido de que haya ayudado a Bella, pero ahora, el solo…esta en medio."

"¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que Bella hiciera, Edward? Obviamente se siente encariñada con el perro, en algun nivel elevado."

"Si Edward¿Que es lo que quisieras que haga¿Quieres matar a mi perro, Edward?" le acusé.

"No Bella, no quiero matar a tu perro. Nunca lo haria y lo sabes. Solo quiero que me ames mas que a ese perro…y… ¡quiero que mantenga su sucia lengua lejos de tu boca, por favor!" de alguna forma, los celos de Edward me hicieron reír.

"Prometo mantener al perro con una correa, Edward¿esta bien?" pregunté mientras me volteaba para verle a sus ojos y que pudiera ver cuando le amaba. El me devolvió la mirada con una perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, y sabia que me había perdonado.

"Ven, eso fue maravilloso, ambos fueron capaces de lidiar con el conflicto y encontrar una resolución que funcione para ambos. Estoy impresionado." Dijo el Dr. Dover con orgullo. Tomó unas cuantas notas y luego una mirada seria cayó sobre su rostro nuevamente. "Hay otra cuestión que me gustaria saber, Bella."

Sabia sobre lo que quería saber, así que le interrumpí "¿Jasper?" el doctor asintió con su cabeza.

"Doctor, estoy segura de que sonare como una loca, pero realmente fue un accidente, Jasper se siente fatal por ello, así que le he perdonado. ¿Acaso importan tanto las circunstancias?" le rogué.

"Los detalles suelen ser importantes, Bella, no todos los dias alguien trata de matarte..."

"Bueno, en realidad para mi eso no es algo nada inusual…" murmuré, sin embargo el doctor escuchó cada palabra y parecía a punto de caerse de su silla.

"¿A que te refieres con que no es usual?" ¿Cuantas veces han intentado matarte, Bella?"

"No lo se...5, 6 si cuenta a nuestra actual amenaza de mi vida, nuestros amigos de Italia…¿verdad?" dije mientras miraba a Edward.

"En realidad amor, creo que tiene razón al contar el pobre intento de Tyler y a nuestros amigos de Italia, en total serian 6 según mi cuenta." Edward astintió conmigo.

"Bella¿trataron de matarte 5...veces¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Por que se que Edward nunca dejaría que nada me sucediera. El me ha salvado siempre. Se lo dijimos doctor, soy un imán para el peligro."

"¿Quiénes son los Italianos, y por que quieren matarte, Bella?"

Miré a Edward por ayuda, pero el no parecía tener una mejor respuesta que yo para la pregunta del doctor.

"Bueno, ellos son una poderosa familia en Italia, y ahora se un secreto sobre ellos. Pero ellos dicen que no me mataran si me convierto en vegetariana como Edward y su familia. Si me convierto en vegetariana, entonces quizás me pidan que trabaje con ellos, pero puedo rehusarme si quiero." _No hay forma de que este tipo se lo crea…_

"¿De que trabajan como para que necesiten a una vegetariana para ayudarles?"

"Seria como una...posición en su tabla...quizás tenga algún talento que encuentren importante."

"¿Como que¿Eres buena para los debates, tiene ojo para los negocios, habilidades en la cocina vegetariana, tienes ganas de convertirte en una catadora de recetas vegetarianas¿Tienen un restaurant¿Y por que accederías a trabajar con ellos si te han amenazado?"

"Oh, nunca trabajaría con ellos, pero eso no lo saben. Solo juego con sus demandas hasta que me convierta en vegetariana, y pueda cuidar de mi misma." Edward suspiró ante mi comentario.

"Bella, debo decir que me tiene un poco preocupado tu falta de preocupación por tu seguridad. Pareces completamente desafectada por el peligro que te rodea." Dijo el Dr. Dover sorprendido.

"¡Gracias! Finalmente alguien concuerda conmigo." Exclamó Edward felizmente, juntando sus manos.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella, se que crees que Edward es demasiado sobre protector, pero debo decir¡creo que es el único sensible ahora mismo!"

"¿Lo escucharon todos¡¡Estoy siendo sensible!!" gritó Edward en dirección a la sala de espera.

"¡Mejor apurate señor sensible¡Son las 6:51!" le gritó Alice.

"Cuando Jasper te atacó Bella¿Cuál fue tu reacción?"

"Le perdone antes de abandonar la casa de los Cullen." Dije tranquilamente, aun no me sentía cómoda recordando aquel día.

"Y Edward¿Cual fue tu reaccion?"

"Decidí que necesitaba mantener a Bella a salvo y estar cerca de mi familia no era seguro para ella, así que tome la decisión de irme." Sentí las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos al recordar su partida.

"Bella¿Cuáles son ahora tus sentimientos hacia Jasper?"

"Le quiero, es parte de mi familia." Dije firmemente, realmente quería decir cada palabra.

"Se que lo consideras familia, pero familia o no, si alguien trata de matarte, una reacción normal seria enfado, especialmente si ese acto hizo que el amor de tu vida te dejara. ¿Por qué no estas enojada con Jasper?" preguntó el Dr. Dover.

"No…no lo se." Miré a Edward quien parecía distraído por algo y trataba de no reírse. Fruncí mi ceño en confusión, pero continué respondiéndole al doctor. "El solo es…familia." Escuché una fuerte conmocion afuera y segundos despues la puerta del Dr. Dover se abrio de golpe.

Jasper estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, respirando pesadamente. Alice estaba sobre su hombro diciendo "Jazz, te estas haciendo quedar como un tonto." Pero Jasper sacudió su cabeza, sosteniéndole una mano a Alice para callarla, y también molestándola por la expresión en su rostro. Edward miró al suelo, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual con el, pero sonreía.

"Jasper¿puedo ayudarte con algo? Estoy en medi ode la sesion de Edward y de Bella."

"¡Dr. Dover, tengo informacion que necesita saber!" Jasper casi le gritó.

"¿Que es Jasper?"

"Señor...creo que usted y...mi hermano necesitan saber que...bueno...¡Bella esta enamorada de mi!"

"¿QUE?" EL Dr. Dover y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Edward cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a temblar, con su risa, asumí...o estaría tratando de matar a Jasper si le hubiera creído un poco.

"Jasper¿pondrías explicarte por que crees que Bella esta enamorada de ti?" le pidió el Dr. Dover sorprendido.

"Bueno, algo sucedió hoy...estaba sentado con ella y ella estaba hablando con Rosalie sobre el sueño que tuvo sobre nosotros tres." Dijo agitando un dedo de Edward hacia él. "Y entonces ella solo…fue la forma en que actuó…" tartamudeó Jasper.

"Jasper, esto es importante...¿Bella coqueteó contigo?"

"¡NO!" grité. "¡Definitivamente no coqueteé con Jasper¡¡¡¡ROSALIE!!!!" grité.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia apareció en la puerta, detrás de Jasper, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Si, Bella?" pregunto con un dulce tono de voz.

"Por favor explícale a Jasper que no estoy enamorada de él."

"Lo siento, Jazz, fue parte de nuestra actividad en conjunto. Bella no pensaba en ti cuando actuó de esa forma, pensaba en Edward, tu solo 'leiste' mal. ¿Bella, hay algo mas con lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"Nop, eso es todo. Gracias Rose."

"Cuando querías, Bella." Canturreó mientras se alejaba de la puerta. En la distancia pude escuchar la risa ahogada de Emmett.

Jasper permanecía helado en su lugar por unos cuantos segundos más, humillado y avergonzado, podía adivinar por las emociones que llenaron la sala. Finalmente comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la puerta. "Tu y Rosalie son una fuerza a considerar con Bella. Demasiado peligrosas…" fueron las suaves palabras de Jasper mientras cerraba la puerta. "¡Te lo dije Jazz!" escuché a Alice susurrarle.

El Dr. Dover se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa, mientras tomaba unas notas. Edward aun se reía así que le di un rápido golpe en su hombro. "Podrías haberme advertido lo que se me venia…"

"Tu expresión fue impagable, amor." Dijo mientras trataba de deslumbrarme para que le perdonase. Siendo una simple mortal, por supuesto que funcionó.

"¡Tienes suerte de que te ame!"

"Lo se. Es lo que he estado diciendo..."

escuché al Dr. Dover aclarar su garganta. "Bueno Bella, parece que las cosas están yendo mejor entre tu y Rosalie. La tarea realmente debió de ayudar, obviamente no creo que haya sido correcto basar sus actividades en molestar a el resto de la familia, pero es un comienzo…" dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

"Gracias doctor. Si, creo que Rosale y yo hemos echo un progreso hoy."

"Ok, lo siento. ¿Donde estábamos antes de la interrupción?" el doctor miró entre las hojas que tenia frente a él.

"Le estaba diciendo a Bella que yo tenia razón al preocuparme por su seguridad y dijo que yo era el único sensible." Dijo Edward orgulloso. Rodé mis ojos, pero eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto.

"¿Alguna vez le conté sobre la ocasión en que Edward le dijo a Alice que me raptara, Dr. Dover¡Si quiere un ejemplo sobre ser exagerado, le encantara esa historia!" bufé, encantada de tener la oportunidad de arrancar esa sonrisa del rostro de Edward.

Cuando tomé aire, para comenzar a detallarle la historia, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe por segunda vez en nuestra sesión, esta vez fue Emmett, con sus manos alzadas en el aire como si fuera a detener el tráfico.

"Escuche doc...se que estos dos necesitan terapia, mucha, mucha terapia, pero son las 6:56 y se que aun quiere hablar con todo el grupo. Rosalie y yo tenemos...um...planes y nos vamos exactamente a las 7:00 en punto así que déjeme ayudarle con esto." Edward tomó mi mano y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas aterrorizada de lo que pudiera ocurrírsele a Emmett en tal estado de excitación.

"Ellos tienen problemas, Bella es torpe, hormonal y lujuriosa, demasiado confiada, súper obsesionada con su perro, tiene miedo al compromiso, baja autoestima, complejo de inferioridad, quiere desesperadamente convertirse en vegetariana y aun no se da cuenta de cuan testaruda es esta humana. Aunque hace que mi hermano sea feliz, más de lo que lo vi jamás. Realmente se sonríe y ríe, nunca creí que eso fuera posible hasta que la conoció. Edward, bueno seria un buen caso a estudiar…" Edward comenzó a gruñirle a Emmett, quien movió sus manos en su dirección para callarlo.

"Por otra parte, Edward, esta paranoico de que algo pueda sucederle a Bella, se odia a si mismo, se vuelve homicida cuando se trata de proteger a Bella, es irracional la mayoría de las veces, demasiado anticuado en el amor, sobre protector y exagerado. Obviamente en su defensa, ama a Bella como nadie en el planeta y esa es la fuente de su loco comportamiento." Emmett nos dio una sonrisa.

"Habiendo dicho todo, son almas gemelas en todos los sentidos de la palabras y todo saldrá bien al final. No hay nada mas fuerte que el amor." Mis ojos se empañaron ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Era tan poco propio de él. Salté de mi silla y le di un fuerte abrazo a mi hermano, y un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Emmett. Te quiero." Dije entre lagrimas.

"Oh, genial, ahora ella también esta enamorada de mi, Edward... ¿Viste eso¡Me beso!" dijo Emmett mofándose.

"Muerete Emmett." Escuché a Jasper decir sobre el hombro de Emmett.

"Ya lo hice Jazz, ya lo hice." Le bromeó Emmett. Para entonces, todos los Cullen estaban en la oficina riéndose.

"Dr. Dover, podríamos hacer esto rápidamente, los chicos tiene cosas que…er, quieren…hacer ahora." Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Emmett y a Alice quienes hacían una cuenta regresiva de los minutos como su fuera la víspera de año nuevo.

"6:57 Doctor¿Quiere hacerlo aquí o en la sala de conferencias? No tenemos tanto tiempo…" gritó Alice alegremente mientras se aferraba a su cartera llena de tarjetas de crédito.

"Um, bueno, creo que puedo tener una rápida charla con ustedes aquí…" Todos los Cullen se apretujaron dentro de la oficina. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, dejando a Carlisle y a Esme en las sillas frene al escritorio. Edward me acomodó sobre su regazo, Alice se quedó cerca de los brazos de Jasper y Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una de las esquinas, dejando palpables sus emociones. Jasper rápidamente envió una ola de calma a toda la habitación antes de que las cosas se volvieran al punto de una orgía.

"¡6:58!" siseó Alice, sus saltitos habían cobrado mayor intensidad mientras se iba acercando a la puerta. Emmett se acercó un paso más a su esposa, quien comenzó a sonreír tontamente.

"Será mejor que se apure doctor, los esta perdiendo." Rió Esme.

* * *

**_Si quieren recibir totalmente gratis un Edward o un vibrador...dejen un review. Mucho cariño para todas._**

**_Gi_**


	16. Fuga

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Fuga**

**Carlisle POV**

Con facilidad, estas habían sido las 36 horas mas largas de mi existencia. Todos en la familia estaban listos para estrangular al otro, y siendo un hombre de lógica, creí que buscar ayuda profesional seria la respuesta. Parecía algo razonable, pero supongo que con una familia como la mía, todas las razones volaban por la ventana y solo queda la eterna, constante e inexplicable locura. 

Tuvimos peleas, besos, acusaciones, mentiras, desordenes alimenticios, adictos al sexo, concejos sexuales, medias verdades, molestias, un concurso de pechos, strip poker, un Jasper desnudo, Esme amenazó la vida de una mujer, Bella tuvo un sueño erótico con los chicos, Emmett coqueteó con Esme, Rosalie fue escondida para mantenerla lejos de Emmett, Alice creo una fantasía de su propio universo de compras, Jasper se volvió al estado de confederado y se refirieron a Edward como sensible…¿Qué sucedía con el mundo? 

Y cuando creía que nada podía empeorar, aquí estábamos, siendo las 6:58, dos minutos antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a tener sexo y que Alice pudiera volver a las compras y el doctor estaba listo para decir unas cuantas cosas que nadie escucharía. En exactamente 120 segundos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se irían, rezaba que lo hicieran a velocidad humana y que todo terminara bien, pero probablemente seriamos Edward, Bella, Esme y yo lo s que permaneceríamos en la oficina para escuchar el resto de la tortura del Dr. Dover. 

Miré a mi adorada familia. Esme estaba sentada a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, pero teniendo pensamientos homicidas sobre la secretaria. Edward se pinzaba el tabique nasal, seguro que tratando de evitar las imágenes de la mente de Emmett sobre Rosalie. Bella, bendito sea su corazón, estaba sentada como un cordero que estaba siendo el centro de atención, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rojizo temiendo que el tema de su falta de sexo volviera a salir. Emmett estaba insinuándosele a su esposa, y ella, como era de esperarse…le incitaba a hacerlo. Alice, por el contrajo, estaba saltando ante la anticipación de que el reloj diera las 7:00. Jasper estaba su lado, tratando de controlarla y se podía notar que ella comenzaba a tener cierto efecto en él. Por ahora, era solo su rodilla la que vibraba, pero en unos pocos segundos, estaría seguro de que todo su cuerpo estaría saltando al igual que el de Alice. 

Mi atención se volvió hacia el Dr. Dover, quien parecía estar sudando. Sus ojos pasaban de Alice a Emmett y eventualmente hacia Edward, seguramente preguntándose por que parecía estar sufriendo. Cada vez que hacia contacto visual con Bella, ella se ruborizaba. Esme y yo estábamos sentados tranquilamente en las sillas, mientras que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se caía a pedazos. 

"¡6:58!" gritó Alice alegremente. 

Esme apretó suavemente mi mano antes de hablar. "Será mejor que se apure doctor, los esta perdiendo." 

"¿Decía?" dije al Dr. Dover quien revisaba todos sus papeles y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, sintiendo la urgencia de la sala. 

"Bueno, solo quería decirles como ha ido la terapia y alguna solución a largo plazo para sus problemas. Estas cosas no pueden ser solucionadas en solo dos sesiones, tomaran tiempo, pero creo que hoy hemos hecho un progreso…las paredes se han ido cayendo y puedo ver...cuan dedicados a sus tareas algunos han sido." Miró nerviosamente a Emmett quien ahora le susurraba cosas a Rosalie al oído, mientras que miraba ocasionalmente su reloj, entonces el Dr. Dover miró a Alice quien sostenía la mano de Jasper y todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba el reloj. 

"Creo que lo que me gustaría hacer en sesiones futura es tener de vuelta a los chicos, hay algunas cosas que quedaron por discutir, lo mismo que con las chicas. Obviamente algunas sesiones de pareja nuevamente, especialmente entre Bella y Edward...aun tenemos muchas cosas que discutir ya que solo disponíamos de poco tiempo." 

Escuché a Alice comenzar una cuenta regresiva 59, 58, 57…pobre de Jasper metido en un infierno emocional. Por un lado Emmett y Rosalie estaban lanzando lujuria, tanta que casi podía respirar. Y Jasper estaba allí, en el medio de todo, temblando visiblemente. 

"Creo que algunos de ustedes han echo un gran progreso, Bella, tu y Rosalie parecen haber avanzado unos cuantos escalones en su relación." Dijo el Dr. Dover a ambas. Bella asintió con su cabeza entusiasmada mientras que Rosalie murmuró "Si...seguro...progreso." desde la parte de atrás de la sala, completamente embobada con la dulce charla de Emmett. 

42, 41, 40...seguía Alice. 

"Carlisle, tienes una familia asombrosa. Puedo sentir el amor entre ustedes." Edward bufó ante ese cometario. Todos podíamos sentir el amor de Emmett y Rosalie ahora mismo, aunque eso no era a lo que el buen doctor se refería, era verdad. Su lujuria estaba ganándole a la ansiedad de Alice y Jasper comenzaba a perder el control de la situación. 

34, 33, 32... 

"Alice Cullen, no es año nuevo...deja de contar." Le susurré. Ella me sacó la lengua, entonces decidí tratar algo mas para apresurar nuestra salida. 

"Doctor Dover, Ben, no era mi intención mantenerlo fuera de su casa hasta estas horas, su esposa debe de estar furiosa. Las cosas parecen estar mas bajo control que antes. Podemos seguir con esto en otro momento." Todos los chicos le miraron esperanzados. 

"Tonterías Carlisle. Esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera suceder en mi casa. Y mi esposa es una persona que sabe entender." Contestó. Pero por la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, asumí que eso no era lo que el doctor estaba pensando. 

"Tienes una situación familiar bastante complicada, Carlisle. Con tantos adolescentes en la casa al mismo tiempo, seria complicado, pero cuando lanzaste las problemáticas sobre sus relaciones…" 

23, 22, 21... 

_Edward¿de que te ríes? _Pregunté en mi cabeza. Sus ojos iban de Alice a Jasper. _¿Como lo lleva Jasper?_El sacudió suavemente su cabeza. _¿Va a salir disparada de aquí cuando den las 7?_ El asintió con su cabeza. _¿Quiero saber que es lo que Emmett esta planeando?_ Nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza lentamente. 

El Dr. Dover seguía hablando "...las relaciones complican las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Vivir con tu pareja, de la misma edad es mucho más estresante. Creo que eso es lo que contribuye en su mayoría con los problemas de la casa. Nunca he lidiado con una dinámica familiar como la de ustedes. Quizás deba llamar a algunos expertos externos para saber su perspectiva de las cosas…" _Bla, bla, bla_

15, 14, 13… seguía Alice. Tenia que detenerla antes de que volviera a hacerme quedar en ridículo frente al doctor, aunque haberme quedado sin camisa frente a un colega era algo nuevo para mi, quería terminar con esta visita con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad. 

"Alice Cullen, si te vas de esta sala antes de que el Dr. Dover haya terminado cancelaré todas tus tarjetas de crédito antes de que apoyes tu trasero en el porche¿quedo claro jovencita?" le dije a velocidad vampirirca para que el doctor no pudiera escuchar. Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron, y entonces se achicaron mientras me sostenía la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y bufó sonoramente. 

"Aun no puedo quitarme la sensación de que hay algo, algo grande que me estoy perdiendo…" murmuró el doctor mientras reojeaba sus hojas, buscando algo que pudiera haber olvidado. Todos intercambiamos una mirada de sorpresa y rogamos que no encontrara lo que buscaba. 

"Bien, habiendo dicho…" 

Edward se inclinó y susurró algo a Bella que hizo que ella volteara su cabeza hacia Emmett y Rosalie con una expresión de horror, y luego inclinó su rostro de modo tal que su pelo lo cubriera. 

_¿Edward¿Que esta pensando?_Edward me alzó una ceja. ¿_Tan malo?_ Esme me miró nerviosamente. Traté de darle un sonrisa confiada, pero se dio cuenta. Ambos respiramos profundamente y enfocamos nuestra atención en el Dr. Dover. 

"...creo que si continúan con la terapia por los próximos meses puedo enseñarles algunas estrategias…" 

3, 2, 1…¡7:00 pm! 

"Dame tu teléfono" dijo Alice rápidamente a Jasper, quien se lo entregó inmediatamente. Ella marcó un número. "Neiman Marcus ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" Alice sacó un enorme catalogo de su cartera y comenzó a pasar las paginas y se inclinó contra la pared. 

"Necesito hacer unas cuantas compras, quiero que me las entreguen en la noche, por favor." Murmuró Alice al teléfono. "Soy Alice Cullen." Escuché al hombre en el teléfono alegrarse. 

"Señorita Cullen¡Que alivio oírla! Creímos que algo terrible le había sucedido. ¿La secuestraron? Es la única explicación que pudimos encontrar parta que no recibiéramos boticas de usted en…Wow ¡30 horas!" no pude seguir escuchando la charla de Alice ya que un fuerte ruido resonó a mi espalda. 

Miré a mi izquierda para ver a Bella con los restos de un bonsái en su cabeza. Edward maldecía con rabia. Seguí el camino que había recorrido el arbolito y vi a Emmett y a Rosalie besándose fervientemente en la parte de atrás de la oficina, habían tirado una pequeña estantería flotante, haciendo que el bonsái aterrizase sobre Bella. 

"Um… ¡Emmett, Rosalie!" dijo Esme secamente haciendo que los dos se apartaran rápidamente, mostrándose bastante avergonzados. 

_De todos los días que podía usar labial rojo..._ pensé mientras volví mi vista hacia Emmett quien parecía un payaso con sus labios remarcados con un intenso rojo, echo por el labial de su esposa. Ella no se veía mucho mejor. 

"Um, bueno creo que ya que son las 7:00 sus hijos querrán...tendrán cosas que hacer..." murmuró el Dr. Dover, mirando temerosamente a Emmett y a Rosalie quienes tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambos me miraron para pedirme permiso y yo murmuré "¡Vallan!" en cuestión de segundos estaban fuera de la oficina. Alice se aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención y se regocijo de alegría cuando le deje irse. 

"¡Gracias papa!" se alegró y me besó en la mejilla mientras ella y Jasper salían por la puerta. Miré a mi izquierda, a Edward y a Bella quienes me miraban esperando a que les dejara irse también. 

_Podrían quedarse unos minutos mas... ¿por mi? No nos dejes aquí solos con él._Le pregunté en mi cabeza. El rodó sus ojos y se hundió en su silla. Bella suspiró e hizo lo mismo que él. Miré a Esme, quien tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la forma en que me miraba me decía que quería irse de allí tanto como Edward y Bella. 

"Edward¿por que no llevas a Bela a casa?" _a nuestra casa_ "Esme y yo los veremos allí. Y si puedes ver como están los demás, seria bueno." _¡Por favor encuentra a Emmett antes de que llamen a seguridad!_ Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Bella. 

Edward le ayudó a levantarse de su silla "Adiós Dr. Dover." Dijo Bella suavemente antes de venir y abrazarnos "Gracias Carlisle." Susurró Bella a mi oído cuando me abrazo fuertemente. Ella le dio un abrazo a Esme y un beso antes de salir por la puerta. Escuché a Edward decir "Oh¡Gracias a Dios se ha terminado!" mientras salía al pasillo, Bella sonrió y debió de besarle, ya que escuché su corazón acelerarse. 

"Lo siento doctor, pero creo que ambos sabemos que todos están un poco preocupados ahora mismo." Reí tratando de suavizar sus chocantes salidas. Aun el Dr. Dover tenía que sonreír. 

"Se quieren mucho Carlisle, eso puedo verlo. Todo ira bien entre sus hijos, todas las familias pelean. Mientras puedan resolver sus problemas como adultos, las cosas pueden y van a resolverse. Fue una buena decisión que los trajeras para hablar." Trató de asegurarme el doctor. 

"Gracias doctor. ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?" preguntó Esme rápidamente. 

"Realmente me gustaría verlos una vez a la semana por los primeros meses y después reevaluar en base a su progreso y quizás podremos reducir las visitas." 

_¿Una vez a la semana? __Definitivamente esto no va a gustarles... _

Esme se puso de pie rápidamente y extendió su mano hacia él. "Le llamaremos para arreglar las próximas reuniones. Gracias doctor." Ella le dio su mano rápidamente y dijo "Por favor de nuestras disculpas a su esposa por interrumpir su tarde. ¿Carlisle estas listo para ir a casa?" dijo Esme en su tono de 'no tienes otra opción, así que mueve tu trasero'. 

"Ben, gracias por la tarde." Dije mientras tomaba su mano y me dirigía a la puerta. 

"Te veo mañana, Carlisle." Saludó desde su escritorio. Esme tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al hall. 

"¿Te molesta si pasamos por mi oficina? Necesito buscar algunos archivos para llevar a casa y terminar algo." Pregunté a Esme. 

Mi hermosa esposa sonrió y dijo "No hay problema. Ahora que no tenemos que cuidar a nuestros hijos en la noche, la vida puede volver a su curso normal y quizás podamos pasar una relajante noche juntos." Me dio un guiño ante la idea de lo que podríamos hacer en la noche para relajarnos. 

Cuando volteamos en la esquina, nos encontramos con un furioso Edward recostado contra la pared, con Bella. _Mejor que sea importante, Edward_. Pensé mientras me acercaba a la pareja. 

"Se robó mi auto." Siseó. 

"¿Quién se robó tu auto?" preguntó Esme. _¿Alice?_ Pensé. Edward asintió con su cabeza. 

"¿Por que Alice se robaría tu Volvo?" pregunté. Bella me entregó un papel arrugado en la mano. Esme se inclinó mientras lo abría, y lo leyó conmigo. 

_Edward- _

_Tomé prestado tu auto, no lo robé, deja de decirle eso a Carlisle. Tiene un baúl más grande que el del Porsche así que lo necesitaba. No lo lastimé, Jasper me enseñó como encenderlo con los cables. __¿No es eso genial? __Relájate, Rose puede reparar el daño, son solo un par de estúpidos cables. Deja de presionarte el tabique nasal y no pienses en hacerle eso a mi Porsche o llevaré el Volvo al depósito de chatarras y haré que envíen mis paquetes a casa. _

_Tu querida hermana, _

_Alice _

Traté con fuerzas de no reírme ante su nota por que podía imaginar la furia de Edward al encontrar que faltaba su querido auto, y en su lugar había una nota de Alice. 

"Si Carlisle, fue graciosísimo." Dijo Edward sarcásticamente. _Lo siento Edward..._me disculpe en mi cabeza. El respondió rodándome sus ojos y pidiendo el juego de llaves extras del porsche. Mientras las buscaba en mi bolsillo mi beeper comenzó a vibrar. No reconocí el número pero por la extensión supuse que se trataba de dentro del hospital. "Lo siento, esto puede ser importante." Rápidamente marque el número en el teléfono celular y esperé. 

"¿Hola?" 

"Soy el Dr. Cullen, me contactaron con el beeper." 

"Hola Dr. Cullen, soy George de seguridad. Parece que alguien ha entrado a su oficina. ¿De casualidad aun sigue en el hospital?" 

"Si, George, mi esposa y yo estábamos yendo para allí ahora mismo. Estaremos en un segundo." Cerré el teléfono y mi mente comenzó a correr. _Mejor que no sea lo que estoy pensando… _miré a Edward quien aun trataba de no reírse ante mis pensamientos, pero estaba fallando. Escondió su rostro en el hombro de Bella y comenzó a sacudirse ante la risa. 

"¿Carlisle, que es?" preguntó Esme, su voz estaba llena de preocupación ante la furia que mostraba mi rostro. 

"Aparentemente alguien ha irrumpido en mi oficina. Tenemos que ir allí ahora." Intercambiamos una mirada y ella tuvo el mismo pensamiento que yo sobre quienes podía ser los intrusos. La mano de Bella voló a su boca y se unió a las risas de Edward. 

"O no, no tienes idea." Rió Edward. "¡No vamos a perdernos esta! Después del día que tuvimos, nos la debes Carlisle." Me volví para verle arrastrando a Bella de la mano. 

Pasamos rápidamente por el escritorio de visitas y nos dirigimos hacia el elevador para ir al piso donde se encontraba mi oficina. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando el enorme 4, me detuve unos instantes preguntándome cuan malo seria. _Tiraron la puerta abajo, los intrusos entraron sin ser advertidos, o me estremecí ante la idea_, _los intrusos habían sido atrapados en el acto...por favor Dios, al menos déjales haberse escapado…_

Esme tomó mi mano cuando doblamos a la derecha y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Pude ver dos oficiales de policía en el hall, pero solo escuché partes de su conversación. 

"Dr. Cullen...un tipo joven...todas las enfermeras están calientes con él." _Genial, Esme iba a adorar aquello._ Me fijé rápidamente y pude ver su ceño fruncido. _Si, lo escuchó_…este día sigue poniéndose cada vez mejor…cuando Edward se detuvo a tres pasos del hall fue por que se dobló de la risa, sabia que no habían escapado. Mi hijo y mi hija estaban en mi oficina, esperando a que llegáramos. _Por favor Dios, nuevamente te lo ruego. Deja que estén al menos vestidos..._

Esme se veía tan aterrorizada como yo ante lo que podíamos encontrarnos. Tomé su mano con más fuerza mientras nos acercábamos a la oficina. 

"¿George?" pregunté. El oficial más alto con cabello negro se acercó y extendió su mano. 

"¿Dr. Cullen? Lamento molestarle, pero bueno...nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto y queríamos llamarle antes de que pasara a mayores." Cerré mis ojos y espere a que lo dijera. "Encontramos a los intrusos, pero nos pidieron que le llamásemos. Dijeron que le conocían." Sentí a Esme apretar mi mano mientras abría mis ojos. George estaba siendo completamente profesional. Aunque su compañero, Andy, por lo que pude leer en su placa, sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

"Carlisle, por favor..." dijo Esme a velocidad vampirica para que los oficiales no escucharan. "Son solo niños." 

"No son niños, Esme¡Ambos tienen 92 años! Ellos lo saben muy bien." Le respondí. 

Aclaré mi garganta antes de dirigirme a George. "¿Están adentro?" pregunté con el tono mas profesional que pude debido a las circunstancias. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward levantarse del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, con una Bella a su lado, cuyo rostro estaba escarlata. 

La puerta de mi oficina obviamente había sido derribada, colgaban unos cuantos fragmentos de madera del marco. Empuje la puerta y pude ver mi perchero en el suelo y todo el contenido de mi escritorio desparramado por el suelo como si un tornado hubiera pasado por mi oficina. Esme se cubrió su boca cuando nos adentramos en la habitación solo para encontrar a una disgustada Rosalie sentada en la silla con nada más que su corpiño y su bombacha, y Emmett a su lado, vistiendo mi blanca bata larga de laboratorio, un estetoscopio y nada mas, excepto por una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. 

Sin una palabra, caminé hacia las estanterías de detrás de mi escritorio y tomé la hermosa foto de mi familia que Esme había sacado hacia un par de meses atrás. Los ocho sonreíamos en el patio, era una perfecta foto familiar. 

"¿Dr. Cullen?" preguntó George desde el marco de la puerta. Miré a mis hijos, y luego miré el retrato que tenia en mi mano y lo apoyé boca abajo en la estantería. Tomé la mano de Esme en la mía y me dirigí hacia la puerta y dije. "nunca los habia visto en mi vida." Y salí por la puerta. 

Esme les regañó a velocidad vampirica "Y en el escritorio de su padre…" 

Escuché a Emmett gritar "¡Mama, papa! Lo sentimos...no nos dejen aquí... ¿puedo ponerme unos pantalones antes de que se vallan?" 

_Edward, tú y Bella síganlos hasta la estación y sáquenlos a ultimo momento. Diles a los oficiales que me equivoque, que fue el shock de ver a mis hijos así. Haz que tomen fotos de la escena para que pueda añadirlas a mi colección. __Charlie ayudara…le llamaré de camino a casa. Oh, y tira la bata del laboratorio y el estetoscopio…no quiero volver a verlos jamás. _

Esme y yo entramos a la casa en completo silencio. Aun no podía creer lo que habían echo. En realidad, con facilidad podía creer que habían echo eso, solo que no podía creer que fueran tan estúpidos como para dejarse atrapar. 

"Pudo haber sido peor, Carlisle." Dijo Esme tranquilamente mientras caminábamos dentro de la casa. Me senté en el sofá y la acomodé a mi lado. 

"Si, tienes razón. Supongo que pudieron haber sido encontrados en alguna posición comprometedora en la fuente del lobby principal, eso pudo haber sido peor, o e alguna camilla de la sala de Terapia intensiva, eso habría sido mucho peor, pero en mi escritorio…" me queje como un niño. 

"No te preocupes. Ordenare uno nuevo en la mañana, cariño." Dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Bese suavemente su cabeza y disfruté del silencio de nuestra casa por un rato. Nuestra breve paz fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. 

"¿Hola?" dije rápidamente. 

"Prendé las noticias" Dijo Edward rápidamente, y luego colgó. 

"Esme querida, podrías prender la televisión, era Edward." Ella se extendió y tomó el control remoto, las noticias locales interrumpieron la programación habitual. 

"Hola John, la escena es algo que nunca antes había presenciado. Estoy fuera del shopping local de Port Angeles donde la reciente ganadora de lotería, Alice Cullen esta llevando a cabo unas compras colosales con su novio Jasper Hale. Tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar brevemente con ella mientras salía de una tienda de diseñador con sus brazos llenos de paquetes. 

"Señorita Cullen, primero que nada felicitaciones por haber ganado la lotería. Debe estar emocionada." 

"Estoy muy feliz." Dijo Alice dulcemente. 

"¿Podría decirnos cuanto fue lo que gano?" 

"Me gustaría mantener la cantidad en secreto, si te parece Chris." 

"¿Qué tal va el día de compras?" 

"Chris ha sido el día mas largo de mi vida, así que decidí echar vapor y gastar lo que he ganado." Canturreó Alice con su perfecta voz. 

"¿Vas a gastarte todo lo que ganaste?" preguntó incrédulo el reportero. 

"HA…nunca se sabe, Chris, nunca se sabe…" bromeó. 

"Señor Hale¿Podría decir una cifra de cuanto ha gastado su novia esta tarde, aproximadamente?" el reportero movió el micrófono hacia el rostro de Jasper. 

"Alrededor de $150.000 dólares, por mis cálculos." Adivinó Jasper. 

"Bueno, no les entretengo de las compras. Gracias por hablar con nosotros." 

"¡Adiós Chris, gracias! Hola Edward y hola Bella, lamento lo del Volvo... ¡realmente tiene mas espacio en el baúl! Rose y Emmett, deberían de tener un poco mas de vergüenza y Carlisle… ¡No, no lo hagas! Por favor…" gritó Alice mientras Jasper la apartaba de la cámara. Aun podía escucharle rogar cuando el reportero se despidió. 

"Soy Chris Peacock en el shopping de Port Angeles para las noticias del canal 10. Vamos de vuelta contigo John." 

La boca de Esme estaba abierta ante el shock. Para la mañana todo el pueblo sabría que Alice _ganó_ la lotería. Gracias a Dios, por sus expedientes de la escuela, acaba de cumplir 18 o tendría que explicar eso también. Alce mi mano sobre la mesa de café y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico y marque un numero en Suiza. Ni bien termine de marcar, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. 

"Espera un segundo Esme…" alcé mi mano para que no contestara aun el celular. 

"¿Hola?" escuché una voz masculina. 

"Arthur, soy Carlisle Cullen. Congela todas nuestras cuentas inmediatamente." Asentí a mi esposa quien atendió el teléfono tal dulcemente como siempre. 

"Hola Alice. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?" Escuché el frenético monologo de Alice mientras Esme sostenía el teléfono extendido hacia mi. 

"ODIOSMIONOPUEDESHACERMEESOAMI…" le escuché gritar. 

"Alice querida¿Que sucede?" 

"Carlisle, no puedes congelar las cuentas por favor, no lo hagas." Rogó Alice en el teléfono. "¡Jasper deja de calmarme!" 

"Alice, lo siento, pero ya lo hice. No te preocupes, estarás bien. Solo usa lo que GANASTE EN LA LOTERÍA para terminar tu viajecito de compras." Dije sarcásticamente. "buenas noches Alice." Luego de apagar el teléfono, lo cerré y lo arrojé a la mesa de café. 

"Ahora¿donde estábamos?" 

****

**Dr. Dover POV**

1:00 am marcaba el reloj. Lo había estado mirando cada diez minutos por la última hora y media. Escuché un pesado suspiro a mi lado. 

"Bejamin Dover¿que sucede? Has estado moviéndote y dando vueltas por más de una hora. Me gustaría dormir. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?" Eileen preguntó frustrada. 

"Lo siento querida, son solo esos pacientes…tengo mucho en mi mente. Creo que voy a ir abajo por un rato para que puedas dormir." Susurré y bese gentilmente su frente antes de salir de la cama. Me calce un par de pantuflas y me dirigí escaleras abajo, a la cocina por un bol de helado. 

_Los Cullen. ¿Que iba a hacer con los Cullen? _Me pregunté a mi mismo una y otra vez mientras me sentaba en la encimera disfrutando de mi helado de chocolate. _Están ocultándome algo, puedo sentirlo¿pero que?_

Habían estado guardando algo en algún punto de nuestras sesiones. Sentía que algo faltaba, alguna clase de broma que había entre ellos. A veces me daba cuenta de que estaban siendo completamente honestos, como cuando Carlisle y Esme hablaban de sus hijos y Bella, realmente se querían. 

Otras veces, cuando hablaban se me venia a la mente la frase 'las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen…" ¿A quien se le ocurre decir que ser vegetariano es un requerimiento para ser miembro de la familia¿Y por que su forma de vida, como ellos se refieren, es tan difícil para ellos? Nadie se moriría si cambiaran de parecer, pero oírles hablar de ello, era como si ser vegetariano fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. O al menos parecían pensar eso. 

_Y todos los problemas entre ellos. Esto podría llevar años en resolverse_. Me admití. _¿Estoy dispuesto a eso¿Soy capaz de romper sus paredes de concreto para averiguar sus secretos y averiguar que es lo que esconden detrás de todo ese granito?_

Tendría que pedirles opinión a algunos colegas. Un sexólogo, un consejero matrimonial, algún especialista sobre psicología anormal, algún psicólogo de adolescentes y quizás buscar algún grupo de ayuda para vegetarianos_. ¿Me pregunto si esos siquiera existen?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras dejaba el contenido derretido de mi bol en el lavabo. Tome mi cuchara y el bol, las deje en el lavavajillas y subí en puntas de pie arriba a la cama, donde Hielen roncaba suavemente. 

Hoy dormiría, y mañana decidiría. 

* * *

**_Si a alguna no le llego el Edward o el vibrador (segun lo que hayan pedido) es por que no hemos quedado sin stock...pero sigan intentando...quien sabe...a lo mejor con el proximo review que dejen Edward toque timbre a sus casas! _**

**_Penultimo capitulo...todo lo bueno termina...lamento no poder actualizar mas rapido, pero como veran los capitulos estan haciendose bastante largos...este ha sdo de 9 paginas de Word...y el poximo son unas 12...algunas estaran enteradas, otras no...me encataria actualizar mas rapido (tanto este como mi fic) pero voy a la facultad...y eso me come gran parte del dia...lamentablemente es mi prioridad...pero bueno...no desesperen que solo queda un capitulo._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Gis_**


	17. ¡Terminar es algo dificil!

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Family Therapy – Cullen Style pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**¡Terminar es algo dificil! **

**Dr. Dover POV**

El sueño de la noche anterior fue todo menos pacifico. Mis sueños estuvieron llenos de pequeños fragmentos de las sesiones de terapia de los Cullen. Comenzó algo asi... 

_Era un soldado de la unión en la Guerra Civil, y mientras cargaba mi arma en una colina, para tenerla lista, Jasper, vestido como un soldado de la confederación, apareció en la colina, sosteniendo a una ruborizada Bella en sus brazos, amenazando con derramar su sangre. _

_Volteé a mi izquierda en busca de ayuda, solo para encontrar a mi compañero de la unión, Emmett, acorralando a una joven mujer contra un árbol de manzanas. Me volteé a mi derecha, gritando por ayuda, y deje de hacerlo cuando mis gritos fueron respondidos por un Carlisle sin camisa, armado y listo para salvara Bella. _

_Justo antes de cargarse a Jasper, Edward apareció, cargando una enorme canasta de vegetales que comenzó a entregar a los Cullen, uno a uno. Carlisle tomó un tomate, lo mordió y succionó todo el jugo. Algunas gotas cayeron por su mentón hacia su pecho desnudo. _

_Emmett y la joven mujer, que ahora podía ver que se trataba de Rosalie, se daban uvas y garbanzos bajo la sombra. Edward siguió y le entregó a Jasper una enorme berenjena la cual devoró rápidamente, y luego otra antes de que finalmente liberase a Bella. _

_Fascinada de estar libre, Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y lloró lágrimas de alegría. El la sostenía gentilmente, hasta que su llanto cesó. Cuando se aparto, Bella comenzó a mirar de reojo los vegetales que habían quedado en la canasta de Edward y alzó su mano. _

_"Podrias darme una alcachofa." Su voz era dulce y gentil mientras daba un paso hacia Edward, esperando su respuesta. _

_"No quieres eso, Bella." Lanzó Edward. __Poda ver claramente como la testarudez se apoderaba de sus gestos. _

_"Si, quiero Edward, dame la maldita alcachofa. Es mi descion, no tuya." Y luego se lanzo hacia el pequeño vegetal. _

_"No dejare que te lastimes de esta forma. Es por tu propio bien Bella, ¡nada de vegetales para ti! Solo terminaran lastimándote a final de cuentas ¡no quiero ser responsable por que pierdas tu vida!" le gritó Edward. _

_No podía soportarlo más, las discusiones, las peleas sin sentidos, la interminable estupidez de ser vegetariano…mi cabeza daba vueltas. Finalmente llegue hacia la cumbre de la colina y grite con todo el aire mis pulmones. __"¡Gente! ¡Son solo unos malditos vegetales! No va a morirse por ser vegetariana...¡Dense un respiro!" _

_Todos los Cullen se voltearon sorprendidos, y lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, con sus colmillos brillando a la luz del sol…esperen… ¿COLMILLOS? _

"¡VAMPIROS!" grité en la cama. Me desperté del sueño con mi frente llena de sudor y mi corazón golpeando fuertemente contra mi pecho. 

Mi grito hizo que la pobre Eileen saliera a trompicones de la cama y tomara el palo de golf que escondía debajo de la cama para emergencias. "¿Dónde están Ben? ¡Guíame a ellos!" vi a mi pobre esposa agitando el palo en la oscuridad tratando de defendernos de los inexistentes vampiros de mi sueño. 

Cuando escuche el ruido del radio reloj ser golpeado me compuse lo suficiente como para decir. "Eileen, cariño, guarda el palo, solo fue un sueño…lamento haberte asustado." 

"¿Un suelo? Gritaste vampiros mientas dormías...eres un imbécil…" me lanzó mientras escuchaba el palo volar por la habitación, dar contra la puerta del closet y aterrizar cerca de mi armario. "Un terapeuta teniendo pesadillas…quizás él debiera de ir a terapia...sus estúpidos pacientes…" murmuró en voz baja mientras volvía a la cama. 

"Lo siento querida." Dije mientras volvia a acomodarme en mi almohada, volteandome hacia ella. 

"Te juro Ben, tienes suerte de que te ame o el palo de golf estaría rodeando tu cuello ahora mismo." Hielen dijo mientras reía suavemente, besando mi mejilla. 

"Lo se." Reí mientras trataba de volver a una noche de descanso, sin sueños y sin Cullens. "No te preocupes, no volvera a suceder." 

**Carlisle POV **

Habían pasado tres días desde que salimos de la oficina del Dr. Dover. La noche del incidente de mi oficina, Edward trajo a Rosalie y a Emmett desde la estación de policías alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, moviendo las fotos de la escena del crimen en su mano. 

"¡Emmett volvió a cerrar sus ojos!" rio Edward, mientras me traia las fotos para que las viera. Miré a Rosalie, y nuevamente, la foto parecía una portada de revista. "Rosalie insistió a que esperasen a que se acomodara el cabello antes de que la tomaran." Edward rodó sus ojos. 

Bella entró detrás de él, también riéndose. "Mi papa dijo que nunca vio algo como esto...a Emmett lo lanzaron a la celda con un borracho que levantaron de la calle, aunque Rosalie hablo con los chicos para que la dejasen sentar en la oficina de Charlie. Cuando entró Rosalie estaba sentada en su silla, con sus pies sobre el escritorio." Bella se dobló de la risa. "Su rostro fue impagable..." 

"Creo que tendré que quejarme con el departamento." Gritó Emmett desde arriba, "por discriminación sexual. ¿Qué tiene si soy hombre? Solo por que no tengo pechos tengo que quedarme con Jimmy sin nombre quien olía como el trasero de un elefante. En todo ese tiempo, ella se topo con uno que uno que hasta le trajo unos panecillos… ¡ni siquiera come comida!" 

"Solo quería ver si realmente lo hacia..." rió Rosalie desde su habitación. 

Saqué un pequeño álbum de una estantería de mi despacho y añadí las fotos a las demás. La vez en que Edward y Emmett fueron arrestados por disturbios públicos por enloquecer a Jasper en el parque, el arresto de Alice por irrumpir y entrar cuando los empleados llegaron a Bloomingsdale, solo para encontrarla a Alice allí, desempacando lo nuevo de Gucci, la prostitución de Rosalie...una larguísima historia y el arresto de Jasper por disturbios y peleas cuando perdió una apuesta contra Emmett y se pelearon fuera de un bar deportivo. Sonreí y cerré nuestro 'album de la vergüenza familiar' y lo guardé en la estantería. 

Más tarde, esa noche, con Rosalie y Emmett de vuelta de la cárcel y nuestra 'ganadora de lotería' y su esposo finalmente aparecieron, tuvimos una reunión familiar para discutir la sugerencia del Dr. Dover de continuar la terapia semanalmente. 

Emmett estaba deseoso de volver a la terapia, sin contar la tarea, se divertía bastante y yo sospechaba que tenia algún plan por cualquier problema que fuera a causar en sesiones futuras de Edward y Bella. "Me gusta Bend Over, creo que debemos volver. Aun tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con él." Dije Emmett mientras guiñaba en dirección a Edward. Un posavasos voló por la mesa, pasando muy cerca de la cabeza de Emmett. 

"Yo difiero de mi esposa." Jasper escogió decir poco, esperando la decisión final de Alice mientras llenaba la habitación con una sensación de calma y esfuerzo para que las mentes se mantuvieran frías. 

Alice no estaba escuchando del todo, aun estaba inconsolable debido a la congelación de sus tarjetas de crédito. "Solo dije que gane la loteria como una coartada, Carlisle, ya explique eso. Entre tan rápido y comencé a comprar tantas cosas...nunca habían visto algo como eso y no podía detenerme…así que cuando alguien preguntó si había ganado la lotería o algo, me sonó a una buena historia, así que solo dije que si. ¿Cómo iba a saber que los medios de televisión locales irian alli? Deberian de estar teniendo un dia sin noticas buenas...¡Oh no! ¿me veia gorda? Dicen que las cámaras te hacen parecer mas gorda...y soy tan pequeña, ¡diez kilos para mi es demasiado! ¡Seguro que me vi como Jabba el Hut! Necesito hacer ejercicio Carlisle, puedo comprar algunas prendas deportivas…por favor…lo que sea…necesito comprar, ¡Comprare para los pobres! ¿Eso funcionaria?" 

La reacción de Rosalie fue mejor. Ella caminó hacia su bolso y sacó sus tarjetas de crédito, chequera y una tarjeta bancaria y las dejó en el medio de la mesa. También dejó un papel blanco el cual era un resumen de cuenta. Me miró y dijo "No pienso volver por nada del mundo. Renuncio a todos mis derechos a el dinero familiar y estoy preparada para conseguirme un trabajo para mantenerme." Cuando terminó con su discurso se sentó en su silla y volvió a seguir con su esmaltado de uñas. 

Edward rotundamente dijo "No." No dio ni una simple razon, ni ofrecio ninguna clase de compromiso, simplemente se rehuso. Por su lenguaje corporal me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar. Emmett, seguramente, le estaba dando unas previsualizaciones de cientos de mentiras con las que podría salir sobre Edward, o peor, sobre Bella para hacer su sesión lo más incomoda posible. 

Bella, obviamente, estaba de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que fuera lo mejor. Como deseaba que se mantuviera tan dulce como ahora cuando se convirtiera en un vampiro indestructible como el resto, pero de cualquier modo, lo dudaba. Como humana era increiblemetne cabeza dura. Cuando fuera un vampiro como Edward, ambos serian una fuerza inquebrantable. 

Finalmente miré a mi esposa, mi sostén y único aliado en todo este, engorroso intento de arreglar la familia. Ella escuchó mientras los chicos decían sus opiniones en la mesa. Entonces soltó mi mano de la suya mientras se ponía de pie para hablar. 

"Aprecio la honestidad de todos, y sus opiniones interesan, esta es una decisión familiar. También quiero agradecerles por ir a las sesiones de terapia, ser honestos y darle una oportunidad. Se que significa mucho para Carlisle. Habiendo dicho eso, quiero que sepan que he pensado mucho la sugerencia del Dr. Dover y he llegado a la conclusión de que prefiero ir al infierno antes que volver ahi nuevamente." 

Y con eso, la decisión estaba tomada, los Cullen habían terminado la terapia. 

Me pase los siguientes tres días evitando al Dr. Dover en el hospital. Una vez, le escuche llamarme mientras pasaba por un pasillo, así que me metí a un ascensor cercano para evitar hablarle, pero fuera de eso, los días pasaron sin incidentes. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Stephenie nos llamaría para arreglar el horario de la próxima sesión, y tenia que hacer algo antes de eso. El final del tercer día, volví del trabajo y fui directo a mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Esme se dio cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento y me siguió. 

"Carlisle, ¿que sucede querido?" me preguntó mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sofá de la oficina. Ella alzó mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. 

"Es esto con el Dr. Dover, no se que hacer. Se que no vamos a volver a terapia, y créeme que estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo se lo digo? El nuevo en el área, y accedió a hacerme un enorme favor. Me siento terrible por haberle pedido ayuda y ahora que esta dispuesto a dármela, nos rehusamos. Me siento tan culpable." 

"Carlisle, ¿Cuantas veces tuviste un paciente que no se adapto a ti? Ok, no tan a menudo, por que la mayoría de ellos se atonta cuando te ven." Gruñó descontenta. "Pero realmente, sucede, para la mayoría de los humanos cuando las personalidades de las personas no encajan buscan a otro. ¿Por que no puedes decirle que has encontrado a otro terapeuta que encaja mejor con nuestros particulares 'problemas familiares'? ¿un especialista quizas?" 

Le sonreí a mi esposa, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. Era la mejor solución para decirle al Dr. Dover que apreciaba lo que había echo por nosotros pero que habíamos encontrado un especialista para nuestros problemas. Sabia que iba a hacer, le di a Esme un apasionado beso para agradecerle por su brillante idea y me lévate del sofá y fui al escritorio. 

Levanté el telefono he hice dos llamados. El primero era al hospital. Le pedí a Louise, mi secretaria, que liberase de citas la semana próxima, por que mañana nos íbamos de vacaciones. Nos deseó un buen viaje y dijo que se ocuparía de todo. 

La segunda llamada fue a Charlie. Le conté una versión reducida sobre las sesiones de terapia, excluyendo la parte en que su hija se casaba con Edward solo por el sexo. Simplemente le dije cuanto apreciaba que hubiera dejado a Bella hacer esto. Le pedí permiso para que Bella viniera a nuestras pequeñas vacaciones la semana próxima para agradecerle por participar. Charlie estaba un poco sorprendido por mi repentina petición, pero luego de pensárselo, accedió. Su única condición fue que Bella se llevara sus deberes para seguir con un alto nivel en sus estudios. Estube completamente de acuerdo y le dije que Edward la acompañaria a empacar. 

"Nos vamos de vacaciones, ¿verdad?" preguntó Esme sospechando. "¿A donde vamos?" 

"No tengo idea. Por que no le dices a Alice que sugiera algo." Podía darme cuenta de que Esme aun no estaba segura, pero le aseguré que después se lo explicaría mejor. Se levantó del sofá y se fue en busca de Alice para encontrar nuestro destino final de vacaciones que tuviera los próximos días nublados. 

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras de ella, revolví el ultimo cajón del escritorio en busca de papel. Tome la birome de mi camisa y comencé a escribir. 

_Querido Dr. Dover, _

_Primero, quería extenderle mis más sinceras gratitudes por aceptar ver a mi familia y a mí en la terapia la semana pasada. Nos encontramos en una situación un tanto difícil como familia, con las peleas constantes que consumían nuestras vidas, así que saber que podría ayudarnos fue un gran peso que me quito de los hombros. _

_Nuestars sesiones han sido bastante informativas y muy aclaradoras. Mi esposa y yo estuvimos gratamente sorprendidos por como nuestros hijos se abrieron con sus sentimientos, y fueron mas sinceros de lo que habia esperado con alguien que recien conocian. _

_Creo que en las limitadas sesiones que tuvo con mis hijos pudo ver que somos una familia dinámicamente inusual, una debo decir, que nunca ha visto antes y no vera jamás. Habiendo dicho eso, nosotros, como familia, nos encontramos en un punto interesante de problemas que se relación mas con nuestro estilo de vida que otra cosa. Se que para uno de afuera, ser vegetariano suena algo extraño como para causar tanto estrés en una familia, pero para nosotros, es una decisión consciente que hemos hecho y nos sentimos bastare orgullosos se ello, y desafortunadamente pocas personas pueden entender nuestra posición. _

_Esto feliz de decir que tenemos una familia amiga en Alaska que creo que serán capaces de ayudar a mis hijos y sus numerosos problemas. También llevan un estilo de vida vegetariano y saben las cosas por las que los chicos están pasando. También puedo decirle que tiene bastante experiencia con las 'relaciones maritales' y tienen un grupo perfecto de mujeres para ayudar a Bella hasta su boda. Con tantos años de experiencia con hombres, Bella podría aprender mucho de ellas. __Son bastante talentosas en lo que hacen. __También se que podrán ayudar a Emmett y a Rosalie para controlar sus urgencias un poco mas y ser mas respetuosos con los que los rodean. _

_Alice, esta pasando por su propia etapa de 'desintoxicacion de shopping' por falta de un termino correcto. Creo que una vez que pase por ese proceso, vera las cosas con más claridad. Se siente terrible por su comportamiento en las pasadas sesiones y creo que puede representar un verdadero cambio en ella. La controlare de cerca y si veo que esta en peligro su salud mental buscaré ayuda. Pero por ahora, esta llegándolo bien, como es de esperarse. Jasper esta siendo bastante compañero y una gran ayuda para mantenerla lo mas tranquila posible. Ha dejado de manipular al resto de la familia y ahora solo se concentra en ayudar a Alice. _

_Por estas razones, y otras tantas, siento que nuestra terapia será mejor con nuestros amigos en Alaska. Los chicos estarán más cómodos allí, cuando los problemas que están pasando sean entendidos realmente. Llevan años y años de experiencia y son especialistas en esos campos. _

_Nuevamente quiero expresar mis gratitudes ante su voluntad para tratar de ayudar a tal familia. Debo decir que ha resultado mejor de lo que espere, creo que alguno de ellos le comería vivo, pero no lo hicieron, lo cual es bastante impresionante. Espero que su secretaria siga con la medicación recetada y le deseo una larga y prospera carrera aquí en Forks. __Seguro que nuestros caminos volveran a cruzarse. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

Leí la carta una vez más antes de doblarla cuidadosamente y meterla en un sobre. Puse la direccion y una estampilla y Sali inmediatametne hacia la casilla de correo. Para cuando volví a la casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala familiar. 

"¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?" preguntó Jasper con el mismo tono de sospecha que Esme usó antes. 

"Si. Nos iremos mañana por la noche. Bella, ya he hablado con Charlie y te ha dejado venir con nosotros, pero tienes que traerte la tarea mientras estas fuera. Mañana, asegúrate de traer todo lo que necesites y lo llevaremos con nosotros. Edward te ayudara co nel estudio." Bella salto alegremente ante la idea de ir de viaje con nosotros, más que nada con Edward, pero creo que disfrutaba la parte de estar con todos nosotros también. Edward sonreía ampliamente mientras Bella le abrazaba. 

_De nada Edward_. Pensé con una sonrisa. Edward asintió suavemente con su cabeza en señal de gracias. 

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rosalie cortante, sin ganas de hacer otra cosa diferente de relajarse. 

"Alice sugirió que es hora de ir a Alaska por unos días." Dijo Esme mirando las reacciones de los chicos. Emmett se puso de pie de un salto, Jasper asintió con su cabeza, Rosalie hasta sonrió. Bella fue la única que se veía como si fuera a descomponerse. 

"Bella, le gustaras a Tanya, relájate. Sera divertido, confia en mi." Vi a Edward tratando de asegurarle a Bella sobre nuestro destino. Ella le escuchó susurrarle a su oído cuando la amaba, se ruborizó y asintió con su cabeza. 

"Listo entonces, ¡Mañana partimos hacia Alaska!" dije con autoridad. 

"¿Carlisle?" me llamó Jasper cuando abandonaba la sala. "¿Por qué repentinamente nos vamos por una semana? ¿Y por que estas tan ansioso?" 

"Estamos huyendo." Rió Edward. _Estupido hijo lee mentes, ¡cierra la boca!_

"¿Por que huimos? Edward, ¿De que es lo que nuestro querido y viejo padre esta huyendo?" preguntó Emmett haciendo una mueca. 

"Sigue pensando 'tenemos que evadir, tenemos que alejarnos de el." Edward trataba de respirar mientras reía. 

"¿De quien nos escondemos ahora?" Gritó Bella, obviamente asustada, aterrorizada de que alguna nueva criatura inmortal viniera a matarla. Su miedo hizo un gran trabajo sobre Edward, lo cual hizo que Emmett se riera, haciendo que Edward se enfadase aun más. Entonces Jasper, obviamente aburrido, aumentó más la furia y se desencadenó una pelea entre Emmett y Edward. 

Una lámpara se estrelló contra el piso y Alice voló hacia la computadora y comenzó a comprar una nueva. Tenía un ojo en la computadora y otra en los chicos para ver que más tendría que reponer. Sabia que insistiría en que los chicos paguen cualquier daño y así podría ir a comprar por primera vez en días... seguro que vio esto antes, pero lo deje pasar de todos modos…_escabullidiza_. 

"¡Suficiente!" dije con fuerza. Los chicos se soltaron y me miraron avergonzados desde el suelo. 

"Lo siento papa…" murmuraron juntos. 

"Nos vamos apresurados por que...escribí una carta al Dr. Dover despidiéndolo como nuestro doctor y yo...yo me siento mal ¿Esta bien? Así que me gustaría irme por unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco." Dije apresurado. Todos permanecían en silencio y entonces Emmett comenzó a sonreírse, Edward escondió su rostro entre sus manos, Jasper comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, Rosalie se unió a su esposo, mientras que Bella sonreía tontamente. 

Alice finalmente se mofó. "¿Asustado por causa de un humano, Carlisle? Si de mas las tarjetas de crédito te protegeré de él…" 

"Edward, lleva a Bella a su casa para que empaque. Emmett y Rosalie, asegurense de que los autos esten listos para el viaje. Alice tienes cien dolares para comprar una nueva lampara. Por cada centavo que gastes de más, perderás las tarjetas de crédito por otra semana. Jasper ve en busca de las maletas, señoritas no mas de tres maletas para el viaje." Mis adoradas hijas me dieron un gruñido al unísono, pero no les preste atención. Tomé a Esme de la mano y nos retiramos a pasar el resto de la noche en nuestra habitación. 

Al día siguiente me sentía un poco deprimido sin saber si el Dr. Dover había recibido la carta o no. Con un poco de suerte lo tomaría bien, era un pueblo pequeño, y si no lo hacia habrían rumores los cuales nunca terminan bien. Tratando de mantener mi mente lejos de esas cosas, me aseguré de que Esme y yo tuviéramos todo lo que necesitábamos. La mayor parte del equipaje vendría con nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie llevarían el resto en el jeep, en el portaequipajes de arriba. Edward llevaría a Bella, Jasper y a Alice con él. Alice le había ganado al piedra papel o tijera a Emmett para ver quien viajaba con Bella para oírla mientras hablaba en sus sueños. 

Cuando todos volvieron de la escuela los chicos terminaron de empacar las cosas en los autos, mientras que las chicas seguían añadiendo un _último_ ítem importante a sus maletas antes de subirse al auto. Elice y Bella saltaban sobre sus maletas para cerrarlas ya que estaban repletas mientras que Rosalie luchaba con el cierre. Bella saltó un poco mas alto y aterrizo sonoramente al lado de la maleta. 

"¿Ahora estan listas señoritas?" pregunté tratando de no reirme de la torpez de la pobre de Bella. "Antes de que Bella se lastime..." 

"Estamos listas Carlisle." Dijo Edward mientras corría hacia Bella para investigar que heridas había recibido por su caída. 

Esme entró a la sala, cargando una pila de correo en sus brazos. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y sostuvo un sobre. "¿Carlisle?" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lado. Tomé el sobre en mi mano y lo volteé leyendo la dirección del remitente. 

_B.Dover _

_Pasaje Pyscho 69 _

_Forks, WA 98331_

"Quizás deberías esperar a que estemos de vuelta Carlisle..."dijo Esme dulcemente, como siempre pensando en mis sentimientos. 

"No Esme, terminemos con esto, así no lo tendré en mi cabeza todo el viaje." Abri el sobre rapidamente y removi una hoja blanca. La miré y solté una risotada. Tomé el sobre y me fije en la fecha del correo postal, era de dos días atrás. 

"El escribió primero..." me reí. Mientras mi risa llenaba la casa, los chicos me miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. 

Esme fue la primera en hablar. "Carlisle, ¿Que hay en esa carta y por que te ríes?" 

Edward, quien leyó mis pensamientos comenzó a reírse también, molestando a todos los demás que no sabían cual era la broma. Bella le dio a Edward una mirada irritada y se detuvo rápidamente. Alice sonreia de oreja a oreja. _Seguro lo vio venir desde hace dias... _

"Nos despidio." Dije entre risas. 

"¿Quien nos despidió de que?" Rió Jasper entre dientes ante mi locura momentánea. 

"¡El Dr. Dover nos despidio! De su terapia..." Todos menos Edward y Alice se veían completamente confundidos. 

"No lo entiendo…" susurró Emmett a Rosalie quien se encogió de hombros y giró su dedo sobre su sien, indicando que me había vuelto loco. 

"Escuchen esto…" 

_Queridos Dr. Y señora Cullen, _

_Primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles por confiar en mí para tratar a su familia en terapia. Realmente me sentí honrado que confiaran la salud de su familia en mis manos. Tienen una familia maravillosa, el amor y la conexión entre ustedes es innegablemente fuerte. Realmente disfrute del tiempo que pase llegando a conocer a su familia. _

_Habiendo dicho eso, he pensado por un bueno tiempo como seguir desde ahora. Se que hemos hablado la posibilidad de hacer sesiones semanales juntos. Pero habiéndolo revisado cautelosamente, creo que no es lo mas sabio por hacer. _

_Su familia, mientras que dieron lo mejor por abrirse y ser sinceros, aun siento que hay algo grande escondido. No puedo tratarlos efectivamente si no son completamente sinceros conmigo. Su familia parece muy reservada con lo que piensan y dicen. La única cosa espontánea que sentí fue cuando Jasper declaró ser un vampiro. El ambiente de la habitación cambio inmediatamente y por un segundo me preocupo que pensara que era verdad…pero entonces me di cuenta de que fue un comentario en broma, realmente aprecio su calidez. _

_También debo decir que en tanto no soy un vegetariano, tengo amigos que llevan esa practica y ninguno de ellos parece luchar de la forma que su familia lo hace con el concepto. __Quizas es hora de un cambio de estlo de vida. __Les dejaría el reto de que prueben otro tipo de dietas como por empezar, macrobiótica, frutarían o también carnívora. Solo pruébenlas, y quizás alguna de ellas sea mejor para ustedes. Me parece que si ser vegetariano es tan difícil para su familia deberían tratar de cambiar su estilo de vida. _

_Hice investigaciones para obtener información sobre grupos de apoyo para vegetarianos o problemas en las comunidades vegetarianas. La salud y falta de vitaminas son algo mencionado como un problema, pero no dicen nada sobre problemas mentales, dolor físico o aun agresión asociada al vegetalismo como sus hijos experimentan. _

_Siendo ese el centro de los problemas de sus hijos, creo que seria mejor que buscasen otro doctor que se adaptase a sus necesidades únicas. Yo no me encuentro apto para ese campo y creo que no seria lo mejor que fueran tratados por mi. __Puedo recomendarles un terapeuta sexual que creo que ayudaria a varios de sus hijos con sus problemas. __Su nombre es Dr. Seymour Bush, y es bastante recomendable, con 15 años de experiencia en el campo. También les recomendaría un especialista en adicciones para Alice, para que le ayude con su adicción a las compras, tiene un largo camino por recorrer. _

_Finalmente, de nuevo me gustaría agradecerles por la oportunidad de tratar a su familia. Puedo asegurarles que todo lo que hemos discutido se mantendrá en confidencia y debo hacerles saber que si algún problema se presenta en los próximos 30 días, siéntanse libres de contactarme si no han encontrado otro doctor para tratar a su familia._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Dr. Benjamin Dover_

La risa en la sala se hizo ensordecedora para cuando terminé. Alice se mofaba de que queria convertirse en 'frutarían' en vez de vegetariana. Emmett y Edward dejaron de respirar, arrodillados mientras reía el nombre del terapeuta sexual. Jasper estaba bastante orgulloso de su confesión de ser vampiro. Rosalie estaba un tanto furiosa ante el rechazo. Bella respiró aliviada de no haber sido mencionada en lo mas mínimo. 

"¿Te sientes mejor querido?" dijo Esme con una suave palmada en mi espalda. 

"Si, el nos despidió primero…me siento libre de la culpa que estuve cargando. Chicos, necesito algo de ayuda antes de irnos." Mire a mis hijos que hacían un intento por tranquilizarse, pero estaban bastante descontrolados, mire a mis hijas quienes solían ser lo mejor para este tipo de cosas. 

"Alice y Rosalie, necesito _su_ ayuda." Llamé a las chicas para darles las instrucciones. Una vez que su trabajo estuviera completado nos iríamos a Alaska, y tomaríamos nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones. 

**Rosalie POV**

Alice y yo nos cambiamos rápidamente de ropa, el sol se estaba ocultando y cuando teníamos esta clase de misión, nos gustaba vestirnos para ellos. Nos pusimos unas remeras clásicas y unos jeans, con una gorra de baseball en nuestras cabezas, impidiendo ver claramente nuestros rostros. 

Cuando salimos del elevador del hospital, Alice se cercioró a su derecha y yo hacia la izquierda. Las únicas dos personas en los pasillos eran dos enfermeras que parecía que se estaban yendo. Era la hora de la cena, y la mayoría de la gente se iba, haciendo que nuestro trabajo resultara más fácil. 

Alice susurró, "limpieza" y ladeó su cabeza hacia el final del pasillo. Demasiado seguro, el empleado de limpieza de 45 años de edad, con su cabello que se estaba volviendo gris, giró en la esquina y se detuvo al vernos. 

"Dame un segundo." Le dije mientras me moví en su dirección, usando el balanceo de mis caderas para atraer su atención. Alice se recostó casualmente contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta de la oficina, sacó su celular y pretendió estar escribiendo un mensaje de texto. 

"Hola..." dije con un todo se voz sensual. Sus cejas se alzaron, obviamente no se esperaba que usara ese tono con él. 

"Hola..." murmuró nerviosamente mientras que arrastraba sus pies. 

"¿Puedo decirte un secreto?" susurré, mirando por sobre mi hombro para enfatizar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y asintió con su cabeza. Me incliné hacia él, y él se inclinó hacia mí, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando expuesto su cuello. 

Con una velocidad imperceptible lo hice, le di un fuerte golpe de karate en el cuello, desmayándolo. Su cabeza cayó primero dentro del tacho de basura que iba arrastrando detrás de él. 

"¡Rosalie Hale! ¿Que diablos le hiciste?" gritó Alice en el pasillo mientras corría. 

"Lo desmayé..." 

"¿Por que no le coqueteaste y lo enviaste a algún armario a esperar? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Oh Dios, ¿Esta babeando su camisa? Yuck" dijo Alice mientras hacia una mueca al ver el rostro del pobre hombre. Tomé una bolsa de basura y la dejé sobre él. 

"Iba a enviarlo a su auto para que me esperara, pero era aburrido, quería probar eso…fue bastante entretenido." Dije con una sonrisa. Aunque Alice se veia poco divertida. 

"Tenemos un trabajo que hacer Rose, vamos…" nos dirigimos devuelta hacia la puerta de la oficina del Dr. Dover. Escuchamos con cuidado y solo pudimos oír dos latidos de corazón, pero no estaban nada cerca de la puerta. Sonaba como si el Dr. Dover estuviera en la sala de conferencias, Así que Alice y yo metimos nuestras cabezas por la puerta de la oficina. Nos escabullimos por el pequeño hall hasta la puerta de la oficina y nos metimos dentro. 

Nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar entre sus archivos, nuestras carpetas. En cuestión de segundos las habíamos encontrado y las guardamos dentro de la cartera de Alice. "Carlisle dije sin rastros..." susurré, mientras continuaba buscando en su escritorio por notas extras que pudiera haber tomado sobre nosotros. 

Alice encontró un cajón de sesiones grabadas en casetes y rebuscaba entre ellos. "No nos grabo, ¿verdad? Tiene que decírnoslo antes, ¿cierto?" murmuró mas para si misma que para mi. Entonces le escuché dar un gritito de alegría. "Oh Dios mio. ¡Nunca adivinaras quien viene a terapia con el Dr. Dover!" dijo Alice a tal punto que parecía que iba a estallar. 

"No es nuestro problema, Alice, Carlisle nos mataría si..." me volteé hacia ella y estaba sosteniendo la cinta ente sus dedos. Mire el nombre que tenia rotulada y casi estallo en risotadas. "Rápido, busca todo, haremos copias en su fotocopiadora… ¡esto es genial!" 

Encontramos todas las notas sobre las sesiones de los Cullen del Dr. Dover, no quedaría ningún rastro de que alguna vez hubiéramos estado allí. También hicimos unas copias ilegales de unos historiales médicos y unas cuantas cintas de las sesiones grabadas, prometiendo devolverlas cuando volviéramos a casa y también quemaríamos el historial. Aun sin ser notadas, nos escurrimos fuera de la oficina, y escuchamos al empleado de limpieza arrastrando el tacho. Encontramos unas escaleras cerca y volamos hacia abajo, escapando por la puerta trasera del hospital. 

"¡Volvimos!" dije mientras entrábamos a la casa. Sostenía los papeles marcados como 'Cullen' hacia el. Asumí que iba a ponerlos en su oficina, pero me sorprendió que se los diera a Esme. Debió de haber visto la confusion en mistrostro por que se froto los hombros y dijo con una sonrisa. "Es un viaje largo, nos servira como algo para entretenernos. Me gustaria saber que es lo que el buen doctor escribio sobre nosotros." 

Edward no te vallas al auto aun, deja que Carlisle y Esme vallan primeros. Alice y yo encontramos algo bueno. 

Edward tneia una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro por un segundo y dijo "Carlisle ¿Por qué no van llendo ustedes? Bella necesita usar el baño antes de irnos. Iremos tras de ustedes." 

"¿Yo?" pregunto Bella, pero cuando vio la mirada que le di se giró sobre sus talones y se escurrió hacia el baño como una buena niña. 

Carlisle nos miro sospechando, "No se tarden...Esme querida, ¿vamos?" extendió su brazo para ella, y aun sosteniendo nuestro expediente en su mano, ella paso su brazos hacia el de él, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Esperamos hasta que escuchamos el auto salir por la calzada hasta que Alice dijera algo. 

"Antes de mostrarle esto, necesito que juren mantener el secreto... ¿entendido? Carlisle nos mataría si sabe que tomamos esto de la oficina del doctor. ¿Trato?" miré a todos asentir con sus cabezas, Bella llegó a tiempo para unirse a los demás. Lentamente saque las dos cintas del bolsillo de mis jeans. 

"¿Que son esos?" preguntó Emmett mientras me sacaba uno de las manos. Jasper agarro el otro y lo examinó. 

Al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron "¿MIKE NEWTON?" 

Edward se acercó rápidamente a Alice y le saco la carpeta de las manos, removiendo las hojas. Algunas le hicieron reír, y otras no tanto. Bella miraba su rostro un tanto confundida. 

"Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Mike es paciente del Dr. Dover! Estas cintas son grabaciones de sus sesiones…Emmett y yo escuchamos las cintas primero, ustedes quédense con la carpeta, después las intercambiamos." Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, Emmett venia detrás de mi con ambas cintas en sus manos, ansioso por entrar al Jeep y escucharlas. 

Mientras esperaba a que Emmett abriera la puerta por mí, vi a Edward caminar hacia su Volvo con la nariz pegada a la carpeta. Se quedo helado en medio del camino. "¡Newton se hace pis en la cama!" su cabeza voló hacia atrás mientras estallaba en risas. Alice, Jasper y Bella aun reían mientras entraban al auto. 

Me metí al asiento de pasajeros del Jeep, y puse las cintas en el estéreo. Emmett arranco y con el rugido del motor arrancando, escuchamos la fina vocecilla de Mike llenando el auto. 

_"Vera doctor, hay una chica…y creo que…la amo…pero solo hemos hablado una vez. Hoy fue su primer día en la escuela. __¿es extraño estar enamorado tan rapido? __Puedo notar que se siente igual que yo, lo veo en sus ojos. Como sea, su nombre es Isabella, pero le gusta que le diga Bella…" _

_**THE END**_

**_Chicas, si lamentablemente ese ha sido el final de esta historia. He de decir que me he divertido bastante traduciendo y lo leyendo sus reviews._**

**_No hay mucho por decir, hubo unos problmas con desapariciones de capitulos de varios de mis fics, por eso seguro a muchas les llego q subi un capi en cada un ode los fics, pero solo fue para avisarles del inconveniente que ya se solucionó :)_**

**_otra cosa, ya tengo fichado el prximo fic a traducir...es de esta misma autora, que dicho sea de paso les manda un 'Hola' no creo empezar a subirlo ya ya YA, son unos 32 capitulos...asi que quiero al menos tene 10 traducidos antes de subirselos...para cortar ansias les digo que me rei bastante...el ic basicamente gira entorno a 3 embarazos, uno de Bella, otro de Alice, y el ultimo de...no...de Rosalie no, cerca pero no...de Emmett (si, no estan leyendo mal, ni yo tipie mal...Emmett)_**

**_Las que sepan leer ingles estan mas que invitadas a leerlo...ya saben como buscarlo, van al perfil de VJGM y buscan 'Parenting skills 101' las que no sepan ingles y se pregunten que cuernos es ese tittulo...soy tan amorosa qe las dejo con la duda hasta dentro de dos semanas..._**

**_las que llevan tiempo leyendome, saben que mis dos semanas son exageradas, la ansiedad de ver que les parece o rirse de lo mismo que yo me carcome y siempre subo antes...es solo para no promterles 'para el martes' yno llegar...y recibir cientos de amenzas como mordidas y esas cosas...mordidas de Edward, Emmett, Jasper y hasta Carlisle son bienvenidas...haria una exepcion con James, pero esta descansando en paz...asi q no, creo q el no._**

**_bien, me dejode decir boludeces...no tome nada, para la que se lopregunta, solo tenia ganas de charlotear un rato._**

**_Besotes_**

**_Gise_**


End file.
